Red Equalist
by insanity39
Summary: 'El mundo presenciará un nuevo equilibrio, elige: ¿formarás parte de él o serás consumida por el mismo' El Loto Rojo jamás fracasó en el secuestro de Korra cuando era una niña y Asami ha seguido los pasos de su padre uniéndose a las filas de los Igualiarios. Dos mundos muy distintos chocan entre sí.
1. K: El loto

**Como ya anuncié, vuelvo con nueva historia. Es la continuación de un one-shot que escribí hace un tiempo, Equalist affair; al cual he decidido dar una oportunidad ante demanda popular y la verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir algo así, ya me diréis qué opináis.**

 **Al igual que hago en mi otra historia, voy a centrar cada capítulo en una de las dos protagonistas, en este caso los impares serán para Korra y los pares para Asami. Si por algún motivo viera que este método de narración no le viene bien a esta historia lo cambiaría, pero también me gustaría oír opiniones al respecto.**

 **Advierto de antemano que la historia no es cronológicamente correcta, la Convergencia Armónica ocurre antes del alzamieno de los Igualitarios en este fic para hacer que el argumento cuadre bien con lo que tengo pensado. Lo digo ahora para evitar futuras confusiones.**

 **Y no retraso más esto, espero que os guste.**

* * *

-¡No le estás poniendo suficiente empeño!

-Eso no es verdad.

-No estás concentrada.

-Sí lo estoy.

-Pues demuéstralo. ¡En pie, otra vez, y esta vez no le deis ni un solo respiro, si acaba moribunda en el suelo es su responsabilidad!

Apretó los dientes y se levantó del suelo de un salto. Aún estaba un poco desorientada debido a los golpes que acababa de recibir y el hecho de que estuviera con los ojos tapados no le ayudaba.

Se puso en guardia y respiró hondo sintiendo todo a su alrededor, estaba descalza para percibir las vibraciones del suelo que le permitían adivinar el paradero de sus contrincantes, sentía el viento soplar a su alrededor y la corriente de agua que manaba de un arroyo cercano.

Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones e hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicar que estaba lista.

Notó una bocanada de aire caliente dirigirse hacia ella, se encogió sobre sí misma y rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, sabiendo de sobra que aquello era una llamarada mal intencionada. Antes de ponerse en pie sintió como el suelo se levantaba bajo su peso a toda velocidad, aprovechó el apoyo de la tierra e invocando una ráfaga de aire bajo sus pies, se elevó sobre el suelo envolviendo su cuerpo en una corriente de agua que hizo girar en torno a ella antes de hacerla desperdigarse en todas las direcciones en forma de carámbanos de hielo. Sin pararse a pensar un solo segundo envió una serie de llamaradas a los lugares donde había enviado el hielo acompañadas por ráfagas de aire con el objetivo de despertar una nube de humo y polvo que desorientara a sus rivales y les dejara con un cierto nivel de ceguera.

Era una maniobra a la desesperada pero notó a través del suelo cómo varios de sus contrincantes se quedaban detenidos en el sitio. No era experta aún en el arte de ver a través del suelo sin embargo estaba mejorando sus aptitudes y gracias a ello notó cómo tres hombres se dirigían hacia ella corriendo. Reconoció los movimientos de uno de ellos, agua control. Se preparó para recibirlos.

Hizo que en torno a ella la tierra se levantara siguiendo una onda sísmica a su alrededor y esperó a sentir el agua cerca de ella. No se hizo de rogar y en cuanto una gota le salpicó el rostro invirtió el control sobre aquel elemento a su favor, envolviéndose en agua de nuevo pero en vez de proyectarla en todas direcciones esperó un poco.

Dio un barrido con un pie dirigiendo una ráfaga de aire a los pies de uno de los contrincantes provocando que se desestabilizara cayera, antes de que tocara el suelo proyectó una columna de agua que supo que impactaría en su cuerpo. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo mientras escuchaba un quejido y notaba de nuevo las vibraciones del cuerpo contra la tierra.

Aquello le dejaba provisionalmente con dos contrincantes que se situaron como una exhalación a su lado, optando por un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hacía un par de semanas aquel habría sido un punto decisivo en el combate y en nada la hubieran conseguido tirar al suelo, pero tras horas de intenso entrenamiento había conseguido sentir de antemano las débiles alteraciones en el aire que se producían cuando los golpes se dirigían hacia ella, turbando el equilibrio del viento a su alrededor.

Levantó el brazo izquierdo parando con el antebrazo una patada que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza y lanzó un golpe hacia atrás, impactando en su segundo rival. Notó que hundía carne blanda e imprimió más fuerza al golpe, impulsando a su rival hacia atrás ayudándose de su aire control.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los contrincantes que habían quedado antes fuera de juego, al parecer se habían recuperado de su sucia pero eficaz artimaña.

Fue repeliendo uno a uno los ataques que le dirigieron los más de ocho contrincantes, sabía que jugaba con cierta ventaja debido a su gran dominio de los elementos, pero aun así era complicado mantener a raya a tantos rivales a la vez a tan corta distancia y a oscuras como estaba.

Encajó más de un golpe en partes vitales de algunos de ellos, a otros los derribó con su control elemental, sin embargo y como siempre, había un par de ellos más diestros que los demás que aún se mantenían en pie y le atacaban con una violencia exacerbada.

Cometió un error y dejó que uno de ellos se acercara demasiado por detrás, antes de poder evitarlo notó como unos dedos le golpeaban rápida pero certeramente y en seguida su brazo derecho quedó inutilizado.

``Bloqueo del chi… esto complica las cosas´´ pensó para sí misma sin dejar relucir ningún tipo de emoción.

Envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y saltó imprimiendo toda su potencia muscular en el salto, ayudándose de una corriente de aire para elevarse varios metros sobre su cabeza. Hacer cualquier tipo de control sin uno de los brazos era complicado, pero no imposible… y a ella le habían enseñado a hacerlo cuando tenía doce años haciéndole pelear con un brazo atado a la espalda.

Se dejó caer con violencia sobre en suelo ocupando su lugar anterior pero levantando de nuevo la tierra bajo sus pies, fracturándola y dirigiendo los fragmentos certeramente hacia sus enemigos. Notó como caían al suelo quejándose de dolor y supuso que la batalla habría acabado por el momento, sin embargo sabía que no podía quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos cegándola por completo.

Al no recibir ninguna orden, permaneció en su sitio e intentó deshacer el nudo de energía que bloqueaba uno de sus puntos de chi, normalmente los efectos se desvanecían pasada una hora, pero había descubierto que podía controlar de alguna manera la energía tanto de su cuerpo como de otros y reducir considerablemente el tiempo de recuperación. Pensaba que era un tipo de curación especial pero no había hablado de ello con nadie por el momento, no quería revelar todo lo que sabía del control de los elementos.

Se encontraba concentrada en su tarea cuando un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al escuchar un silbido que conocía de sobra. Saltó a la desesperada hacia un lado mientras escuchaba una fuerte explosión y notaba cómo le caía encima un poco de gravilla.

-¡No habíamos hablado de esto!

-Si quieres cumplir con tu cometido debes estar preparada para cualquier imprevisto.

``No estoy preparada para alguien capaz de generar explosiones con la mente´´ se dijo a sí misma apretando los dientes y poniendo el cuerpo en tensión.

Un nuevo silbido, saltó de nuevo pero antes de aterrizar notó una segunda explosión justo donde estaba a punto de caer que la lanzó atrás. Rodó en el suelo un par de metros, llevándose unos cuantos arañazos en la cara y brazos.

Se dio la vuelta en el suelo e impulsándose con la fuerza de sus brazos se puso en pie girando en el aire gracias al aire control que imprimió acto seguido en sus movimientos para moverse a toda velocidad hacia la única figura que podía detectar que estaba en pie. No cometió la imprudencia de ir en línea recta sino que zigzagueaba, levantando muros de contención de tierra a su paso que le sirvieran de cobertura en su avance. Por supuesto su atacante no se quedó quieta y la buscó moviéndose frenéticamente y detonando en todas direcciones al azar pero no era capaz de detectarle como ella mediante la tierra una vez que había levantado los suficientes muros como para poder moverse a través de ellos como si de un laberinto se tratara.

Por fin encontró a su contrincante de espaldas a ella y se acercó a toda velocidad sin hacer ni un solo ruido, algo que también había tenido que perfeccionar. Sólo llamó su atención cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro de su oponente, que se giró para ver cómo un par de dedos le golpeaban en la frente inutilizando su flujo de chi.

-Se acabó, P'li.-dijo entre dientes.

Escuchó una especie de carcajada provenir de la alta mujer que se encontraba ante ella.

-He de reconocer que mejoras a pasos agigantados.

-No me lo ponéis muy fácil que se diga, de algún modo he de aprender.-respondió antes de gritar.- ¡Supongo que esto se ha acabado!

-Puedes quitarte la venda.-dijo una voz masculina en la distancia.-Agradecería que devolvieras el suelo a su estado original.

De un pisotón hizo que la tierra volviera a su anterior estado y se quitó las gruesas vendas que cubrían sus ojos, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz diurna. Ante ella se erguía una mujer de gran altura y esbelta figura con el cabello negro recogido en una trenza y unos ojos anaranjados, sin embargo lo que más inquietaba de su aspecto era el tatuaje en forma de ojo que había en el centro de su frente, sobre el que sería el sexto chakra y a través del cual emitía las explosiones que le hacían una maestra tan temible.

Al recuperar la vista notó como el resto de sus sentidos se atenuaba ligeramente, sin embargo luchaba por mantenerlos en su máxima expresión lo cual le permitió detectar al hombre que se acercaba a ellas.

Ambas se giraron para recibir a un hombre fornido de ojos grises y cabello afeitado con una cicatriz en una de sus cejas. El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas y levantó un puño a la altura del pecho, rodeándolo con la mano contraria en ademán respetuoso. Ella le imitó y ambos se saludaron haciendo una media reverencia.

-Siempre es un placer ser testigo de tus progresos.-le dijo él.-Creo que cada vez estás más preparada para cumplir con tu misión, Avatar Korra.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los grises del hombre, que no pareció sorprendido ante el vacío que éstos demostraban.

-Ardo en deseos de ello, Zaheer.-respondió ella en tono neutro.

-Aunque he notado algunos fallos en tu procedimiento… ¿sabrías decirme cuáles?

Korra enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tengo que mejorar la detección mediante ondas sísmicas, me he dejado rodear con demasiada facilidad y me han bloqueado el chi en el brazo derecho, lo cual es imperdonable y podría costarme la vida en una batalla…

-¿Y por qué?

Rodó los ojos en su fuero interno pero ya había aprendido que no debía mostrar sus emociones en particular frente aquel hombre.

-Salvo por el evidente hecho de que no podía ver, porque he de entrenar más, tengo que prepararme para todas las posibles eventualidades.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una torcida sonrisa.

-Veo que te sabes la lección. No me malinterpretes, el trabajo que estás realizando es más que incomparable y tus últimos encargos los has resuelto de forma impoluta.-le puso una mano sobre el hombro en ademán paternalista.

-Gracias, maestro. ¿Puedo retirarme? Me gustaría lavarme las heridas y meditar en silencio al menos un par de horas.

-Por supuesto, como desees.

Korra asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de la pareja, metiéndose dentro de un edificio de piedra que estaba excavado en las mismas entrañas de una montaña, oculto a simple vista de la vista de indeseables y curiosos. Era un lugar fresco y acondicionado para que acabara resultando lo suficientemente confortable como para vivir en su interior.

Recorrió pasillos con algunas de las entradas franqueadas por guardias apostados frente a grandes tapices negros sobre los cuales se dibujaban unos intrincados símbolos rojos describiendo la forma de un loto. Los guardias ataviados de negro le dedicaron un saludo con la cabeza que ella les devolvió sin poner mucho interés.

Después de subir un par de escaleras se adentró en los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones. La suya era probablemente la más alejada y solitaria de todas, así lo había pedido ella hacía algunos años cuando empezó a meditar para que le dejaran un poco de tranquilidad y silencio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró en su cuarto, era una habitación sencilla y no demasiado grande, constaba de una cama, un escritorio y un armario donde guardaba la ropa que poseía. Estiró todo su cuerpo, haciendo crujir algunas de sus articulaciones. Se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho aún no era completamente funcional por lo que se dirigió al pequeño baño del que disponía y abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua durante unos segundos. Cuando llenó el lavabo lo suficiente hizo que el agua se iluminara y le rodeara el brazo derecho, en seguida notó de nuevo como se reestablecía el flujo de energía por todo su cuerpo y volvió a mover los dedos con normalidad. Una vez que volvió a notar aquella extremidad curó las heridas que le había causado el entrenamiento y mientras los rasguños de su rostro sanaban se examinó en la superficie de cristal pulida que le devolvía su reflejo y no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá hubiera conocido aquella técnica algunos años atrás.

En espejo le ofrecía la imagen de una chica de piel morena y ojos azules de mirada fría, tenía el cabello corto, afeitado a ambos lados de la cabeza tal y como lo llevaba su maestra de fuego aunque no lo suficientemente largo como para llevar aquella trenza. En su cara se notaban algunas cicatrices antiguas: una le surcaba una ceja y otra salía desde el labio superior, eran recuerdos de sus prácticas más duras y de los que había sobrevivido a duras penas. Su cuerpo presentaba otras tantas cicatrices, algunas muy marcadas en la espalda y brazos pero había aprendido gracias al dolor y con el tiempo había descubierto que era capaz de manipular el agua a voluntad para curarse a sí misma... aunque el mérito no había sido enteramente suyo, había tenido un sueño donde veía a una chica de aspecto similar a ella hacerlo y simplemente había extrapolado la técnica como había podido. Bajo la piel se notaban unos marcados músculos en los brazos y sabía que tras años de duro entrenamiento todos los días su cuerpo era puro músculo y sentía cierto orgullo de que así fuera.

Se quitó las ropas que empleaba para entrenarse, una túnica corta ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones del mismo estilo, ambas prendas de color negro con ribetes rojos y se dirigió a la especie de ducha de la que disponía en su cuarto.

En cuanto el agua caliente cayó contra su piel notó como sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco. Fue limpiando los restos de polvo y arena que se habían mezclado con su sudor durante el entrenamiento y antes de salir de la ducha apoyó las manos en la piedra y cerró los ojos vaciando la mente unos segundos.

Se secó gracias a su aire control y una vez se hubo cambiado a túnicas limpias se situó en el suelo de su habitación de cara a la ventana y empezó a meditar.

Hasta hacía unos años había sido incapaz de conectar con su parte más espiritual, sin embargo todo había cambiado desde que aquel hombre se le apareciera en sueños. Un hombre de cabeza afeitada y tatuajes de los maestros del aire comenzó a aparecer en sus sueños, hablándola; al principio fue incapaz de entenderle pero con el tiempo consiguió comunicarse con él. Gracias a él aprendió por fin a controlar el viento para gran asombro de Zaheer y de sus demás maestros. No había hablado de aquellos sueños con nadie, sin embargo no le hacía falta ser demasiado espabilada como para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era su anterior reencarnación, Aang.

Tras la Convergencia Armónica y la derrota de su tío los sueños se hicieron más frecuentes y además fue cuando Zaheer obtuvo su aire control y ambos pudieron entrar al mundo espiritual.

La Convergencia Armónica… no podría olvidarla nunca. Llevaban meses preparándose para abrir los portales espirituales y unir de nuevo el mundo de los espíritus con el mortal, para ello debían liberar a Vaatu y desatar de nuevo el caos para traer al mundo de nuevo el equilibrio entre ambos mundos y todo hubiera salido bien de no haber sido porque Unalaq contaba con otros planes. No buscaba únicamente el equilibrio sino que permitió su fusión con Vaatu convirtiéndose en una especie de avatar oscuro.

Aquello no solo no formaba parte del plan sino que ponía en peligro todo por lo que habían trabajado. La fusión de Vaatu y Unalaq acabó siendo inestable y Korra se vio obligada a destruirlos a ambos. El equilibrio no pudo restablecerse aquella noche pero los espíritus habían comenzado a regresar al mundo humano y además estaba lo de los maestros de aire… al parecer debido a aquel nuevo flujo de energía espiritual, algunas personas estaban adquiriendo aquel don como había hecho su maestro y aquello le resultó increíblemente útil ya que por fin contaba con alguien que comprendiera la filosofía de los Nómadas del aire tan bien como Zaheer, que había empleado años en su estudio.

La rebelión de Unalaq había provocado un cambio en sus planes pero no en su objetivo, tenía muy clara cuál era su misión como Avatar para la cual llevaba entrenando desde que tenía uso de razón.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar de su mente cualquier pensamiento para poder meditar en paz tal y como Zaheer le había enseñado. Necesitaba estar en paz consigo misma para progresar en su cometido.

Habían pasado más de dos horas cuando abrió los ojos molesta no estaba siendo una sesión de meditación especialmente fructífera, su mente no parecía querer despejarse y tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el urgente quejido de su estómago.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las cocinas, sabía que habría algo por ahí a lo que pudiera hincarle el diente. Ya había anochecido y sabía que para esa hora no quedaría nadie por allí salvo algún guardia al cual le tocara quedarse por las noches pero nadie le cuestionaría por sus correrías nocturnas, todos sabían que no era común que tuviera horarios normales de comidas. Salvo por los entrenamientos, Korra iba y venía a las horas que más le convenían y nadie hacía nada por impedírselo.

La cocina estaba iluminada por un par de luces pero parecía desierta. Tomó algunas frutas de un gran plato y algo de arroz que debía haber sobrado de la cena y se sentó a tomarlo sobre una de las encimeras en silencio. Lamentó no disponer de un poco de té pero no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo ella misma.

Escuchó ruidos por el pasillo, se acercaba alguien. No se inmutó y esperó pacientemente a que llegara el nuevo visitante.

Una chica entró en la estancia y se dirigió al lado opuesto de donde estaba sentada Korra, parecía no haberla visto por el momento. Era una recluta que conocía desde algunos años pero en la que no había reparado completamente hasta hacía unos meses.

-Buenas noches, Kushi.-dijo Korra.

La chica se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada y le miró.

-Avatar Korra, no le había visto, lo lamento.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, no debería estar aquí para empezar, ¿cómo va la ronda esta noche? ¿Has terminado por hoy?-preguntó devolviendo su atención al cuenco de arroz del que estaba dando buena cuenta.

-Sí, hace unos minutos… y no he visto nada fuera de lo común…

-Perfecto entonces.

Terminó su comida y se apresuró a limpiar los utensilios que había usado mientras la recluta se servía un vaso de agua en un grifo situado a una prudencial distancia de la avatar. Korra le miró de soslayo y en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo estás tú? Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos a solas…-dijo para provocarla.

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo… pues bien…

-Me preocupé al no verte más, no sabía si te había asustado aquella vez.

Por primera vez la chica le miró directamente, sus ojos eran anaranjados y su pelo oscuro, era de facciones agradables y piel morena; apenas un par de centímetros más bajita que ella.

-No, no fue así es que… a lo mejor no lo encuentran… apropiado.

Korra se acercó a ella con cuidado, no quería asustarla.

-Formamos parte del Loto Rojo, buscamos el equilibrio y la libertad y eso incluye libertad al escoger a la persona con la que queremos estar, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, pero…

La avatar puso con suavidad un dedo en los labios de la chica haciéndole callar.

-Si no estás convencida de ello, no me es inconveniente, yo lo respetaré. Lo único que quiero decir es que no van a juzgarte por cómo elijas ser y aunque así fuera, deberías ser fiel a ti misma.

La chica tragó saliva pero le sonrió.

-¿Qué me dices?-le dijo Korra lamiéndose los labios.

-Que…-se mordió el labio inferior.- adelante.

Korra le levantó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar y le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron de madrugada, alguien le llamaba desde fuera de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una túnica y entreabrió la puerta.

En el pasillo le esperaba un hombre ataviado con ropas negras que se cuadró en el sitio al verla y le saludó respetuosamente.

-Avatar Korra, lamento molestarle a estas horas pero Zaheer solicita tu presencia para una reunión urgente. La esperan en diez minutos.

-Allí estaré, gracias.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó las ropas con la que se había cubierto para ponerse unas más apropiadas mirando de soslayo la figura que yacía desnuda en la cama de la cual acababa de levantarse. Cuando se hubo vestido y lavado la cara para despejarse se acercó a la chica dormida y le acarició el brazo con la yema de los dedos. La chica se removió, despertándose torpemente y sonriendo al ver a Korra.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya es de día?-preguntó con voz dormida.

-Aún no pero deberías volver a tu habitación, me necesitan urgentemente. He dejado tu ropa encima del escritorio.

La chica se levantó de la cama mientras Korra le daba la espalda.

-Avatar… gracias por esta noche.

Korra se dio la vuelta y se plantó frente a ella.

-Gracias a ti por venir… con suerte podríamos repetirlo.

Le dio un beso en los labios con una media sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente. Korra volvió hacia la puerta y antes de irse echó una mirada a su amante.

-Deberías taparte ese mordisco del cuello, por cierto.-le dijo en tono socarrón.

Una vez salió de la habitación atravesó los pasillos en silencio como un fantasma hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones en la que le esperaban Zaheer y P'li con algunas tazas de té caliente, le sorprendió verles solos pero se acercó hacia la mesa que había en medio de la sala, sentándose despreocupadamente en la silla.

-¿Una noche movida?-le preguntó Zaheer acercándole una taza.

Korra sopló el líquido caliente antes de darle un sorbo sin inmutarse ante la pregunta.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Ninguna, pero me gustaría que te centraras más en tu entrenamiento, es fundamental que mantengas el…

-Equilibrio, lo sé, Zaheer.-le interrumpió Korra.-Pero hemos de ser libres, la vida es corta para andar sujetos a leyes y aunque mi espíritu haya vivido miles de años, mi cuerpo no lo hará. He de aprovechar el tiempo que se me ha dado.

-Tal vez, mientras no distraigas a todas nuestras reclutas, no habrá ningún problema.

-No es problema… además lo dices como si no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo en tu época.

Zaheer se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad que ella le devolvió. Cuando era pequeña habían alejado de su entorno a los chicos jóvenes por miedo a que le supusieran una distracción hasta que descubrieron que no cojeaba de ese pie cuando le descubrieron viéndose a escondidas con una de las reclutas. Nadie había comentado nada al respecto de su preferencia con respecto a las relaciones, no se les juzgaban por esas cosas siempre y cuando no hicieran peligrar el orden de la organización. Sí, había estado con unas cuantas chicas del Loto Rojo pero nunca nada duradero ni escandaloso.

Poco a poco llegaron los demás convocados a la reunión: la maestra del agua Min-Hua, el maestro de tierra Ghazan, dos de los jefazos y un par de hombres que Korra no reconoció.

-Gracias por venir esta noche, lamento la ausencia de anticipación pero tenemos noticias importantes. Por favor, sentaos y tomad una taza de té.-comenzó Zaheer.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en torno a la mesa.

-Estos dos hombres son nuestros agentes especiales destinados en Ciudad República, han venido urgentemente desde allí por un asunto… preocupante.

Korra les miró sin demostrar mucho interés apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

-Desde hace unos años ha ido cogiendo fuerza en la ciudad un movimiento de carácter revolucionario. Se hacen llamar Igualitarios, buscan la eliminación de los maestros de los elementos, consideran que aquellos a los que no les ha sido concedido el arte del control elemental están oprimidos bajo el yugo de los demás ``privilegiados´´. Hasta ahora no les habíamos dado demasiada importancia aunque últimamente han ido ganando bastantes adeptos.

-¿A qué se debe?-preguntó Ghazan.

-A raíz de abrir los portales espirituales la ciudad se ha visto invadida en algunos lugares por enredaderas que parecen tener conciencia propia y además la aparición de algunos maestros del aire les ha parecido un acto aún más discriminatorio que el simple hecho de no haber nacido con la habilidad de manejar los elementos. Han comenzado a actuar y no son poco ruidosos.-hizo una pausa.-Su líder, Amon, ha dejado muy claro que pretende eliminar cualquier tipo de control y ha amenazado a todos los maestros. Dice conocer el modo de hacer que no puedan dominarlos más, que ya no hay cabida para nosotros en este mundo.

-Son sólo una panda de fanáticos, eso no nos atañe.-dijo con un gesto de desdén uno de los altos cargos.

-Sí nos afecta.-le interrumpió Korra.-Cuando una voz destaca entre la multitud clamando venganza y se le suma una muchedumbre pidiendo lo mismo es algo a tener en cuenta… Están en contra de los maestros, quieren interrumpir el flujo natural de las cosas e imponer su propio orden.

-Bien dicho, Avatar-le dio la razón Zaheer.- Aunque no debemos considerarlos como una amenaza inmediata, tal vez debamos empezar a estar más pendientes y si se pasan de la raya, erradicarlos.

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó Ming-Hua.

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien más a controlar la situación, no podemos hacer oídos sordos a esta amenaza.

-De acuerdo, tal vez podríamos ir Ghazan, Ming-Hua y yo,-propuso P'li.-no seríamos detectados y…

-No estaba pensando en vosotros precisamente aunque no descarto que en cualquier momento debamos hacer una visita allí…-les interrumpió Zaheer.-Pensaba en otra persona.

Korra notó cómo sus ojos se clavaban en ella y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Seguro?

-Es una locura, Zaheer, si alguien descubre al avatar allí estamos perdidos.-protestó uno de ellos.

Zaheer levantó una mano para tranquilizarlos.

-Korra se las ha visto en peores situaciones y confío en su criterio para resolver estas situaciones, sabe que no debe exponerse y sus poderes van más allá de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda intentar emular.-le habló a ella directamente.-Irás allí, te enterarás de lo que está ocurriendo y nos informarás.

Korra le sostuvo la mirada antes de que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa mientras en sus ojos brillaba un resplandor salvaje.

-Vamos allá.


	2. A: La misión

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido, la verdad es que tenía bastantes ganas de escribirla y vuestros mensajes me animan mucho para continuarla.Y no me enrollo más, ya os dejo el capítulo:**

* * *

Hacía mucho que el manto de la noche había cubierto la ciudad, sin embargo en la Mansión Sato había una luz que se resistía a apagarse. Una persona seguía trabajando a altas horas en uno de los talleres de los que disponía la casa, una joven de negro cabello y ojos de color esmeralda.

Cualquier persona que no conociera a Asami Sato podría pensar que era la típica niña bien, una pija del montón que se dedicaba a vivir del cuento y del dinero de su padre, sin embargo una sola conversación con ella era suficiente como para echar por tierra cualquier prejuicio. No sólo era educada y encantadora sino que tenía una mente ágil y brillante y sus proyectos estaban haciendo ganar mucho dinero a la empresa de su padre y, por ende, la suya.

Se recogió el pelo mientras cogía una de sus herramientas de la estantería, estaba fabricando un prototipo para un nuevo dirigible que pensaba presentar a su padre en una semana. En un principio estaría destinado al transporte pero sabía que a la larga el modelo se aplicaría a otros usos… seguramente Amon se acabaría apropiando de esos planos y los usaría para los Igualitarios.

Aquello no le molestaba en absoluto, quería servir a los Igualitarios pero sentía que algunos de ellos se estaban radicalizando en extremo, alguna vez compartió sus temores con su padre pero él no hacía más que quitarle importancia.

`` _Son normales las dudas en ocasiones, hija; pero debemos mantenernos fuertes. Pronto Amon nos revelará sus planes y volverás a verlo todo claro´´_ le había dicho su padre, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo.

No tenía dudas, apoyaba el movimiento Igualitario y creía fervientemente en la búsqueda de la igualdad entre maestros y aquellos que no poseían ese don, pero no todos parecían comprender su visión. Ella perseguía el fin de la opresión por parte de aquellos a los que se les había dado el control de los elementos, que nadie tuviera que volver a sufrir en sus manos por emplear un poder inconmensurable de forma tan imprudente; pero de ahí a clamar una constante venganza y la erradicación de los maestros había un gran trecho.

Sabía de muchos de los partícipes del movimiento que habían comenzado a actuar por su propia voluntad, muchas veces algunos de los trabajadores de la fábrica habían hablado de algunos maestros elementales que habían sido asaltados cuando volvían a su casa por un grupo de enmascarados, la historia se repetía: les rodeaban, les bloqueaban el chi y tras golpearlos durante un rato se iban. No sabía qué opinar de aquellas actuaciones, hasta qué punto era correcta aquella radicalización por parte de sus compañeros. No creía que obedecieran órdenes directas puesto que el propio Amon no se expondría tan deliberadamente a que la gente les pudiera rechazar de aquella manera de modo que algo más gordo de lo que ella suponía debía ocurrir en las filas de los Igualitarios.

Se secó el sudor de la frente mientras miraba el reloj, se había hecho indecentemente tarde, pero estaba acostumbrada a trabajar a altas horas de la noche, le ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada y los últimos días no había podido pegar ojo.

Decidió parar por aquella noche cuando tuvo que empezar a pelear para que sus ojos no se cerraran a causa del cansancio y recogió las herramientas que había utilizado, cogiendo el prototipo antes de llevárselo consigo.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión como una sombra, su habitación estaba considerablemente lejos de la de su padre por lo que sabía que por mucho ruido que hiciera no conseguiría despertarlo de su sueño. Entró en la enorme habitación y se desnudó casi por completo, tirándose en la cama de cualquier manera y estirándose cuan larga era pensando en que daría lo que fuera por recibir un buen masaje en la espalda.

Últimamente no hacía nada más que trabajar y no recordaba la última vez que se había tomado una tarde para sí misma, relajarse y tomarse la libertad de perder el tiempo como a ella se le antojara. No era fácil mantener esa especie de doble vida: empresaria de día y rebelde de noche; empezaba a pasarle factura y le dolía hasta el último de sus músculos. Entrenaba cuando acababa de trabajar en la empresa y nada más volver a su casa seguía trabajando, necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones de ser la complicada Asami Sato.

Se obligó a lavarse las manos y la cara antes de caer profundamente dormida en su enorme cama, el día siguiente iba a ser importante.

Durmió hasta las 8 de la mañana y tras una ducha y un frugal desayuno salió de la mansión para dirigirse a las oficinas de Industrias Futuro en su Satomobile reluciente. Llegó de las primeras, como todos los días y se encerró en su despacho esperando que el tiempo pasara con la mayor rapidez posible mientras arreglaba pilas interminables de papeleo, puro trámite pero que necesitaban de su firma oficial, al fin y al cabo era una de las altas directivas de la empresa.

Se quedó más tiempo del necesario en la oficina y cuando dieron las 7 salió a toda la velocidad para asistir a un compromiso que le era mucho más urgente.

Tras recorrer varias calles de la ciudad llegó ante un edificio que parecía estar abandonado y se cambió en el interior del coche al atuendo que solía emplear cuando se reunía con los Igualitarios agradeciendo que el automóvil contara con cristales tintados que impidieran ver el interior del mismo.

Aunque muchos de ellos no tenían problema con revelar su identidad, algunas personas como la propia Asami valoraban su anonimato dentro de las filas de Amon a pesar de que muchos de los dirigentes conocieran su identidad. Normalmente la morena solía usar el casco que formaba parte del uniforme, quería mantener su identidad en el anonimato, al fin y al cabo era una persona muy importante en la dirección de Ciudad República y no podía verse envuelta en escándalos ni arriesgarse a ser expuesta por algún traidor de los Igualitarios pese a la índole de la reunión a la cual iba a asistir. Se recogió el cabello y se tapó por completo la cara antes de entrar al edificio.

Aquella noche algunos de los allegados de Amon habían sido convocados para la asignación de nuevas misiones. Esperaba que volviera a tocarle encargarse de las bandas callejeras de maestros, nada le daba más satisfacción que detener a aquella panda de indeseables.

Los pasillos del edificio estaban débilmente iluminados pero por suerte ella conocía el camino. Llegó hasta una sala donde esperaban varias personas uniformadas de la misma manera a excepción de algunos detalles en el traje que eran indicativos del cargo de importancia que ostentaban dentro de las filas de Amon; todas esperando en silencio. Le saludaron con la cabeza cuando llegó y ella se situó junto a uno de ellos.

Amon no tardó en llegar, acompañado siempre por su segundo al mando, un hombre al que todos llamaban el Teniente.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, es un honor volver a contar con vosotros una vez más.-dijo a modo de saludo.

Amon era un hombre misterioso, siempre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara al parecer para ocultar las cicatrices que le quedaron tras sufrir el ataque por parte de unos maestros del fuego. Era alto y con la voz grave pero nadie sabía nada más acerca de su aspecto físico o de su pasado, era un hombre reservado aunque… todos lo eran en las filas de los Igualitarios.

-Como muchos sabréis nuestro gran momento se acerca, pero aún nos queda camino por recorrer y es aquí donde entráis aquí vosotros.-continuó Amon.-Una vez más asignaré diferentes misiones a cada uno de vosotros, contaréis con un equipo cuando llegue el momento. Estas semanas serán decisivas, hemos hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a raya algunas bandas criminales de la ciudad, algo que ni si quiera la eficiente policía ha conseguido… No hace falta que hable acerca de la corrupción que impera en dicha institución, ¿verdad?

Hubo un murmullo en la sala, todos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Sabían de muchos miembros de la policía que hacían la vista gorda a muchas bandas y habían iniciado también una especie de cruzada contra los corruptos, los únicos que se salvaban eran los que estaban al cargo de la jefa de policía Lin Beifong, un titán de hierro tanto en disciplina como en pelea. Asami la había conocido en algunas de las fiestas de gala de la ciudad y aquella le parecía la mujer más inquebrantable del mundo, no podía evitar pensar que ojalá todo el cuerpo de policía fuera tan diligente como ella.

Movió la cabeza al darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo parte de la conversación:

-… bandas como la Triple Amenaza han vuelto a salir de su escondite después de que les aplastásemos hace meses, pero esta vez parece que no piensan en las consecuencias. Roban comercios, atracan a la gente y sabemos que vuelven a rondar la Arena de pro-control.

-Lo que faltaba, que encima alimentaran esa despreciable práctica.-escupió uno de los presentes con odio en su voz.

Asami le miró sin decir nada pero no estaba de acuerdo, el pro-Control no solo había acabado siendo un deporte competitivo en toda regla sino que sabía de varias personas que habían conseguido huir de una vida de miseria en las calles gracias a eso… si bien es cierto que como todo deporte, no iba a estar exento de apuestas ilegales y extorsión a los participantes y había que acabar con ello a toda costa. Además había presenciado algunos combates y le habían parecido sumamente interesantes, pero prefería que eso no lo supiera ninguno de los que allí se encontraba.

Amon asintió ante la interrupción de su recluta antes de continuar.

-Ya que no nos hicieron caso una primera vez, tal vez debamos ser más duros esta vez. Voy a encargaros varias misiones de reconocimiento en las calles y por supuesto para ir encargándoos tanto de esta banda como de otros. Un par de vosotros, sin embargo tendrán que salir de la ciudad, hay otros asuntos que resolver pero son de índole más confidencial. Encontraréis los detalles de vuestras misiones en la sala contigua, datos, medios, planos… todo lo que necesitéis. Como siempre, buena suerte.

Amon se retiró a una de las salas adyacentes y les hizo entrar uno a uno, si bien respetaba que los miembros de los igualitarios quisieran mantener el anonimato entre ellos, él era el único que debía conocer la identidad de sus componentes en todo momento. Cuando Asami entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó el casco, haciendo un saludo militar al hombre que se erguía ante ella.

-Ah, buenas noches, señorita Sato, siempre es un placer verla. ¿Cómo está su padre?-le saludó con voz taimada.

Asami sabía de sobra que parte de la galantería era fingida, a Amon le interesaba mantener a la familia Sato contenta si no quería que les retirara todo el apoyo tecnológico que les habían brindado en los últimos años. Por suerte a Asami también le habían enseñado a tener una cierta dosis de hipocresía en determinadas ocasiones.

-Confío que a estas horas esté dando buena cuenta de su cena, se la merece al fin y al cabo.

-Desde luego, es la recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho.

La morena sólo asintió esperando a que Amon le diera las pertinentes instrucciones.

-Respecto a la misión que te asignaremos en esta ocasión creo que te va a gustar: te unirás a otros compañeros para intentar localizar a los componentes de varias triadas… entre ellos componentes del Agni Kai.

Asami abrió mucho los ojos, sabía que Amon no lo había dicho a la ligera. Cerró con fuerza uno de sus puños intentando mostrar serenidad en su cara, no debía dejarse dominar por la ira.

Cuando ella tenía 6 años una noche despertó sobresaltada por unos ruidos que escuchó escaleras abajo, unos indeseables habían entrado a robar en su casa. Sus padres bajaron en seguida y ella un poco después muerta de miedo al escuchar los gritos de su padre. En algún momento los ladrones se habían puesto nerviosos y habían empezado a atacar sin orden ni concierto. Lo único de lo que Asami fue consciente aquella noche era del llanto de su padre mientras sostenía en brazos el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Los ladrones no eran otros que miembros de la tríada de los Agni Kai, compuesta únicamente por maestros del fuego.

Aquella fatídica noche fue el detonante para una larga temporada en la que su padre entró en depresión, urdiendo en silencio un plan de venganza que jamás pensó en llevar a cabo hasta que conociera a Amon, viendo posible vengar a su fallecida esposa. Aunque los deseos de venganza para su madre eran tan fuertes en Asami como lo eran en su padre no había desarrollado aquel odio visceral hacia cualquier forma de control de los elementos como lo sentía él, lo cual no era impedimento para haberse alistado en las filas de los igualitarios.

Aquella misión le serviría en cierto modo para hacer justicia en nombre de su madre aunque no sería suficiente hasta acabar con la tiranía de las bandas que se creían dueñas de la ciudad.

-¿Tenemos algún punto de partida para encontrarlos?-dijo Asami tras sobreponerse.

-No direcciones sino lugares que suelen frecuentar, deberían ser suficientes por el momento. La primera fase de la misión será observarlos atentamente, aprender sus movimientos y sus actuaciones habituales; una vez hecho podréis entrar a la acción. Hay que enviar un mensaje como sea, esta ciudad no les pertenece, los maestros no tendrán cabida aquí.

Amon le tendió una carpeta con papeles y Asami la miró titubeante.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Sato?-preguntó él al observar la sombra de la duda en Asami.

-Es sólo… cuando hablamos de eliminar a los maestros elementales, ¿realmente nos referimos a todos ellos?

Escuchó una corta risa provenir de detrás de la máscara y observó a Amon impasible.

-El control de los elementos es un error de la naturaleza, una impureza que debe corregirse. Es un don que les ha hecho creerse por encima de nosotros, creen que les ha dado derecho para actuar como les convenga, aplastándonos en el proceso.

-¿Pero qué hay de todos aquellos que no lo han hecho?

-Podrían hacerlo en cualquier momento, tienen esa ventaja respecto a cualquiera de nosotros. No solo nos desprecian como si fuésemos inferiores, nos arrastran en sus guerras, nos pisotean como les viene en gana. No se perderá nada si acabamos con los maestros elementales.

Asami seguía sin estar convencida, pero se guardó sus dudas. No le convenía parecer una traidora a la causa y menos aún perder la confianza de Amon; de modo que asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo los papeles con decisión antes de volver a colocarse el casco para cubrir su rostro.

-No fallaré.

-No me cabe la menor duda. Buenas noches, señorita Sato.-dijo Amon mientras Asami se daba la vuelta para irse.

* * *

La fase de espionaje comenzó al día siguiente de la reunión y continuó llevándose a cabo en las cuatro siguientes semanas. Su equipo estaba formado por poca gente, los justos como para moverse sin llamar demasiado la atención.

De momento no habían hecho más que seguir a algunos de ellos y poco a poco iban ampliando el círculo de personas a las que investigar, haciéndose más o menos a la idea del organigrama que existía dentro de cada tríada.

Vigilaban atentamente los lugares de reunión y observaron durante días sus operaciones delictivas desde las sombras aunque por el momento y para desgracia para Asami, únicamente habían espiado a los miembros de la Triple Amenaza pero cada día pensaba para sí misma que estaban más cerca de comenzar a detener a aquellos desgraciados. La Triple Amenaza era tan solo la punta del iceberg, pronto podrían atacar a todas las tríadas y cuando lo hicieran, los habitantes de Ciudad República les recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Una de las noches se encontraba ella con tres reclutas observando uno de los edificios clave cuando detectaron más movimiento del habitual. Normalmente cada semana solían reunirse ahí una veintena de dirigentes allí, sin embargo aquella vez estaban llegando muchas más personas de las que habrían esperado.

-¿Qué hacemos, jefa?-le dijo uno de sus hombres.

-De momento esperar sin ser detectados, no sabemos lo que pueden estar tramando.-respondió ella observándolos con unos prismáticos con visión nocturna.- Cuando se encuentren todos en el interior del edificio haremos un perímetro de reconocimiento, no recuerdo haber visto a muchos de estos, tal vez sean gente que normalmente tengan encubierta. Debemos ser cautos, puede que esta noche avancemos mucho más de lo que hemos hecho estos días.

Cuando todos los mafiosos entraron al edificio, Asami y su equipo esperaron un tiempo prudencial antes de abandonar su escondrijo y moverse al amparo de la noche.

Reconocieron los automóviles de algunos de ellos, los asiduos a aquel lugar y aquellos a los que ya tenían más que investigados; sin embargo los que más les interesaban eran aquellos que no conocían.

Una vez hubieron terminado con aquella inspección se aproximaron a los laterales del edificio y lanzaron a lo alto una especie de cuerdas metálicas que se engancharon a la azotea del lugar. Se anudaron las cuerdas al cinturón del uniforme y comenzaron a trepar hacia el único piso en el que había luz. Observar directamente la reunión era imprudente pero cada día colocaban equipos especiales de escucha intentado averiguar qué tramaba aquella panda de indeseables.

Estaban a punto de encender el equipo cuando una voz proveniente del interior les llamó la atención.

-¡Eh, nos están vigilando!-vociferó un hombre.

Asami giró la cabeza y vio con horror abrirse una de las ventanas y como una figura agarraba a uno de los reclutas, intentando meterlo hacia el interior. El recluta, llevado por el pánico se soltó de la cornisa y se precipitó al vacío.

-¡No!-gritó Asami sin pensar un segundo.

En sus uniformes contaban con unas tiras metálicas retráctiles que salían directamente de las mangas del traje y que les podían servir para engancharse a distintos lugares. Asami lanzó una que se enrolló en torno a la cintura del pobre chico y paró su caída con una fuerte sacudida que amenazó con dislocarle el hombro. Balanceó al chico hasta que pudo agarrarse a una nueva superficie y sólo entonces fue consciente de que acababa de revelar su situación.

-¡Cogedles!-gritó el mismo hombre de antes.

No hizo falta que Asami diera la orden de retirada, todos comenzaron el descenso a una velocidad vertiginosa y cuando tocaron el suelo se dispusieron a huir. Por desgracia los de la tríada también se habían dado prisa para perseguirlos puesto que una llamarada pasó rozando el costado de Asami.

Los cuatro igualitarios se prepararon para defenderse con la esperanza de poder huir en cuanto les fuera posible. Antes de que bajaran todos los que habían asistido a esa reunión se apresuraron a plantar cara a los más rápidos, consiguiendo inutilizar su control de los elementos bloqueando su flujo de chi. Consiguieron librarse de unos cuantos antes de que la situación se volviera realmente peligrosa.

Asami luchaba codo con codo junto a sus compañeros cuando comenzaron a rodearles. Ellos buscaron una apertura para huir y la encontraron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientras corrían a la desesperada por las calles de la ciudad, los de la tríada les perseguían incansablemente empleando su poder contra ellos. Asami les guiaba ya que sabía perfectamente el trazado de las calles de la ciudad y estaban a punto de despistarlos cuando se le ocurrió mirar tras de sí, observando como una gigantesca llamarada se aproximaba a su compañero.

Le placó apartándole de la trayectoria del fuego, recibiendo ella parte del impacto y rodando por el suelo un par de metros. Desde el suelo notó un intenso dolor en el hombro izquierdo y en una de sus piernas, le costó un esfuerzo hercúleo ponerse en pie y se maldijo a sí misma, no sabía cómo salir de esta.

Antes de pensar en un plan siquiera, uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella y le hizo pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros, ayudándole a huir. Por suerte uno de ellos ya había pensado en la forma de escapar y les esperaba más adelante: había abierto una de las tapas metálicas de las alcantarillas y les hacía señas para acercarse.

Juntos entraron en el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad y aparentemente eso pareció despistar a sus perseguidores puesto que escucharon los automóviles alejarse por las calles. Por primera vez el grupo pudo tomarse un pequeño descanso y el recluta que había cargado con Asami le tendió la mano.

-Te debo la vida, jefa, de no ser por ti ese lunático me hubiera achicharrado vivo.-le dijo con voz seria.

Asami le estrechó la mano sin titubear.

-No hay de qué, el equipo está para que cuidemos los unos de los otros. Salgamos de aquí, no ha sido nuestra mejor noche.

Los demás asintieron y regresaron al cuartel general de los Igualitarios a informar de lo sucedido.

Llegó a su casa de madrugada, dolorida y con el uniforme de los igualitarios aún puesto. El traje se había chamuscado en algunos puntos pero sabía que las lesiones no se debían al fuego sino a la aparatosa caída y al incidente en el edificio. Se dirigió a su habitación pero por el camino escuchó una voz que le hizo pararse en el pasillo.

-Has llegado demasiado tarde, me temía lo peor.

Asami se giró encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad, su pelo era canoso y su cara afable, adornada con un prominente bigote. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa cansada mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo somos las chicas de hoy en día, salimos hasta muy tarde para disfrutar de las fiestas nocturnas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre y Asami se dirigió cojeando hasta él para darle un abrazo. El hombre la estrechó entre sus brazos de buena gana.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te han herido?

Asami se miró la pierna y se encogió de hombros.

-Fue para salvar a uno de mis compañeros, mereció la pena.

Su padre le miró con expresión preocupada.

-Debes tener cuidado, hija; no quiero que nada malo te ocurra. Eres todo lo que me queda desde que tu madre nos fue arrebatada.

La chica le besó la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, esto en dos días se habrá curado.

-Llevas varias semanas trabajando duramente, deberías tomarte un descanso. Estoy seguro que Amon te lo concederá después de esta lesión.

Asami meditó en silencio, la verdad es que hasta la semana que viene no tendría que volver a salir de expedición nocturna y en la empresa había estado haciendo horas extra…

-¿Estás seguro de que la empresa no se te caerá encima si no estoy?-le preguntó a su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye, jovencita, que llevo dirigiendo esa empresa desde antes de que te quitara los pañales.-le regañó el hombre con una sonrisa.-Tómate unas pequeñas vacaciones… por mí al menos.

Asami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por ti lo que sea.

Su padre le dio un beso en la frente antes de desearle buenas noches y alejarse por el pasillo en dirección contraria de la habitación de Asami.

Cuando la chica llegó a su habitación se quitó el maltrecho uniforme y se examinó las zonas doloridas detenidamente. Por suerte no había quedado ninguna herida, el dolor era puramente muscular pero el que más le preocupaba era el del hombro derecho. Le costaba moverlo con normalidad y notaba un espantoso crujido cuando intentaba rotarlo sobre la articulación, probablemente alguna distensión o algo por el estilo.

Se echó con cuidado sobre el colchón y pensó que unos días de descanso era justo lo que necesitaba, tal vez debería acercarse a algún doctor, pero aquello supondría una serie de incómodas preguntas a las que no le apetecía demasiado responder.

Se durmió sin apenas proponérselo y se levantó mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, pero se sentía mucho más descansada de lo que había estado en meses. Se desperezó en la cama y en seguida lo lamentó puesto que el dolor en el hombro derecho volvió de improviso, sin embargo la pierna estaba en perfectas condiciones por lo que nada le impediría darse una vuelta por la ciudad, tal vez incluso podría pasarse por el centro comercial.

Desayunó con toda la calma del mundo y tras coger su coche se dirigió a la zona comercial de Ciudad República. Pasó toda la mañana yendo de tienda en tienda y es que pese a su doble vida, tenía derecho a ser vanidosa con su imagen. Comió allí y tras dejar sus compras en el coche, decidió dar un pequeño paseo.

Ciudad República había ido cambiando con el paso de los años, se había ampliado su trazado en varias ocasiones, especialmente tras la misteriosa aparición de las enredaderas en la cara norte de la ciudad. Nadie sabía de dónde habían salido ni por qué, aunque había escuchado decir que se debía a la Convergencia Armónica que había tenido lugar hacía cosa de dos años pero no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba… Tal vez debiera preguntarle al maestro Tenzin. Era el descendiente del anterior avatar, Aang y uno de los pocos que poseían el aire control de nacimiento, además de sus hijos; aunque no eran los únicos maestros del viento, desde que aparecieron las enredaderas también se reportaron casos de personas que de la noche a la mañana podían controlar el viento. Aquello resultaba de sumo interés a Asami, pero no sabía cómo enterarse de más al respecto al igual que le gustaría saber qué habría sido del nuevo Avatar. Había estudiado por su cuenta el ciclo de las reencarnaciones pero no sabía por qué aún no se había encontrado al sucesor de Aang, tal vez si apareciera podría traer un poco de equilibrio a aquella ciudad…

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba no fue consciente de la enorme sombra que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, sólo sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado y un fuerte impacto lateral que la desestabilizó, haciendo que trastabillara. Notó un chasquido en el talón antes de sentir como se caía, cerrando los ojos; sin embargo nunca llegó a sentir el suelo.

Sintió cómo un par de brazos la cogían en vilo, manteniéndola lejos del suelo, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que brillaban en una cara de piel morena.

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo una grave voz femenina.

Asami tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Siento el golpe, has debido llevarte un buen susto.-le dijo la recién llegada poniéndole de nuevo en el suelo.

Ante Asami se encontraba una chica de su edad aproximadamente, fuerte y de piel bronceada ataviada con ropas de la Tribu del Agua. En su cara se marcaban algunas cicatrices que le conferían un aire misterioso aunque no le restaban ningún atractivo y su pelo era corto y afeitado a los lados. Se regañó mentalmente por su descortesía.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada aunque gracias por salvarme.-le dijo Asami con una sonrisa antes de tenderle la mano.- Me llamo Asami.

La chica de piel morena esbozó una media sonrisa y le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Soy Korra.

* * *

 **No quería aclararlo al principio del capítulo para mantener interés hasta el final, si alguno viene de leer el one-shot se le hará raro que Asami no reconozca a Korra, pero me he tomado alguna licencia literaria: se encontraron hace tres años y Asami no la ha reconocido todavía.**


	3. K: Ciudad República

**Os subo nuevo capítulo antes de irme unos días a aprovechar las poquitas vacaciones que me quedan, espero que os guste, sé que de momento la acción va un poco lenta pero quiero asentar bien las bases del fic antes de ir a más.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que me habéis ido mandando, como siempre, se valoran un montón y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

* * *

 **Cap. 3: Ciudad República**

Nada más conocer el destino de su nueva misión, Korra comenzó con los preparativos de la misma: se haría pasar por una chica recién llegada de la Tribu del Agua del Sur y se le daría ropa más propia de aquella región.

Korra pasó dos días dedicada casi por completo al estudio de aquel lugar: geografía, tradiciones y todo lo que le pudiera ser útil. Lo más curioso del asunto era que por primera vez estaba aprendiendo algo de su tierra natal. No conocía mucho de su pasado, la mayor parte de sus recuerdos comenzaban y acababan en la sede del Loto Rojo, no recordaba ninguna otra forma de vida anterior que no fuera el extenuante aprendizaje al que había sido acostumbrada desde temprana edad.

Tuvo que negociar bastantes concesiones con Zaheer y los demás diligentes como por ejemplo que se le dejara espacio una vez estuviera en la ciudad, es decir; un piso franco de la organización en el que sólo estuviera ella y el más importante, debía poder llevarse a Naga.

Naga era su animal particular, no le consideraba una mascota porque no era tal cosa, era su amiga y compañera de batallas, aunque aquella compañera de batallas fuera un perro-oso polar enorme y de un insólito pelaje oscuro. Encontró a Naga en el polo Sur cuando era una poco más que una niña y el Loto Rojo la llevó a observar dónde se situaba uno de los portales espirituales. Una noche, Korra despertó al sentir una voz que le llamaba fuera de la tienda y sin pararse a pensar en ningún momento en si hacía lo correcto, salió en su búsqueda. Sola y muerta de frío fue como encontró una bolita peluda negra que se resguardaba del frío de la tundra. Korra la cogió en brazos, la metió dentro de su abrigo para mantenerla caliente y regresó al campamento donde todos la estaban buscando a la desesperada.

Aguantó la reprimenda por haberse ido sin permiso con estoicismo antes de revelar el bulto que ocultaba bajo el abrigo, uno de los reclutas del Loto Rojo amenazó con matar a aquel cachorro pero ante la insistencia y la testarudez de Korra, Zaheer cedió y le concedió acoger y criar al animal, haciéndola por completo responsable de los desastres que pudiera causar.

Naga no sólo había crecido mucho más que cualquier perro-oso polar conocido sino que había demostrado una gran inteligencia y lealtad hacia Korra, sin embargo ésta sabía que Naga no era un perrito al cual ponerle una correa y la dejaba correr libre por las montañas cercanas a su base, sabiendo que el enorme animal no se metería en ningún problema y que acudiría a ella si la necesitaba en cualquier momento.

Aunque en un primer momento habían sido reticentes a dejar que Naga viajara con ellos, tuvieron que ceder ante la amenaza de Korra de no asistir a la misión.

No se despidió de nadie en particular cuando dejó la sede del Loto Rojo aunque sabía que no iba a volver en una larga temporada, simplemente empacó su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias y salió de la montaña junto a algunos guardias sin mirar atrás, siempre escoltada por Naga.

Llegaron a Ciudad República en barco y durante todo el trayecto Korra se quedó en cubierta, era la primera vez que viajaba de día y a plena vista. Adoraba el mar y por suerte para ella debían dar un largo rodeo para simular que la ruta que seguían era la habitual para los barcos que venían desde el Polo Sur, de modo que un viaje que normalmente hubiera durado dos días, duró una semana.

La tripulación del barco era amable pero la trataban con cierto miedo, algo a lo que Korra estaba de sobra acostumbrada y no le molestaba en absoluto ya que no era una persona aficionada a banales charlas ni a compañía constante a no ser que viniera por parte de Naga o alguna amante ocasional.

La llegada a Ciudad República fue acorde al horario establecido y desde el momento en el que desembarcó lo observó todo con ojos muy abiertos. Había visto muchas ciudades, pero ninguna como aquella, era una maravilla tecnológica, las calles bullían de actividad y en todas partes había gente atareada en sus asuntos o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo. Según lo que Korra había leído el gran crecimiento de la ciudad se debía al esfuerzo cooperativo entre personas de todas las naciones, el resultado había sido una próspera y viva metrópoli que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

Los guardias del Loto Rojo la guiaron por la ciudad hasta el lugar donde estaban establecidos. La organización contaba con pisos francos repartidos por toda la ciudad, situados en puntos clave de la misma, a Korra se le dejaría un pequeño apartamento cercano a la bahía de Yue. Había conseguido quedarse en aquel apartamento sola aunque se le había dejado bien claro que al menos tres noches a la semana debía reunirse con el resto de los integrantes del Loto Rojo para reuniones tanto estratégicas como rutinarias.

Cuando se hubo instalado en el lugar, recorrió junto a un par de reclutas la ciudad. A simple vista pasaba desapercibida, parecía una chica más de las Tribus de Agua acompañada por dos amigos, lo que llamaba la atención era el gigantesco animal que caminaba a su lado. Era consciente que resultaría un espectáculo a la vista, al fin y al cabo no muchos habrían visto un perro-oso polar en su vida, ni qué decir que negro o domesticado, ya que por lo que sabía Korra ella era la única que había conseguido tan hazaña.

Durante todo el día le llenaron la cabeza de nombres de calles, edificios y datos de toda la Ciudad: líderes políticos, nombres de personas influyentes e incluso comentarios acerca del crimen organizado que actuaba en la ciudad. Korra se dejaba guiar pacientemente, algo que los reclutas parecieron agradecer puesto que no querían importunar al Avatar; y escuchó con atención cada palabra que decían grabándola a fuego en su cerebro.

Atardecía cuando la escoltaron de nuevo a su piso y le dieron algunas cosas que necesitaría: comida suficiente, una bolsa con dinero del que podría disponer a su antojo y una serie de documentos que le serían útiles en los que detallaban la investigación que habían estado realizando los últimos meses acerca de los Igualitarios. Korra les agradeció el servicio prestado antes de que los dos hombres se fueran y la dejaran por fin a solas.

Investigó un poco por aquel apartamento, no era algo espectacular pero era lo más grande que había tenido para ella sola en toda su vida: constaba de una habitación, una pequeña cocina comunicada con una sala de estar, un cuarto de baño y una pequeña sala que emplearía como estudio particular. Lo mejor sin duda eran las vistas de su habitación, constaba de un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver toda la bahía de Yue, podía ver la estatua erguida en honor al avatar Aang, la isla en la que se situaba el Templo del Aire y un estrambótico y luminoso edificio que, según le habían dicho, era la Arena del pro-control, una especie de deporte en el cual equipos formados por un maestro de agua, uno de fuego y uno de tierra competían entre ellos para ganar un título y el dinero que ello conllevaba. Era una práctica que le intrigaba, tal vez podría ser divertido ir a echar un vistazo aunque aquella noche debiera estudiar la información que se le acababa de dar…

Korra era disciplinada, no cuestionaba órdenes de superiores directos pero nadie le había prohibido que se tomara sus libertades de vez en cuando y después de la larga reclusión a la que había estado expuesta durante aquellos años consideraba aquello como una señal. Era hora de que explorara el mundo que le rodeara por su cuenta, sin guardias ni mentores. Era perfectamente consciente de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no debía exponer su condición como Avatar ni, por supuesto, al Loto Rojo; tanto ella como la organización debían permanecer ocultos al mundo por el momento y ella no era estúpida. Se le había asesorado desde niña que en público únicamente empleara una forma de control y jamás había tenido ningún problema para cumplirlo. Pese a que prefería usar el fuego control para salir más rápidamente de los apuros, decidió que mientras estuviera establecida en Ciudad República sería únicamente maestra del agua, lo más acorde a su aspecto.

Sin dedicarle un segundo más, se preparó para salir del apartamento antes de notar el húmedo hocico de Naga dándole un golpecito en el codo. Miró a aquella enorme bola de pelo y le rascó las orejas.

-No puedo sacar esta noche, chica, llamaríamos demasiado la atención y en teoría me estoy escapando…-le dijo mientras le rascaba tras las orejas.- Te traeré algo rico de comida, pero debes quedarte aquí.

Naga dio un corto ladrido y se tumbó donde estaba, dándole a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí.

-Buena chica.-murmuró antes de salir del apartamento.

Deambuló por las calles con paso lento, no sabía orientarse aún por la ciudad sin embargo era capaz de sentirla al completo. Había sido consciente desde el primer momento de lo especial que era aquella ciudad y sabía por qué Aang la había construido en aquel preciso lugar: rebosaba energía espiritual allá donde fuera, desde el momento en el que había puesto un pie en el lugar sintió que la propia ciudad le daba la bienvenida, sintiendo el poder que rezumaba en cada esquina. Se sentía más en contacto consigo misma simplemente por estar allí aunque tal vez se debiera a que una gran parte de su vida pasada habría transcurrido allí mismo.

Tal vez no conociera las calles pero podía ver a través de las vibraciones de energía que le devolvían las enredaderas espirituales que se extendían a lo largo de toda la ciudad, de alguna forma ellas le guiaban.

En poco tiempo llegó ante el enorme edificio que habían dedicado como Arena del Pro Control y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, era una auténtica maravilla arquitectónica, le asombraban las cosas que podían llegar a construirse aquellos días.

Se unió al afluente de gente que pugnaba por entrar al interior para ver el espectáculo y tomó asiento lo más cerca del ring de combate que pudo, esperando pacientemente. Nadie pareció reparar mucho en su presencia, lo cual agradecía, le gustaba la tranquilidad. Por fin las luces se apagaron, dejando únicamente iluminado el ring central que se levantaba sobre una enorme piscina que parecía de varios metros de profundidad.

Aunque el precepto del pro-control era sencillo, se descubrió disfrutando enormemente de cada combate entre los equipos, observando un auténtico despliegue de habilidades de control. La cooperación entre los tres miembros de cada equipo era asombrosa y de ella dependía enormemente la victoria de los mismos.

Dos horas después de que se sentara dio por finalizado el evento, al parecer aquello eran unas jornadas clasificatorias de cara a un campeonato bastante importante según parecía. Mientras salía de la Arena se prometió que asistiría en alguna otra ocasión.

Deambuló de nuevo por las calles, dejándose llevar por el espectáculo que era la ciudad por la noche y ya de paso buscando algún sitio donde coger algo de comer puesto que estaba hambrienta. Por fin encontró un puesto de fideos y se comió una enorme ración sin mediar palabra con ningún otro cliente, consciente de las miradas de desconfianza que recibía sin parar salvo por parte de lo demás comensales a excepción de la camarera que parecía flirtear con ella, en otras circunstancias le habría seguido el juego encantada, pero una misión era una misión y debía mantener la cabeza clara.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su apartamento escuchó revuelo a sus espaldas pero no le prestó atención hasta que notó un cosquilleo subiendo por su pierna hasta el hombro, algo le había trepado por la ropa. Giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con un animalito de pelaje rojizo que tenía un panecillo en la boca.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-le preguntó.

El animal movió las orejas emitiendo un agudo ruido que fue eclipsado por una voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Alto al ladrón!

Korra se giró para ver llegar a un hombre de avanzada edad corriendo hacia ella hecho una furia, el hombre se paró ante ella y resopló un par de veces antes de apuntarle con el dedo.

-¿Esa asquerosa rata es tuya?-le dijo con voz enfadada.

-La verdad es que no y sinceramente no entiendo este revuelo.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Me ha robado ese panecillo! ¿¡Te parece poco?!

-… ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un panecillo?

-¡Gracias a esos panecillos me gano el sueldo!-le gritó el hombre con la cara enrojecida por la rabia.

-Pues para ser tu negocio no lo tienes demasiado bien vigilado, de todos modos enfadarse así con un hurón es bastante lamentable.

-¡Pero serás…!

-Lo primero de todo tranquilícese y lo segundo…-metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.-no se preocupe tanto, yo le pagaré el estúpido panecillo.

Tiró una moneda a lo alto y el hombre la cogió entre sus manos, mirándole aún rojo.

-Como vuelva a ver a esa rata cerca de mi puesto, le convierto en sopa.-le amenazó dándose la vuelta.

Cuando el hombre se hubo alejado lo suficiente, miró al pequeño animal que seguía en su hombro mordisqueando el pan.

-Para ser un hurón de fuego, te metes en demasiados problemas.-le dijo rascándole en la frente.

-¡Paaaaaaaabuuuuuu!-gritó la voz de un chico a lo lejos.

Un chico se paró frente a ella jadeando con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. El hurón saltó desde el hombro de Korra hasta el del chico, que se puso en pie mirándole con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Asumo que es tuyo.-le dijo ella.

Él asintió.

-Lo siento mucho, le perdí un segundo de vista y cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo con el panecillo en la boca y el dueño del puesto iba a detrás.

-No pasa nada, ya me he encargado de ello.

-¿En serio? Muchísimas gracias, en serio.-respiró aliviado extendiendo una mano mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.-Soy Bolin, por cierto.

Korra le estrechó la mano con fuerza estudiándole en silencio, tenía el pelo moreno y ojos verdes, su expresión era bonachona y sincera. Bolin le devolvió la fuerza del apretón de manos con entusiasmo, no había duda de que era fuerte.

-Mi nombre es Korra. Ahora que lo pienso, yo te he visto antes, ¿tú no participas en el Pro-control?

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó mientras su pecho se hinchaba con orgullo.

-Pues sí, formo parte de los Hurones de fuego junto a mi hermano y un amigo… no es por presumir pero si has estado atenta a los anteriores combates podrás suponer que tenemos muchas posibilidades de llegar alto este año.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que es el primer combate que veo, soy nueva en la ciudad…

-Ah, pues entonces has encontrado a la persona ideal, me he criado aquí, si quieres ir a ver cualquier cosa cualquier día sólo tienes que pasarte por la Arena, vivo allí y estoy casi siempre, sólo tienes que preguntar por mí.

Frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, no entendía tanta amabilidad desinteresada pero tal vez aquel chico le resultara útil en un futuro, la verdad es que le vendría bien estar con alguien que conociera la ciudad.

-Muy bien, cuenta con ello.-le respondió.

Bolin se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y ella retomó su camino, comprando antes de volver un premio para Naga tal y como había prometido.

Pasaron un par de semanas y ya estaba más que hecha a la vida de la ciudad, ocasionalmente iba con Bolin a recorrer sin descanso las calles, aprendiendo del chico y de su lacónico hermano, Mako, al cual no se parecía en absoluto tanto en carácter como en apariencia: compartían el pelo moreno, pero era más delgado y de ojos anaranjados; facciones propias de una persona de la nación del fuego. Presentía que su hermano no se fiaba de ella del todo aunque no podía culparlo en absoluto.

Pasaba casi todos los días entrenando por las mañanas en unos apartados almacenes en los cuales habían establecido una base secreta el Loto Rojo y podía seguir practicando sus habilidades junto a otros reclutas; por las noches se encargaban de misiones de reconocimiento de los Igualitarios. Habían descubierto varios sitios en los que solían reunirse y es que muchos de ellos no se molestaban en ocultarse lo más mínimo, sin embargo por el momento los Igualitarios no parecían hacer otra cosa que no fuera perseguir Tríadas y la verdad es que aquello distaba mucho de disgustar a Korra.

Había sido testigo de varios altercados entre Igualitarios y criminales aunque por norma no intervenían a no ser que estuviera en peligro alguna de sus vidas, el objetivo era mantenerse en secreto a todos hasta que a los Igualitarios se les ocurriera pasarse de la raya. Korra recordaba con particular interés una noche en la que los miembros de una Tríada conocida como la Triple Amenaza casi acaba con un grupo de Igualitarios que acabaron por desaparecer misteriosamente, seguramente habrían huido por el alcantarillado.

Los miembros del Loto Rojo sospechaban de las actuaciones de los Igualitarios ya que hasta el momento no se habían manifestado demasiado, pero parecían estar envalentonándose poco a poco y aquello les preocupaba y la propia Korra compartía aquella preocupación, sin embargo por el momento no podían hacer nada.

Al margen de aquellas experiencias, llevaba una vida bastante normal… dentro de lo que cabía.

Una de las pocas mañanas que pasaba sola decidió salir a dar una vuelta con Naga, por fortuna la gente parecía haberse ido acostumbrando a la presencia del enorme animal y por lo menos ya no se apartaban con pánico de ellas, incluso algunas personas que llevaban los puestos de comida del mercado principal le saludaron mientras pasaba. Le gustaba sacar a Naga, no quería dejarla encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño durante mucho tiempo. El gran animal caminaba un poco por detrás de ella, lista para protegerla si era necesario y lo observaba todo con inocente curiosidad.

Korra notó como Naga empezaba a removerse nerviosa, olisqueando el ambiente con creciente nerviosismo aunque no le dio demasiada importancia, nada malo iba a ocurrir a la luz del día y de ser así estarían preparadas. Sin previo aviso, el animal empezó a correr persiguiendo algo.

-¡Naga, vuelve aquí!-le gritó echando a correr detrás de ella.

Una cosa es que se hubieran acostumbrado a ella pero otra distinta era que dejara correr a Naga por la ciudad con el peligro que ello conllevaba. Si querían pasar una estancia tranquila, debía evitar que Naga fuera aterrorizando a los ciudadanos por las calles.

Naga se movía con una rapidez prodigiosa y con sorprendente habilidad para ser un animal tan pesado, en más de una ocasión Korra temió que echara por tierra a algún viandante o algún puesto, sin embargo los evitó ágilmente.

La carrera duró unos cinco minutos antes de que viera como el animal pasaba peligrosamente cerca de una chica y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡Te la vas a cargar, Naga!

Dio un sprint para coger a la chica en brazos mientras caía, evitando que llegara al suelo. La chica le miró y Korra se encontró mirando dos grandes ojos del color de la esmeralda en los que brillaba una expresión confundida.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a la chica.- Siento el golpe, has debido llevarte un buen susto.

La dejó de nuevo en el suelo y mientras la chica se alisaba las arrugas de la ropa le observó: tenía la piel pálida e inmaculada, contrastando con una cabellera negra como el azabache. Era unos centímetros más alta que ella, y no se debía únicamente a los tacones que llevaba; y era muy atractiva. Había algo en ella que le era muy familiar… demasiado familiar.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada aunque gracias por salvarme.-le dijo ella sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.- Me llamo Asami.

Clic. Algo encajó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa.

-Soy Korra.-le dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Ha estado cerca, ¿eh?-comentó.-Aunque para ser sincera no sé ni qué ha pasado.

Korra sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y la chica lo hizo. Tras ella se encontraba Naga, que había vuelto con expresión arrepentida. La chica pareció asustarse porque dio un brinco y un paso atrás, Korra observó que al apoyar el talón hacía una mueca de dolor.

-Lo que ha pasado es que aquí mi amiga no sabe obedecer una simple orden y se pone en plan cazadora por la ciudad.-dijo Korra regañando al animal.

Asami la miró y señaló a Naga.

-¿Eso es tuyo?

-¿Eso? Ella más bien.-puntualizó dando un par de palmadas en el cuello de Naga.-Se llama Naga y se ha quedado sin premios por una temporada.

Naga agachó la cabeza con un gemido triste y Korra miró a Asami, que observaba al animal con curiosidad.

-Vaya, es enorme… y preciosa, la verdad. ¿Qué es?

-Es un perro-oso polar, probablemente de las pocas en nacer con el pelaje oscuro y sin lugar a dudas la primera en ser adiestrada en toda la historia.-dijo sin evitar presumir un poco.-Puedes acariciarla si quieres, no es peligrosa si no se le enfada.

Asami comenzó a rascarle tras las orejas y Naga comenzó a mover la cola complacida. La chica le miró sin borrar la sonrisa y Korra le devolvió una media sonrisa sin ser apenas consciente, sin embargo se obligó a cambiar el gesto.

Carraspeó antes de hablar:

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a algún lado?

-¿Eh?-dijo distraída.-Ah, no es necesario, seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer.

-En absoluto, de hecho pareces tú mucho más ocupada que yo.

Asami se encogió de hombros antes de acceder y comenzó a andar cojeando.

-¿Eso te lo hemos hecho nosotras?-le preguntó Korra señalando su pierna.

La chica de pelo moreno sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, se me pasará.

-Lo que tú digas, Naga, al suelo.

Naga se tumbó, quedando a la altura justa como para que Asami se subiera encima, sin embargo la morena no parecía tan convencida.

-O te subes o te subo.-le dijo Korra a modo de amenaza.

Asami se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba que Korra le ayudase a subir a lomos de Naga, que acto seguido comenzó a trotar alegremente.

La morena les fue guiando por la ciudad y mientras tanto iban hablando entre ellas.

Pasaron frente un puesto que le llamó la atención a Korra: un niño anunciaba en voz alta que vendía rosas, sin embargo cuando les echó un vistazo vio que no eran rosas normales, sino de metal. Se paró frente aquel humilde puesto y les echó un vistazo.

-Hermosas, ¿quién las hace?-preguntó al niño.

-Las hago yo.-respondió orgulloso.

-Vaya, esto requiere una habilidad impresionante.-le dijo mientras observaba una con detenimiento, no les faltaba el mínimo detalle.

-Muchas gracias, mi padre me enseñó.

-¿Puedes controlar los metales?

-Somos de Zaofu, ahí es muy normal.

-Pues felicítale de mi parte, ha hecho un trabajo excelente enseñándote.

El niño miró al suelo con expresión apesadumbrada.

-Mi padre murió hace un par de años en un accidente en la fábrica en la que trabajaba, hago estas rosas para ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Korra le miró en silencio.

-Me llevo una, ¿cuánto cuestan?

-Cinco yuans.

Cogió una rosa de color rojo brillante antes de rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacar unas cuantas monedas que le tendió al niño. Él las cogió y le miró atónito.

-Pero aquí hay…-le dijo.

-Mucho más de la cuenta, lo sé, pero dáselo a tu madre, seguro que lo agradecerá.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo con ojos brillantes.

Korra le dio los buenos días antes de proseguir su camino.

-Eso que has hecho… ha sido bonito aunque un poco imprudente.-le dijo Asami pasado un rato.

-¿Imprudente?-preguntó Korra mirándole con curiosidad.

-A lo mejor te estaba estafando.

Ahogó una carcajada.

-No mentía, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No me equivoco nunca en estas cosas, hazme caso.-le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente.

Y tanto que no se equivocaba, uno de sus infiltrados en el Reino de Tierra le había enseñado a leer la verdad en las personas, precisamente un hombre que trabajaba en Zaofu, Aiwei. Pero por motivos evidentes no podía contarle aquello a Asami.

Por fin llegaron al barrio en el que estaba estacionado el coche de Asami, que bajó con cuidado de Naga con la ayuda de Korra.

-Gracias por traerme, la verdad es que ha sido una mañana muy agradable incluso con el accidente.-le dijo Asami con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que no nos guardes rencor, Naga no es mala, simplemente se deja llevar a veces.

-Sé que no lo es.-dijo mientras le rascaba el cuello al animal.

Korra les miró y jugueteó con la rosa que aún llevaba en las manos… no perdía nada. Le tendió la pieza de metal a Asami antes de decir:

-Toma, como compensación por haberte atropellado antes.

Asami la miró con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-No tienes que darme ninguna compensación.

-Lo imaginaba, pero de todos modos quiero hacerlo.-insistió.

La morena cogió la rosa y sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-La aceptaré con una condición.

-Tú dirás.-respondió Korra enarcando una ceja.

-Yo acepto la rosa, pero a cambio de que vengas a cenar conmigo un día.

Korra meditó un segundo en silencio.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuándo y dónde?

-Hmmm, ¿mañana en el Kwong's cuisine?

-¿No es el restaurante carísimo y súper exclusivo de la ciudad?

Asami se rio.

-Sí, yo no lo hubiera descrito así pero… sí, es ese.

-Ya… me temo que no tengo ropa apropiada para ese lugar… y mucho menos el suficiente dinero.

-No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo, sólo tienes que venir y ya lo resolveré todo.

-Está bien, ahí me tendrás.-se rindió, levantando las manos.

-Perfecto.-dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche.-A las 9 en la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

Korra asintió con la cabeza y Asami se metió al automóvil, despidiéndose con la mano antes de arrancar el vehículo. Korra le vio perderse tras una esquina y se giró hacia Naga, dándole una palmada en el lomo mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Vamos progresando, Naga. Juraría que mañana tengo una cita con una Igualitaria.


	4. A: Cena elegante

**Bueno, pues se acabaron las vacaciones para mí, vuelta al curso y todo eso así que para animar a los que estéis en mi misma situación he decidido subir nuevo capítulo a ver si se hace un poquito más llevadero.**

 **Me encanta que os vaya gustando, mil gracias por todos los comentarios. Ya sabéis que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos y se agradecen enormemente.**

* * *

Echó un vistazo al reloj, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para poder arreglarse antes de ir a la cena. Se observó en el espejo mientras se ponía un vestido rojo oscuro sin mangas y sin excesivo escote ya que el propio vestido se cerraba a la altura del cuello, se peinó y se puso un poco de maquillaje entre el que incluyó un carmín de labios rojo que le encantaba.

No sabía si considerar aquella noche como una cita, la verdad es que se encontraba un tanto confusa respecto a aquella chica. Había soñado con ella la noche anterior, tenía la incesante sensación de que no era la primera vez que se veían, pero podría equivocarse. Lo único que tenía claro era que había algo sumamente atrayente en ella y se moría por averiguar qué y quién era, qué pensamientos escondían aquellos profundos ojos azules que parecían leer el alma de todo aquel que miraran.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y su padre asomó la cabeza a la habitación.

-No sabía si seguías en casa, Asami.

La chica se giró sin moverse del sitio y sonrió a su padre, que entró y se acercó a ella.

-No me espera hasta dentro de una hora.

-Tu acompañante debe ser afortunado para que te hayas puesto tan guapa.-le besó la mejilla.- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es él?

-Ella, papá.-le corrigió despreocupadamente.

-Bueno, perdóneme usted, ¿quién es ella?

Asami sonrió para sí misma, agradecía la naturalidad de su padre respecto a aquel tema. Desde que era bien pequeña había tenido claro que pese a que encontraba a los chicos atractivos, se quedaba mirando con más frecuencia a las chicas y cuando se lo contó a su padre él únicamente respondió que no podía culparla, que las mujeres eran el único vicio sano que existía. Ciudad República era un sitio de mentalidad abierta y nadie solía mirar mal si veían a dos personas del mismo sexo juntas.

-En fin, vengo a despedirme antes de coger el tren.

Su padre debía irse a Ba Sing Sei durante un par de semanas, desde que cayó el imperio de la Reina de Tierra y se había ido implementando progresivamente una república, la nación estaba sumida en un caos por el intento de volver a la normalidad y entre esa normalidad se encontraban los acuerdos comerciales. Industrias Futuro habían sido de los primeros en ofrecer ayuda para la reconstrucción y remodelación de las ciudades, su padre debía ir a supervisar los distintos proyectos y ya de paso firmar más acuerdos comerciales con ellos.

-Ten cuidado y avísame si hay algún problema.-le dijo ella dándole un abrazo.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta, Asami. Pásalo bien esta noche, pero no demasiado.

Su padre le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Centró su atención a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y se dio un último vistazo antes de salir de la mansión con la intención de pasárselo lo mejor posible.

Llegó al restaurante con diez minutos de margen, no quería ser descortés y hacer esperar a la gente con la que había quedado. En la recepción del restaurante dio su nombre y un camarero de mediana edad le guio hasta su mesa y desapareció después de servir a Asami una copa de vino.

Mientras esperaba observó el lugar, estaba decorado con gusto y tenía un aire de distinción innegable, las mesas estaban un poco aisladas entre sí para dar intimidad a los comensales y la luz tenue y la música suave que sonaba daba al ambiente un toque íntimo.

Cinco minutos después de haberse sentado llegó el mismo camarero seguido por una figura trajeada que se movía silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras llegaban hasta su mesa y se levantó para saludar.

-He de decir que los trajes te quedan bastante bien.-le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Tampoco puede decirse que lo que lleves sea poco favorecedor.-respondió ella.

No sabía si era apropiado darle la mano o dos besos, por fortuna para ella Korra deshizo el dilema tomando una de sus manos y besando el dorso, lo cual provocó que la morena se sonrojara. Korra hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a sentarse mientras ella lo hacía.

-Tengo que confesar que me ha extrañado que hubiera un sastre esperándome a la entrada, dijiste que te encargarías de todo pero esto parece excesivo…-dijo Korra señalando sus ropas.

Le habían vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, probablemente habían decidido prescindir de una corbata y la camisa estaba abierta hasta el tercer botón dejando ver una porción de su piel morena por debajo contrastando con la blancura de la camisa. Suponía que se decantaría por un traje en vez de vestido y había prescindido de cualquier maquillaje aunque parecía haber puesto atención al peinarse, en conjunto todo le sentaba bastante bien.

Les trajeron la carta y Korra la estudió en silencio un minuto antes de cerrarla y dejarla en la mesa antes de mirar a Asami.

-No sé qué son la mayor parte de los platos. Pide por mí mejor, yo me fío de ti.

Asami sonrió.

-Muy bien, creo que sé qué puede gustarte.

La morena pidió un par de platos y un entrante a compartir y mientras esperaban a que trajeran la comida comenzaron a hablar.

-De modo que eres nueva en la ciudad.

Korra asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Llegué hace unas semanas aquí.

-Me dijiste que eras de la Tribu del Sur, ¿a qué te dedicabas?

-Bueno, un poco a todo, ayudaba en las pesqueras, en algunas cacerías, ya sabes, lo normal en el Polo Sur.

-No he estado nunca, ¿es bonito?

-Sí, no es tan impresionante como la gran ciudad desde luego, pero tiene su encanto. Pero no hablemos de mí, no es una historia ni remotamente interesante. Hábleme de usted, señorita Sato.

Asami enarcó una ceja, sorprendida de que Korra hubiera averiguado su apellido tan pronto.

-Veo que has hecho tus deberes y sabes quién soy.

Korra se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te he visto en algún periódico, es lo que tiene ser famosa en la ciudad.

Ella se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Tampoco hay demasiado que contar, he vivido siempre en ciudad República aunque no siempre hemos tenido tanto dinero, antes vivíamos en un barrio más humilde hasta que mi padre hizo fortuna con su empresa y nos mudamos a mi actual casa que es más grande de lo que nos gustaría admitir. Desde que era pequeña me había gustado observar trabajar a mi padre en su taller y cuando tuve edad suficiente comencé a ayudarle. Resultó que la mecánica se me daba bien y cuando terminé los estudios seguí trabajando para él como ingeniera en la empresa familiar y… bueno, realmente eso es todo. Al igual que tú, no hay mucho que contar.

-La verdad es que me parece bastante interesante.-le dijo sirviendo más vino a ambas copas.

-Ojalá, la vida de ejecutiva no es para nada excitante.

-Tus distracciones tendrás, ¿no?

 _''Si tú supieras…''_ pensó para ella misma reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Algunas, sí… entre ellas invitar a extranjeras a cenar.

Por primera vez la sombra de una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Korra.

-Tal vez alguna resulte peligrosa, ¿no crees?

-Me gustan los deportes de riesgo. Además me gusta tener fe en la gente, como tuviste tú con el niño ayer.

-No es una cuestión de fe, sé que no mentía.-dijo con firmeza.-La fe es una creencia ciega mientras que yo me guío por pruebas palpables.

-Vaya, ¿siempre estás tan segura de todo?

-Suelo estarlo.

Les trajeron la cena y ambas comenzaron a cenar. Asami le contaba algunas anécdotas de su infancia que Korra escuchaba con interés, aunque no era tan locuaz como la morena y no parecía tener demasiadas historias que contarle. Supuso que sería reservada sin embargo estaba segura que evitaba contarle cosas.

Consiguió que le contara cómo encontró a Naga en la tundra y lo mucho que le costó amaestrarla al principio.

-Puedes imaginarte, un animal del tamaño de un perro grande pero con más fuerza intentando darme la pata, yo tenía diez años y me tumbó más de una vez. Mis maestros no paraban de reírse de mí cuando la intentaba entrenar… imagina cómo fue la primera vez que la monté…-se señaló una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla.

Asami se echó a reír imaginando una versión más pequeña y risueña de la chica que cenaba con ella, trotando sobre una Naga desbocada.

-Y yo que pensaba que tus cicatrices eran de peligrosas peleas en condiciones extremas.

-Eh, yo no he dicho lo contrario…

-¿Cómo te las hiciste? Tantas cicatrices seguro que guardan historias interesantes.

Korra se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo sin ser consciente y haciendo que su aspecto se volviera un poco más rebelde.

-No recuerdo muy bien cómo me hice todas, muchas fueron de caza o por peleas ocasionales, esta de la ceja sin ir más lejos. ¿Por qué, te resultan desagradables?

-En absoluto, simplemente me preguntaba cómo te las habrían hecho, pero no te preocupes, te dan un toque misterioso que seguro que le encantan a tus conquistas.

Los hombros de Korra se sacudieron en una carcajada.

-Bueno, cada uno debe explotar su atractivo, ¿no crees?

-¿Y te funciona?

En sus labios bailó una sonrisa con un deje sugerente.

-Suele hacerlo.

-Seguro que caen rendidos a tus pies…

Dijo 'rendidos' a posta, quería asegurarse de los intereses de la chica de ojos azules, que pasó la yema del dedo índice por el borde de la copa.

-Ellos no lo sé, pero con ellas suele ser eficaz.

Bingo. Levantó la copa para brindar.

-Por tus encantos, pues.

Korra brindó con ella y bebió hasta vaciar su copa, Asami hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba empezando a tomar demasiadas porque notaba un ligero mareo. Su acompañante por el contrario parecía ajena a cualquier efecto del alcohol, tal vez estuviera acostumbrada a beber, sería razonable que en los Polos bebieran para soportar el frío aunque se le ocurrían más cosas que podrían hacer para entrar en calor y…

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzándose de sus pensamientos y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-Y bueno, dime, ¿cómo te las has apañado estos días en la ciudad? Pareces muy enterada de todo lo que ocurre por aquí.

-La verdad es que no es mérito mío, conocí a un chico el primer día que llegué, Bolin; que parece haberse encariñado conmigo y la verdad es que me ha enseñado toda la ciudad, rumores incluidos.

-¿Rumores?

-Bueno, muchos maestros hablan de un grupo que opera en las sombras pero hay opiniones divididas acerca de ellos, Igualitarios se llaman. Según lo que he oído quieren que exista igualdad entre los maestros y los que no lo son, pero se oponen a los primeros.

En el cerebro de Asami sonó una señal de alarma.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?-preguntó con voz tranquila.

-Bueno, muchos están encantados porque están persiguiendo a gente de las Tríadas, sin embargo otros dicen haber oído que están en contra de los maestros elementales y la verdad es que están preocupados por si pudiera ocurrirles algo.

Korra hablaba con despreocupación del tema y Asami no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto sabría respecto al tema.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-No lo sé, me gustaría saber qué pueden tener contra los maestros de control, ¿y tú?

-Yo… la verdad es que es la primera vez que oigo de ellos.-le mintió sin apenas pensarlo.-Pero tal vez no les guste cómo muchos maestros han tratado a los que no han nacido con ese don… Ya sabes: guerras entre naciones, escaramuzas en las que salen heridas personas…

-En esas guerras también se ven envueltos maestros que no las desearían, ¿qué hay de ellos?

-Muchos se pavonean de su poder y en ocasiones lo han utilizado para abusar de otros… me parece un motivo razonable.

-¿Y crees que esos son la mayoría?

-No lo sé, he conocido ambos extremos pero creo que entiendo las reservas de ese grupo hacia los maestros.

Korra asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño.-se excusó.

Se movió en silencio junto a ella antes de perderse de vista.

Asami fijó la vista en la mesa, de modo que Korra sabía de la existencia de los Igualitarios… eso quería decir que no eran tan anónimos como ellos pensaban, ¿debía avisar de ello a sus superiores? Si lo que Korra decía era verdad y los maestros estaban preocupados tal vez se habría filtrado información.

Respiró hondo para calmarse, no podían traicionarle los nervios ahora.

Un par de minutos después regresó Korra del baño y ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras la chica se sentaba.

-¿Vas a querer tomar postre?

-Pues… no lo sé, creo que sería abusar demasiado de tu amabilidad.-respondió Korra con simpleza.

-No es abusar si lo compartes conmigo.

-Yo me dejo en tus manos.

Asami llamó a un camarero que les trajo una mousse pasados unos minutos que ambas compartieron.

Cuando les trajeron la cuenta Asami la pagó inmediatamente sin dejar que Korra viera el precio en ningún momento, lo cual provocó que protestara pero la morena le hizo callar diciendo que había prometido invitarla. Se pusieron en pie para irse cuando un cliente se levantó a toda prisa y pasó a su lado, haciendo trastabillar a un camarero que llevaba en la mano una botella de vino. El camarero chocó contra Asami derramando parte del líquido rojizo en el vestido de la chica.

-Lo siento muchísimo, señorita, le pido mil disculpas.-dijo el camarero, que había palidecido mortalmente mientras intentaba limpiar el estropicio.

Asami miró la enorme mancha morada que se había formado en su vestido y durante una fracción de segundo se enfadó con él, sin embargo era una persona razonable y sabía que no había sido culpa suya.

-No se preocupe, sólo es un poco de vino, saldrá en seguida.-le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

-Lo lamento enormemente, de veras…-el pobre hombre parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-No hay problema, en serio, si me disculpa…

Se dirigió hacia la salida seguida por Korra y una vez fuera aspiró hondo el aire de la noche.

-Supongo que después de esto se ha acabado la noche…-dijo Korra a sus espaldas.

Asami se giró y vio a la chica mirando la Luna sobre sus cabezas, le parecía que su voz había sonado un poco decepcionada.

-No tiene por qué, únicamente tengo que cambiarme el vestido, ¿o es que quieres librarte de mí tan rápido?

Korra sonrió de medio lado antes de mirarla.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero me alegro de oír esas palabras. Puedo esperarte aquí mientras vas a tu casa a cambiarte.

-No digas tonterías, acompáñame a mi casa.

-No quiero molestar a tu familia, no creo que les guste verme deambulando por tu casa.

-Por eso no te preocupes, estaré sola durante al menos un par de semanas.

La otra chica enarcó una ceja.

-¿No vas un poco rápido?

-No te lo tengas tan creído, aún no has hecho suficientes méritos.

Asami se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el elegante Satomobile que había llevado aquella noche, era un modelo descapotable de la gama de lujo de la empresa aunque con el motor retocado por ella. Korra se subió con infinito cuidado al automóvil antes de que Asami arrancase el motor para cruzar la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Aparcaron frente a la mansión Sato unos minutos después y Korra le siguió diligentemente hacia el recibidor. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras cuando entraron, cuando Asami encendió las luces escuchó un silbido a sus espaldas y la chica se giró para ver a Korra mirándolo todo con atención.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no. Es que creo que es la casa más grande que he visto en toda mi vida y no sólo la casa sino todo el terreno, ¿vivís aquí solos tu familia y tú?

-Lo hacíamos, ahora sólo estamos mi padre y yo…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Korra pareció entenderla y no quiso sacarle más al respecto. Asami carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

-Bueno, sígueme, te llevaré a la sala de estar y espérame mientras me cambio.

La condujo hacia una espaciosa sala en la que se disponían varios cómodos sillones en torno a una mesita de caoba, era la estancia favorita de su padre y ahí solían recibir a casi todas sus visitas. Le dijo a Korra que se pusiera cómoda antes de darse la vuelta para irse, sin embargo la chica no había salido de la sala cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Korra.

-Asami, sé que intentas disimularlo pero es evidente que cojeas.

La morena se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Korra cruzada de brazos.

-No es nada, me torcí el tobillo y ya está, no hace falta que te preocupes.

-Parece dolerte de verdad… me preguntaba si dejarías que te ayudara.

Le miró confusa, sin entender a qué se refería exactamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú sólo confía en mí, ¿vale?

-No pierdo nada…

-Bien, supongo que en esta casa tan grande tendrás una bañera o algo donde quepa mucha agua, ¿no?

Asami sonrió.

-Tengo algo mucho mejor.

Echó a andar sabiendo que la otra chica le seguiría, le guio hacia un patio interior en el que había una gran piscina.

-¿Esto te vale?-preguntó girándose hacia Korra mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Es perfecto.

-Bueno, pues tú dirás, ¿vas a tirarme a la piscina a traición?

Korra le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras señalaba una de las tumbonas que había en torno a la piscina.

-Voy a moverla más cerca del agua si no te importa, sólo necesito que te sientes y te relajes.

Asami observó cómo la chica arrastraba una tumbona hacia el borde y obedeció las indicaciones de Korra, que se quitó la americana negra y se remangó las mangas de la camisa, revelando unos antebrazos fuertes en los que destacaban algunas cicatrices aunque parecían antiguas y casi habían desaparecido. Korra se dirigió hacia los pies de Asami, situándose en el borde de la piscina antes de meter una mano en el agua y cerrar los ojos.

El agua de la piscina se iluminó con un resplandor azulado y Asami ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando Korra comenzó a mover los brazos en una serie de fluidos movimientos que levantaron una pequeña cantidad de agua de la piscina. El agua quedó en suspensión girando en torno a los brazos de Korra, que abrió los ojos.

-Estira la pierna, por favor.-le dijo.

Asami le obedeció y vio cómo el agua comenzaba a rodear su tobillo sin parar de girar mientras Korra movía los brazos. Notó un cosquilleo allá donde le rodeaba el agua, seguido de un agradable calor y un pequeño chasquido.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la chica retiró el flujo de agua y Asami probó a mover de nuevo el tobillo, mirando atónita a Korra cuando no sintió rastro alguno de dolor en la articulación.

-No sabía que fueras una maestra de agua.-le dijo.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

-No lo había comentado… Como ves el control no siempre es una herramienta dañina para los demás.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Korra aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Puedes curar con el agua cualquier lesión?

-Tiene sus límites, puedo sanar huesos rotos, heridas, lesiones musculares… pero por ejemplo no puedo curar lesiones internas aunque trabajo en ello. Si quieres que sane algo más sólo dímelo.

-La verdad es que mi hombro derecho ha vivido días mejores…

Korra asintió y se puso manos a la obra, esta vez tardó un poco más pero sintió que el dolor desaparecía por completo. Movió el brazo con total libertad y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Tendrías que tener cuidado, son lesiones un tanto complicadas, toma más precaución.-le dijo Korra mientras devolvía el agua a la piscina, que dejó de brillar en el acto.

Asami se puso en pie y se acercó a Korra, que volvía a colocarse las mangas como estaban al principio. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa cuando Korra le miró.

-No eres tan mala para ser una peligrosa extranjera.

Korra enarcó una ceja.

-Que te empeñes en decírtelo no quiere decir que sea verdad.

Asami se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de volver a entrar en la casa para cambiarse de vestido, optando por uno negro con la espalda al descubierto esta vez. Al menos si le tiraban vino no se notaría.

Bajó hasta la sala de estar donde esperaba Korra, arreglada de nuevo; y ambas abandonaron la casa, subiendo de nuevo al Satomobile.

-Dime, Korra, ¿sabes bailar?-le dijo mientras conducía.

-Pues… no lo he probado nunca, la verdad.

-Esta noche vas a aprender, ya lo verás.

Llevó a la chica a unos bares situados en un distrito en el que la mayor parte de os residentes había pertenecido a la Nación del Fuego, sin embargo era la zona más popular entre la gente joven. Asami conocía un sitio en el que bailaban curiosas danzas que le habían atraído desde el primer momento en que las vio y la verdad es que aquella noche quería pasárselo bien con Korra.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento les sirvieron un par de vasos de un fuerte licor que ambas terminaron de un trago antes de que Asami tomara de la mano a Korra para llevarla a la pista de baile en la que danzaban decenas de personas de todas las naciones. La morena le dio a la chica de ojos azules unas nociones básicas de aquella danza antes de que empezara a bailar con ella. Korra tardó en empezar a moverse, tal vez por adaptarse al ritmo de la música frenética; y cuando lo hizo siguió el ritmo de una Asami que se movía contra ella.

En un primer momento no había tenido intención de provocar a Korra, pero fueron acercándose a causa del baile y Asami sintió junto a ella el cuerpo de Korra mientras ella se movía, el alcohol que había ingerido hizo el resto causando que sus movimientos se hicieran más marcados y sugerentes. Era consciente de que varios ojos les observaban con curiosidad pero en aquel momento poco le importaba la gente que había a su alrededor.

La canción continuaba mientras Asami seguía inmersa en su propia danza, buscando de vez en cuando el cuerpo de Korra y cuando la música cesó miró fijamente aquel par de ojos azules pensando que estaban peligrosamente cerca… y que aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Sin embargo el ansiado contacto no se llegó a dar ya que una pareja que parecía haber bebido más que ella chocó contra Korra, arruinando aquel momento. Mientras el chico se disculpaba, Asami maldijo entre dientes y durante unos segundos se sintió avergonzada de aquel arrebato desinhibido fruto del alcohol, por lo que puso un paso de por medio entre Korra y ella.

La chica de ojos azules se volvió hacia ella mientras Asami recuperaba la compostura, estaba segura que Korra había bebido más que ella y sin embargo permanecía impasible.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece esto del baile?-le preguntó.

Korra se encogió de hombros.

-Es curioso, aunque no se me da tan bien como a ti.

Asami se rio mientras empezaba una nueva canción.

-Eso es porque no has practicado lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Korra mientras comenzaban a bailar de nuevo, aunque esta vez a una distancia más prudencial para Asami.

Bailaron hasta bien entrada la noche y sólo pararon cuando los pies de Asami protestaron por el alto tacón con el que estaba bailando. Ambas salieron del establecimiento al fresco aire nocturno que Korra inspiró hondamente mientras paseaban hasta la calle donde Asami había aparcado.

-El aire comenzaba a estar cargado allí dentro, ¿no crees?-le comentó.

-Un poco, aunque hace un poco de frío esta noche.-respondió mientras un escalofrío le recorría.

Unos segundos después de hablar notó un peso en los hombros y como se deslizaba una prenda sobre su piel, se giró para ver a Korra caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos llevando únicamente la camisa en la parte superior y sonrió mientras notaba el calor que emanaba de la chaqueta que la chica le había puesto. `` _La caballerosidad no ha muerto, al fin y al cabo_ ´´ pensó para sí misma.

Asami acercó a Korra hasta una de las calles cercanas al apartamento que poseía la chica, salieron del coche para despedirse y Asami se quitó la chaqueta tendiéndosela a Korra.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.-le dijo.

-Quédatela por esta noche, sigue haciendo frío y además así te aseguras una excusa para volver a verme.-le respondió Korra.

La morena le sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo la prenda.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora sí que ha acabado la noche.

-Creo que sí.

Korra dio un paso al frente y la morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse intentando anticiparse a las intenciones de la otra chica. De nuevo no obtuvo el desenlace esperado ya que Korra tomó una de sus manos, besándola como había hecho al inicio de la noche.

-Buenas noches, señorita Sato. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.-se despidió Korra.

La chica de ojos azules le dedicó una media sonrisa que Asami encontró francamente encantadora antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre unas callejuelas demasiado pequeñas como para meter el coche.

-Buenas noches, Korra…-musitó Asami para ella misma con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, volviendo a meterse en su Satomobile.


	5. K: Un nuevo plan

**Pues un nuevo capítulo, me gusta el ritmo que va tomando la historia y que os esté gustando tanto. Intentaré subir capítulo de forma medianamente regular aunque voy a tener un año tremendamente ocupado.**

 **Lamento futuros retrasos a la hora de subir capítulo y como siempre gracias por los mensajes y comentarios.**

 **Un saludo a todos, nos vemos pronto :)**

* * *

-Yo creo que podrías unirte a algún equipo de Pro Control, lo harías bastante bien.

-No me veo formando parte de uno.

-Oh, sí, claro. Olvidaba que eres una loba solitaria.

Asami se rio a su costa y Korra no pudo evitar sonreírla. Era de noche y caminaban juntas por las calles de Ciudad República después de haber ido a ver uno de los combates que se celebraban en la Arena, Bolin le había conseguido buenas entradas y había decidido invitar a Asami aquella noche. Volvían tras haberse despedido de los hermanos, les había presentado a Asami debido a la insistencia de Bolin y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente la actitud zalamera de Mako hacia la morena, pero no dijo nada porque al fin y al cabo Asami y ella no eran nada… por desgracia.

Jamás había conocido a una chica como aquella que caminaba junto a ella con los brazos amarrados en torno al suyo. Era hermosa, increíblemente inteligente y tal vez demasiado buena, sin embargo para Korra tendría que ser a todos los efectos el _enemigo_. De haber sido otra persona, no habría dudado ni un solo segundo en perderse en aquel torbellino de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda; sin embargo que fuera una Igualitaria no hacía más que complicarlo todo.

Otros miembros del Loto Rojo habían comenzado a interesarse por las constantes desapariciones de Korra pero ella siempre argumentaba que se encargaba de investigar al margen de ellos acercándose a una fuente prometedora, aquello no era del todo falso pero no pensaba utilizar a Asami con esos fines.

La verdad es que ya conocía a Asami de antes aunque en condiciones radicalmente opuestas, aún recordaba aquella noche hacía tres años en la que habían peleado antes de que ella se dejara llevar por un impulso caprichoso y la besara. No había olvidado el tacto de sus labios ni el sabor de aquel beso, había soñado con ella más veces de las que le hubiera gustado y en actitudes poco inocentes a lo largo de aquellos años sin la esperanza de volver a encontrarla y ahora aparecía de nuevo como salida de la nada.

No podía evitar pensar en que el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero debía convencerse a sí misma de que aquello estaba abocado al desastre, tarde o temprano todo se descubriría y haría algo que destrozara a Asami para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía ofrecerle? Ella, que no había conocido el verdadero afecto y el único tacto que recordaba eran caricias furtivas de alguna recluta que cayera en sus encantos, no podía asegurarle nada fijo ni mucho menos duradero, no era más que una sombra que existía durante poco tiempo para desaparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba. Sabía que Asami necesitaba algo sólido, necesitaba a alguien que mitigara tantos años de soledad y sufrimiento acallado pero ella no podía darle lo que necesitaba aunque moría por ganas de hacerlo.

Acercarse a la morena era su droga particular, sabía que acabaría mal pero no podía evitarlo.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que se conocieran y había encontrado el modo de verla de vez en cuando, cuando no salía de misión con el Loto y cuando Asami no lo hacía con los Igualitarios. Le divertía de forma particular las excusas que le ponía Asami sobre las noches en las que no salía con ella, aunque evidentemente no podía decirle que sabía que mentía.

Acompañaba a la morena a su coche ya que quería asegurarse de que no le ocurriría nada por el camino aunque era completamente consciente de lo bien que la chica podía defenderse, la había visto pelear con los Igualitarios en alguna ocasión y lo hacía más que bien.

Mientras Asami le hablaba notó movimiento en un oscuro callejón cercano y ralentizó el paso, alerta. Un grito ahogado y ruido de pasos y golpes sordos.

Korra echó a correr en aquella dirección, ignorando a Asami que la llamaba por detrás y que echó a correr tras ella; y observó la escena: había un hombre en el suelo rodeado por cuatro personas vestidas de la misma manera que le golpeaban sin parar. Entrecerró los ojos, eran Igualitarios.

-Os veo muy valientes en grupo.-dijo.

Se giraron hacia ella.

-Piérdete, esto no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No está bien pegar a alguien indefenso.

-¿Indefenso? No lo era cuando hizo moverse la tierra.

Le corearon sus acompañantes y Korra apretó los puños, si tan solo no estuviera Asami cerca podría emplear su fuego control… Notó a su alrededor la humedad rezumando desde las tuberías de los edificios que le rodeaban y de algunos charcos de la calle, aquello serviría.

-Os habéis equivocado de noche para actuar.-siseó.

Se cuadró en el sitio y a sus manos acudió el agua que le rodeaba mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo llegar a Asami a aquel callejón.

-¡Una maestra! ¡A ella!

Los cuatro Igualitarios se lanzaron hacia ella y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, su cuerpo clamaba por una nueva pelea después de tanto tedio e inactividad.

El agua que flotaba en torno a sus brazos se prolongó a modo de tentáculo tal y cómo peleaba Ming-Hua, ella le había enseñado a manejar el agua como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo y era un estilo de lucha más que satisfactorio. Movió los brazos proyectando una columna de agua hacia el frente que impactó contra dos de ellos, lanzándolos contra una de las paredes que le rodeaban y se preparó para recibir a los dos que quedaban en pie. Les lanzó una serie de carámbanos de hielo que les acabaron dando en alguna parte, perforando el uniforme y haciendo que se aproximaran enfurecidos. Tal y como se esperaba, ambos intentaron reducirla en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo bloqueando su chi, pero eran mucho peores que los reclutas contra los que había entrenado durante toda su infancia.

Esquivó sus ataques con soltura e incluso se permitió un deje de chulería, bloqueando el propio chi de uno de ellos inutilizando uno de sus brazos. Los dos que había golpeado antes se unieron a la pelea y ella tuvo que poner un poco más de empeño pero estaba gozando aquella pelea, encajando golpes con su propio cuerpo y su agua control. Se movía con fluidez y golpeaba con una fuerza que resultaría impensable en casi cualquier persona.

Los Igualitarios por fin parecieron ser conscientes de su inferioridad puesto que echaron a huir y ella se disponía a seguirlos, pensaba darles caza y enseñarles una lección a aquella pandilla de cobardes; pero notó como una mano le tomaba del brazo antes de que echara a correr. Se giró con un deje de irritación y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

-Déjame ir, Asami, se van a escapar.

-Creo que es más importante ayudar a aquel hombre…-le dijo ella.

Korra frunció el ceño ante su actitud, sabiendo que los dejaba escapar a posta; pero no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó al hombre que gemía de dolor en el suelo. Era de mediana edad, pelo castaño y piel morena, sus ropas estaban manchadas de la suciedad del suelo y en su cara se notaban incipientes moratones. Korra usó el agua con la que antes había atacado a los Igualitarios y después ayudó al hombre a ponerse en pie mientras él le daba las gracias un millón de veces.

-Creía que no me dejarían nunca, muchísimas gracias.-dijo él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué le han atacado?-preguntó Asami con genuina preocupación.

-No lo sé, simplemente me dirigía a casa después de cerrar mi negocio cuando se me echaron encima, me dijeron que un maestro elemental como yo ya no pintaba nada en esta ciudad. Intenté huir pero como no me dejaron tuve que recurrir a la tierra control y…

El hombre palideció y se palpó las ropas con expresión asustada.

-No… no puede ser…-musitó.

Se echó al suelo y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras sostenía en sus manos un frasco de cristal roto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Korra.

El hombre le enseñó el frasco.

-Iba a casa a darle esta medicina a mi hijo… está enfermo…-dijo entre hipidos.- ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto a mí? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?

Korra miró a Asami de reojo con un deje de enfado sintiendo una oleada de rabia embargarle por haber dejado que aquellos cobardes escaparan pero se recompuso entendiendo su postura. Se agachó a la altura del hombre y le puso una mano en los hombros.

-Déjame ver a tu hijo, tal vez pueda ayudarle.

Él le miró esperanzado y se puso en pie con prisa. Les guio hasta una pequeña casita donde les invitó a entrar, una mujer les recibió y reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el estado del hombre. Él le contó lo que había ocurrido, le explicó que Korra tal vez podría ayudarles y después llevó a Korra hasta una de las habitaciones en la que había un niño de unos tres años.

El niño tiritaba pero tenía mucha fiebre, dormía profundamente aunque parecía tener pesadillas y respiraba agitadamente. Korra le puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos, no iba a ser una curación tradicional pero podría hacerlo.

Siguieron sus indicaciones y metieron al niño en una bañera, trabajó durante diez largos minutos en los que tuvo que poner a prueba todos sus conocimientos como sanadora autodidacta, tuvo que recurrir a una forma modificada de sanación que de haber salido mal habría sumido al pequeño en un dolor inconmensurable pero que realizó con el más absoluto cuidado. Supo que había acabado cuando la respiración del niño se normalizó y abrió los ojos esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

-Hola, mami.-dijo el niño.

La mujer se echó a llorar de la emoción mientras sacaba al niño del agua, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Korra se vio sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo por parte del padre del niño que volvió a darle las gracias con un sentimiento genuino de gratitud, vio por detrás cómo Asami observaba la escena con una sonrisa enternecida en la cara.

Abandonaron la casa después de que el hombre les asegurara descuentos eternos en su tienda y reanudaron la marcha hacia el coche de Asami.

-Eso que has hecho ha sido increíble.-dijo Asami pasado un rato de incómodo silencio.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Me preguntaba cuál era tu opinión ahora mismo de los Igualitarios… Dijiste que les entendía, ¿de veras lo haces? ¿Si no llego a aparecer esta noche qué habría sido de aquel niño? ¿No ves contradictorio que hagan precisamente aquello por lo que protestan?

-Yo me refería a aquellos que agredían a gente sin control elemental…

-Ya, como el niño al que le compré la rosa, como aquel hombre…

Asami no respondió en seguida, pero Korra sabía que su opinión estaba dividida y aquello le enfadaba.

-No pienso defender lo que hemos visto esta noche, hablo de maestros que se toman la libertad de robar, extorsionar y agredir a otros por creerse mejores… hablo de aquellos que se permiten el lujo de dejar a niños sin padres, ¿no crees que ellos sí se lo merecen?

La morena se había parado en seco y miraba el suelo fijamente, evitando los ojos de Korra a toda costa. Korra suspiró, sabía lo que había ocurrido hacía años en la mansión Sato, el forzado adiós a su madre al que había sido sometida Asami cuando era niña y comprendió que no podía culparle de sentir rencor hacia aquellos que le habían arrebatado a un ser querido.

Se tragó su orgullo y su rabia y se acercó a Asami para abrazarla contra sí. Se arrepintió un poco cuando notó el cuerpo de Asami tan cerca de ella y apenas pudo evitar perderse en el olor que emanaba dulcemente de la piel de la morena, sin embargo se obligó a mantenerse despejada mientras Asami le devolvía el abrazo.

La morena rompió el contacto, visiblemente avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no quería montar ninguna escena…

Korra negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo. Venga, no quiero que tu padre se preocupe porque llegues tarde.

Reanudaron la marcha y cuando se despidieron, Korra se dirigió a la sede del Loto Rojo en lugar de ir a su apartamento, había tomado una decisión.

Por fortuna los encargados de la supervisión de las misiones en Ciudad República se encontraban allí y les exigió que le escucharan atentamente. Les contó lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, lo que había visto y lo que pensaba hacer, ellos le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Es una locura, Avatar, sería demasiado arriesgado.

-Tal vez, pero ya han cruzado la línea, hay que enterarse qué planean exactamente y frenarlos, se acabó la mera observación.

-… Hemos de consultar a los altos cargos.

-Hacedlo porque es el protocolo, pero no vais a pararme. Voy a infiltrarme en los Igualitarios sea como sea.

* * *

Resoplaba por el esfuerzo por debajo de la prenda que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, a su alrededor estaban tendidos en el suelo los reclutas a los que acababa de derrotar, no eran menos de quince. El eco de un aplauso resonó a sus espaldas y se giró, poniéndose recta mientras un hombre alto se dirigía hacia ella.

-No me equivocaba contigo cuando dije que tenías potencial, pero ser mejor que el resto de tus compañeros en una semana es un progreso enorme. Te felicito, Lin.-le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras realizaba un gesto respetuoso a aquel hombre. No conocía su nombre verdadero pero entre los Igualitarios todos le conocían como el Teniente.

-Acompáñame, creo que tu maestro estará de acuerdo en darte un descanso ya que te has quedado sin rivales.

Miró al otro hombre que quedaba en pie en la sala, era el instructor de los nuevos reclutas que les enseñaba los movimientos básicos del bloqueo del chi. El instructor dio su permiso y abandonó la sala en silencio junto al Teniente.

-He estado observando tus sesiones de entrenamiento y eres la recluta más prometedora que hemos tenido nunca, ¿habías peleado antes?

-Es indispensable cuando te ves en la necesidad de sobrevivir en las calles de Ba Sing Sei.-respondió con sequedad.

-Puedo imaginarlo, eres buena, Lin, muy buena… He hablado de ti a Amon y está de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad entre posiciones más altas de nuestras filas.

Sintió una euforia repentina, sin creerse su golpe de suerte y dijo:

-Sería un honor.

-En un par de días se te convocará a una reunión para asignarte tu nueva misión, no me dejes en mal lugar.

-No fallaré, señor.

-Eso espero, no toleraré ningún fallo por tu parte. Puedes retirarte por hoy.

El Teniente comenzó a andar por delante de ella, perdiéndose de vista a los pocos segundos. Sonrió para sí misma y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y salió del complejo de entrenamiento en silencio sin detenerse para hablar con nadie, no quería confraternizar demasiado con los demás.

Lin era una huérfana de Ba Sing Sei que había quedado huérfana en un ataque a la tienda que regentaban sus padres por parte de unos bandidos, ella había sobrevivido al incidente pero en su cara quedaron las secuelas de aquel suceso en forma de marcadas cicatrices, una de ellas a punto de desfigurar su rostro. Había salido de la ciudad a los dieciocho años para buscar mejor fortuna en Ciudad República y realizaba trabajos de repartos ocasionales, saliendo al paso; sin embargo grabada en su memoria quedó grabado el odio por aquellos que le arrebataron a su familia y cuando escuchó hablar de los Igualitarios supo que estaba hecha para eso. Destacó en seguida entre los reclutas por su sempiterno silencio, constancia y habilidad en combate, era imparable a los pocos días y ni si quiera el instructor podía superarla en combate. Su nombre fue cobrando importancia hasta que el Teniente se interesara por ella, observando de cerca sus entrenamientos, parecía ver en ella un diamante en bruto, el as en la manga de los Igualitarios y estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad de oro.

Regresó a su apartamento y se miró en el espejo del baño, dedicándose una sonrisa.

-Lin, eres demasiado buena… Deberían valorar mucho más mi habilidad para interpretar personajes.-se dijo a sí misma.

A todos los efectos Lin no había existido hasta hacía un mes, había nacido en una sala de reuniones con el único fin de resultar una recluta convincente para las filas de Amon.

Miró el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo: piel aceitunada, ojos verdes pálidos y pelo negro que se adivinaba bajo una capucha de la que rara vez prescindía. Llevó su dedo índice al ojo derecho, retirando una fina película plástica que cubría su globo ocular y repitió el proceso con el otro ojo antes de meterse en la ducha. El agua se tiñó de color oscuro mientras corría por su pelo y por su piel y cuando salió a los diez minutos vio por fin un reflejo conocido en los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. Se estiró y pasó los dedos por su pelo castaño sintiéndose de nuevo ella misma. Ya le era difícil mantener una doble vida, pero triple tal vez sería demasiado.

Suspiró antes de vestirse y tirarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, cerrando los ojos un segundo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Demasiado trabajo en muy poco tiempo.

Notó un peso en su regazo y cuando miró se encontró con unos grandes ojos que le miraban pidiendo mimos.

-Hola, chica. ¿Me has echado de menos, Naga?

Ella le respondió con un ladrido y le rascó las orejas.

Estaba agotada mentalmente pero debía reconocer que aquel ritmo era estimulante y le sentaba bien un poco de acción. Korra llevaba ya unas semanas infiltrada entre las filas de los Igualitarios, había adoptado una nueva identidad puesto que era posible que alguien la reconociera por su peculiar aspecto. Por fortuna el Loto Rojo contaba con los medios necesarios para alterar su apariencia física y le proporcionaron unas lentillas de color verdoso y tintes lavables de piel y pelo que se aplicaba antes de ir al cuartel de los Igualitarios para hacerse pasar por una persona originaria del Reino de la Tierra, de todos modos ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro incluidos los laterales de la cabeza que llevaba afeitados. Los reclutas no cubrían su rostro hasta que se les entregaba el uniforme oficial por lo que debía mantener su rostro oculto lo máximo posible y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.

Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de cena y ponerle comida a Naga y comió en silencio sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Meditó antes de dormir, pensando en los días que vendrían.

Su misión resultó no ser nada complicada, seguimiento y espionaje a miembros de Tríadas, podría apañarse a la perfección pero había un inconveniente… conocía demasiado a su superior al mando.

La incluyeron en un grupo de exploración que llevaba meses trabajando en aquello y en cuanto tuvo ocasión de conocerlos creyó caerse redonda en el sitio al reconocer la voz de la persona al cargo del grupo. Sería capaz de identificar el tono de voz de Asami Sato en cualquier parte.

Temía que ella también le reconociera por lo que hablaba en voz más aguda de lo habitual cuando se encontraba frente a ella. Sin que la propia Asami lo supiera compartía con ella casi cinco noches y a pesar de las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado en las misiones, Asami parecía confiar en ella.

Aquella noche debían hacer una incursión en un almacén en el que guardaban objetos robados con los que luego negociaban en el mercado negra, iban a incautar todo lo que tenían y darles una lección.

-Hemos estudiado los horarios de guardia y hasta dentro de una hora esto debería estar despejado.-decía Asami bajo el uniforme.

El equipo de diez Igualitarios entre los que se encontraba Korra asintió, habían encontrado una entrada trasera por la que colarse todos a la vez a coger. Un sexto miembro esperaba con un camión fuera del almacén para llevárselo.

Se pusieron al trabajo: Korra abrió la puerta trasera, en teoría había usado ganzúas pero había recurrido al metal control, más fácil para ella; y todos se colaron dentro. Fueron cogiendo caja tras caja y sacándola fuera del almacén de forma metódica y organizada bajo las precisas instrucciones de Asami.

Les quedaban apenas una veintena de cajas cuando la puerta frontal emitió un chasquido y se fue levantando poco a poco. Los Igualitarios se quedaron estáticos mientras varios hombres entraban en el almacén.

-¿¡Qué cojones…?! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí?! ¡Detenedlos!-gritó uno de ellos con voz airada.

-¡Retirada!-gritó Asami.

Los Igualitarios echaron a correr al segundo mientras los recién llegados empezaban a atacarlos, la tierra empezaba a temblar bajo sus pies y Korra sintió formarse una pequeña masa de agua. Fue la primera en llegar a la puerta sin embargo no salió sino que supervisó que sus compañeros salieran por delante, cuando ya habían salido todos escuchó cómo el motor del camión que les esperaba fuera arrancaba.

Salió del almacén a toda prisa para ver cómo el camión iniciaba la marcha con el remolque abierto por el cual asomaba la encapuchada figura de Asami.

-Corre, Lin, sube.

No corrió al sentir un carámbano de hielo dirigirse hacia ella, de no ser por su percepción del entorno aquel trozo helado le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ver los hombres que salían del almacén, eran seis de los mafiosos de la Triple Amenaza.

-¡Salid de aquí, puedo con estos!-les gritó.

Escuchó cómo el camión se alejaba y se preparó para un nuevo desafío: vencer a tres tipos de maestros sin usar ningún tipo de control… claro que podría emplearlo siempre que ellos no fueran conscientes de ello. Una llamarada se dirigió hacia su cabeza, ella se agachó y se aproximó al responsable a toda velocidad interrumpiendo su flujo de chi con movimientos certeros y provocó que cayera al suelo desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo al bloquear sus articulaciones.

La tierra se levantó bajo sus pies, desestabilizándola; y a duras penas logró esquivar un chorro de agua que se dirigía en su dirección. Sabía que a larga distancia estaba perdida de modo que esquivando los ataques de los maestros con la habilidad que sólo otorgaba el aire control y peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra dos de ellos, noqueándolos tras un breve intercambio de golpes.

Se retiró hacia atrás para estudiar a los tres combatientes que quedaban pero el ruido de pasos le distrajo, a su lado se situó una persona uniformada de la misma manera. Sonrió para sí misma al reconocer los distintivos del uniforme, pero aun así dijo:

-No deberías haber vuelto.

-Nadie queda atrás.-respondió poniéndose en guardia.

`` _Eres demasiado buena, señorita Sato_ ´´ pensó para sí misma mientras comenzaba a luchar codo con codo con Asami, uno cayó rápido y los dos restantes salieron huyendo aunque ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente. Korra corrió seguida de cerca por Asami, persiguiendo a los dos mafiosos y esquivando las ráfagas de agua y tierra que les lanzaban.

Consiguieron arrinconarlos en un callejón y Korra fue directamente hacia el maestro de agua, evitando sus ataques como si practicara una particular danza intentando acercase a él para golpearlo. Llegó hasta él y le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen, imprimiendo fuerza adicional en el golpe que lo envió hacia atrás haciendo que emitiera un gruñido de dolor.

Dando a aquel hombre por finiquitado fue a ayudar a Asami, que acababa de caer al suelo tras ser golpeada por una enorme piedra. Sabía que Asami era dura pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hicieran el más mínimo daño por lo que corrió hacia el maestro de tierra, encajó un puñetazo en su mandíbula y bloqueó el flujo de chi en sus brazos antes de golpearlo también en el abdomen.

Se giró hacia Asami para ir hasta ella pero su cuerpo no respondió cuando fue a dar un paso. Un intenso dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se notó flotando en el aire, abrió mucho los ojos reconociendo esa sensación y mirando la luna que brillaba aquella noche, luna llena.

Su cuerpo se movió como si de una marioneta se tratara causándole un dolor inconmensurable y se miró al maestro de agua que ella daba por vencido, estaba en pie realizando rígidos movimientos.

-¡Lin!-gritó Asami, que debía estar observando la escena.

Su brazo izquierdo crujió violentamente al realizar una súbita torsión que no provenía de su propia voluntad y Korra ahogó un grito de dolor antes de reponerse. Respiró, estaba entrenada para esto.

Cerró los ojos y buscó las trazas de control de aquel hombre en su organismo, luchando contra él para liberarse de aquel espantoso poder. El ejercicio requería de un autocontrol que pocas personas llegarían a alcanzar y poco a poco notó cómo la influencia del maestro se retiraba de sus órganos vitales. Sus pies tocaron tierra de nuevo mientras volvía a recuperar el control de sus piernas y dio un par de pasos hacia él, disfrutando de la aterrorizada mirada del maestro.

-No puede ser…-escuchó decir al maestro.

Poco faltaba para librarse de su influjo y el dolor en su brazo se iba acentuando, amenazando con hacerla desfallecer. Cerró los ojos antes de dar otro paso, escuchó una especie de cortocircuito y de repente se sintió liviana, como si el control hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza para ver al maestro tendido en el suelo a los pies de Asami, que se colocaba bien su guante electrificado y sonrió antes de caer con una rodilla hincada al suelo, resoplando. No era fácil librarse del sangre control, pero mucho menos cuando no debe notarse que estás invirtiendo el control y aquello le acababa de pasar factura físicamente.

Asami se acercó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

-No estoy segura, no sé qué me ha hecho…-mintió ella.

-No te mentiré, me he asustado un poco al verte flotando en el aire.

Korra rio bajo el uniforme, estirándose.

-Hacen falta más cosas para acabar conmigo… Gracias por volver por mí.-le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Somos un equipo y no iba a dejarte tirada.

Korra asintió y ambas volvieron a la base de los Igualitarios para dar el informe oficial de los hechos acaecidos aquella noche. Korra habló de su brazo roto y estuvieron de acuerdo en darle unos días de permiso para que se curara bien aunque ella se sanaría en cinco minutos nada más llegar a su casa.

Se despidió de su equipo antes de regresar a su apartamento con paso lento. El brazo le dolía horrores y se colocó el cúbito y el radio en la articulación antes de curarse ella misma, no era la primera vez que tenía que recolocarse huesos y la primera vez casi se desmaya del dolor sin embargo su umbral de tolerancia al dolor ya era muy alto.

Antes de dormir escribió su propio informe de aquella noche y lo archivó en la habitación que hacía de despacho. Siempre la cerraba con un cerrojo metálico que accionaba con su metal control, así se aseguraba que nadie entrase cuando ella no estaba.

Se acostó y miró el techo de la habitación mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando pesadamente. Soñó con un par de ojos verdes y una radiante sonrisa.


	6. A: Pesadillas

**Bueno, se acercan unas semanas un poco ajetreadas en la universidad y quería dejaros algo antes de estar ausente del todo, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que estoy cogiéndole bastante cariño a esta historia y agradezco que os esté gustando a algunos de modo que voy a intentar seguir actualizando con frecuencia para aquellos que estén disfrutando de ella.**

 **Como siempre, todos los comentarios son de gran ayuda y se agradecen infinitamente.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Despertó en mitad de la noche incorporándose asustada, había tenido una pesadilla de nuevo y era la tercera vez que le ocurría en lo que llevaba de semana. No era sano lo poco que estaba durmiendo últimamente.

Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mirando el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche, eran poco más de las seis, aún tenía unas horas antes de levantarse.

Se tumbó de medio lado mirando al gran ventanal de su habitación por el cual se colaba un poco de luz y daba a una pequeña terraza particular que no se veía desde prácticamente ningún lugar de la villa. Cerró los ojos para intentar aprovechar cada minuto extra de sueño del que dispusiera.

Un par de horas después le despertó la alarma del despertador, se levantó con un gruñido para ducharse y despejarse un poco, como siempre aquel iba a ser un día largo aunque por suerte no iba a aburrirse en absoluto.

Una vez se hubo arreglado se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento de Ciudad Republica, había una importante reunión aquel día y los dirigentes de la ciudad estaban interesados en que al menos uno de los Sato estuviera presente ya que eran bastante importantes en la ciudad, no en balde habían reconstruido la mayor parte de la metrópoli cuando las enredaderas aparecieron. Solía acudir ella a las reuniones ya que le gustaba enterarse de todo lo que ocurría y parecía gustarles a los dirigentes de modo que la invitaban a menudo.

Llegó de las primeras a la sala de reunión, dentro ya se encontraban la jefa de policía Lin Beifong, una mujer tan dura y férrea como el metal que controlaba aunque de una diligencia y profesionalidad intachable; y Tenzin, un maestro del aire control descendiente directo del anterior avatar, era apacible y razonable. Ambos la saludaron cuando entró y Tenzin le ofreció una taza de té que ella no rechazó ya que el frío estaba llegando a la ciudad, ocupó su habitual asiento en la mesa de reuniones mientras el maestro de aire hablaba tranquilamente con ella de asuntos triviales.

Poco después llegaron un par de hombres con rasgos típicos de las tribus del agua, parecían haber estado discutiendo. Uno de ellos era Tarrlok, un ciudadano de la ciudad que servía como representante de la Tribu de Agua del Norte, llevaba su pelo recogido en trenzas y tenía una expresión taimada en la que Asami no confiaba en absoluto, no podía dejar de pensar que ocultaba algo horrible. El otro sí que era extranjero pero la morena había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en alguna ocasión, su nombre era Tonraq y era de la tribu del Sur, era un hombre alto y musculoso con el pelo largo y barba, era hombre de pocas palabras pero cada vez que lo hacía hablaba con sensatez.

Los dos hombres ocuparon su sitio, Tarrlok se sentó cerca del puesto central y Tonraq se sentó junto a ella.

-Buenos días, Asami.-le saludó con cortesía.

-Buenos días, me alegra verte por aquí, no sabía que estuvieras en la ciudad.

-Y yo que quería pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas…

Asami rio.

-Solo es una reunión.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿cómo está tu padre?

-De viaje, lleva un par de meses que casi no para por Ciudad República pero la verdad es que Industrias Futuro nunca había estado mejor.

-Me alegro.-el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

Asami vio entrar al último que faltaba por llegar, se trataba se Raiko, el presidente de la ciudad. Cuando entró dieron por comenzada la reunión y pasaron a comentar los puntos del día: revisión de infraestructuras, cifras monetarias, ampliación de calles y distritos… temas aburridos.

Por fortuna la jefa Beifong fue la única en comentar la preocupante situación con las Tríadas y demás organizaciones criminales, insistía en que debían redoblarse los esfuerzos para capturarlos aunque sus propuesta fue desdeñada por Tarrlok diciendo que con los efectivos de los que disponía la ciudad debían ser suficientes. Tenzin apoyó el argumento de la capitana pero sus propuestas cayeron en oídos vacíos y Asami se hundió un poco en su asiento, ¿cómo podían esperar mantener a flote la ciudad si no hacían caso a los únicos que proponían ideas decentes? Suspiró y su atención en la reunión disminuyó drásticamente.

Asami miraba distraídamente el reloj de pared de cuando en cuando esperando que llegaran las dos y dieran por acabada la reunión por fin. Por fortuna la hora llegó antes de lo esperado y Raiko anunció el fin de la reunión, ella recogió sus cosas y salió fuera del edificio tras despedirse de los demás parándose en los escalones.

-Cualquiera diría que esperas a alguien.-le sobresaltó una voz a su lado.

Asami se giró para ver a una chica de piel morena vestida con ropas oscuras mirando al infinito con actitud distraía y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pues sí, ahora vete antes de que llegue mi cita.

La chica se encogió de hombros y comenzó a descender los escalones y Asami fue a darle un empujón pero en vez de encontrar el cuerpo de la chica, ésta se retiró echándose a un lado y Asami se precipitó hacia delante. Creyéndose caer cerró los ojos antes de sentir cómo la levantaban en vilo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos orbes azules que le miraban con expresión socarrona.

-Tiene una asombrosa habilidad para acabar en mis brazos, señorita Sato, creo que lo hace a posta.-le dijo.

-Eres algo así como idiota.-respondió Asami frunciendo el ceño.-Bájame, Korra, casi me matas.

-Tú querías tirarme, atente a las consecuencias.- Korra le depositó de nuevo en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que voy a dejar de verte, atentas contra mi seguridad.

Korra suspiró hondamente y puso una expresión indescriptible.

-No te equivocas en lo más mínimo, Asami.

Asami frunció el ceño. Korra de vez en cuando hacía eso, insinuaba que era peligrosa, que tal vez debería alejarse de ella pero Asami opinaba de otra manera.

Aquella chica de ojos azules aunque enigmática y con un indudable toque oscuro, tenía buen corazón y un férreo sentido de la justicia. Se movía por la ciudad como una sombra pero se alzaba con fuerza cuando alguien sufría de forma injusta y le admiraba por ello, parecía no tener miedo a nada ni a nadie, fuera un matón o una pandilla entera.

Era una chica fascinante, tenía un aire de misterio y peligro que le resultaba francamente atrayente. Sabía ser seductora, socarrona a veces y tal vez su humor era bastante ácido pero era cálida aunque se corrigiera en seguida, como si se avergonzara de aquella actitud.

Le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado pero aquella chica era como una pared de hormigón cuando se lo proponía. Notaba que ella también le gustaba pero por algún motivo que desconocía se resistía a mostrarle el afecto que ella deseaba, se le había insinuado de varias maneras y cuando parecía a punto de caer, algo en ella cambiaba y se cerraba en banda. Le desesperaba profundamente no entender su comportamiento pero lo aceptaba con paciencia, no se daba por vencida simplemente por las ocasiones en las que había pillado alguna mirada furtiva de aquellos ojos azules, observándola cuando Asami no miraba. No sabía qué era lo que echaba atrás a Korra, pero no iba a darla por perdida tan rápida.

-Adiós, Asami.-dijo una voz de hombre interrumpiendo su hilo del pensamiento.

Junto a ella pasó Tonraq con una sonrisa que empequeñeció cuando reparó en la presencia de Korra. Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras el hombre bajaba las escaleras, aunque el intercambio de miradas duró poco puesto que Tonraq se dio la vuelta, dejando a Korra con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Podemos dar una vuelta antes de ir a comer.-le dijo a Korra.

Ella asintió sin mirarla y comenzó a andar en actitud pensativa.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Korra? Llevas cinco minutos andando como una autómata.-le preguntó pasado un rato.

-Es solo que… ese hombre, ¿quién era?

Asami alzó las cejas.

-Precisamente que tú me hagas esa pregunta me extraña. Es Tonraq, el jefe de la Tribu del Agua del Sur.

-Hmmm, será por eso.-respondió poco convencida.

Volvió a sumirse en el silencio pero Asami prefirió dejarle cavilar, la llevó hasta el centro comercial del Pequeño Ba Sing Se a coger comida en alguno de los puestos y llevársela al Parque de Ciudad República para comer allí, le gustaba disfrutar del entorno tranquilo del parque y sabía que Korra disfrutaba más al aire libre. Compraron unos fideos humeantes y al llegar al parque se sentaron a la orilla de uno de los estanques al amparo de la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Estás muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?-dijo Asami mientras comía.

Korra la miró un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, es que creo que ya había visto antes a ese hombre aunque no recuerdo dónde.

-Digo yo que siendo de la Tribu del Sur le habrás visto, ¿no?

-¿De verdad te parezco una persona interesada en la política? Olvídalo, es una tontería pero es que juraría que le conozco.

-Mmm pues es probable, es un hombre querido y respetado entre los suyos aunque guarda una historia triste: al parecer perdió a su hija cuando ella no era más que una niña pequeña, la buscaron durante mucho tiempo pero simplemente se había esfumado.

-Es triste cuando te arrebatan algo de esa manera…

Korra habló con tristeza velada en su voz y la morena no tuvo claro a cuál de las dos chicas se refería. La chica de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza como para intentar alejar de ella algún negro pensamiento y Asami se resolvió a ayudarla.

-¿Qué opinas de este parque? ¿Te gusta?

Korra asintió probando por primera vez su comida, comiendo con ganas.

-Es bonito, nosotros no tenemos de esto en el Polo Sur.

-Es el parque principal de la ciudad, es el más bonito de todos en mi opinión. Mi padre me dijo que cuando se construyó querían llamarlo Parque del Avatar pero Aang se negó en rotundo.

La chica de ojos azules ahogó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Avatar? ¿Acaso seguimos teniendo de eso?

-Deberíamos, no sé mucho del asunto pero en teoría debería haber uno ya y además de las tribus del Agua por algo del ciclo de reencarnaciones.

-El mundo parece apañarse bien sin uno, ¿no crees?

Asami se encogió de hombros.

-El mundo funciona, es cierto, pero no estaría de más tener una figura que inspirara a la gente para trabajar en común como fue el anterior Avatar.

-Hmmm, tal vez tengas razón.

Terminaron de comer y se tumbaron sobre el césped mirando al cielo aunque notaba que la mente de Korra estaba a kilómetros de allí, pero aquello no le importaba, se conformaba con la presencia de aquella chica impasible pensando que si por algún casual no llegaran a entablar una relación, le encantaría seguir teniéndola cerca.

-¿Qué planes tienes esta tarde para nosotras?-le preguntó Korra rompiendo su silencio.

-Podemos acercarnos a la bahía de Yue, al parecer van a hacer una representación teatral o algo así, si te gustan estas cosas.

-Yo me fío de ti, aunque la bahía de Yue está al otro extremo de la ciudad de modo que será una larga caminata.

-He traído el coche, no te preocupes por ello.

Pasaron varias horas holgazaneando recostadas en la hierba hasta que Asami decidió que era hora de ponerse en marcha e ir hacia el Sato Mobile que había traído aquel día mientras empezaba a atardecer. Iban caminando cuando escucharon el grito de un hombre exigiendo que le soltaran.

Asami miró a lo lejos y vio a tres hombres arrastrando a un cuarto hacia un automóvil cercano, un modelo de otra empresa, diseñado como si fuera una especie de cajita; altamente ineficaz en su opinión pero aquel no era momento para prestar atención a esos detalles.

-Lo siento, la Triple Amenaza no perdona.

Se quedaron paradas en el sitio y Korra dio un paso al frente antes de gritar:

-¡Eh, dejad a ese tipo!

Los extraños le miraron y el hombre que quería escapar de ellos le pidió ayuda antes de que uno de los que le agarraban le diera un puñetazo en el estómago, llevándole hacia el interior del coche. Korra echó a correr mientras el coche arrancaba.

-¡Korra, espera!-le gritó.

-¡Espérame aquí!-gritó Korra alejándose.

Asami miró a su alrededor, encontrando su Sato Mobile a escasos pasos.

-Sí, que te lo has creído.-dijo más bien para sí misma.

Agradeció haber traído el descapotable mientras saltaba al interior del coche, arrancando y lanzándose en pos de Korra. Tardó un par de minutos en alcanzarla, la chica corría demasiado rápido para una persona aunque el otro coche le estaba dejando atrás. Hizo sonar el claxon llamando la atención de Korra.

-¡Corre, sube!-le dijo frenando en seco.

La chica no le cuestionó y subió al asiento del copiloto de un salto mientras Asami aceleraba a fondo. Persiguieron al coche de los mafiosos a toda velocidad pero perdieron el desvío que ellos tomaron por esquivar a un inocente peatón.

-Mierda, ¿podemos cogerles?-maldijo Korra, mirándola.

-Podemos ir por encima de ellos por el puente y esperemos no perderles de vista.

Korra asintió mientras Asami giraba para circular por el puente, viendo por debajo el coche que buscaban antes de mirar al frente y ver que la curva que les permitiría pillarles estaba cortada.

-¡No hay camino, Korra!

La chica de ojos azules la miró a ella y al coche alternativamente.

-Acelera a fondo y pégate al borde de la carretera.

-¿Eh?

-Confía en mí.

Asami dudó pero lo hizo sin rechistar devolviendo la atención a la carretera. Hasta que giró la cabeza no se dio cuenta que Korra se había levantado del asiento y estaba de pie sobre la carrocería.

-¿¡Qué haces?!

Korra le miró con una expresión salvaje y una peligrosa sonrisa y se llevó dos dedos a la frente a modo de saludo antes de saltar al vacío.

Asami frenó con brusquedad mientras veía como la chica caía y salió del coche para ver como Korra aterrizaba sobre el tejado del automóvil que perseguían, abollando la carrocería y haciendo que el coche se tambaleara. Le vio moverse hacia la ventanilla del copiloto, romperla de un puñetazo y echarle del coche en movimiento antes de meterse ella misma.

El coche giró violentamente varias veces mientras Asami miraba la escena con el corazón encogido, vio cómo caían otros dos hombres del coche antes de que derrapara a causa de un brusco frenazo. Miró impotente la vuelta de campana que dio el coche antes de estrellarse contra un poste.

-¡Korra!-gritó.

Echó a correr para llegar a la vía que se encontraba por debajo de ella y cuando llegó hasta el coche estrellado en torno al cual se agolpaban personas que habían llegado alarmadas por el jaleo. Se abrió paso entre ellos y ahogó un suspiro de alivio al ver las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en el asfalto de la carretera.

Korra le miró con una media sonrisa, estaba hecha un desastre: el pelo completamente desordenado, la ropa sucia y manchada por el reguero de sangre que caía de una herida bastante fea que empezaba desde la ceja derecha hasta la sien además de algunos arañazos en la cara y brazos y se sujetaba un brazo; pero estaba viva y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Dieron parte del incidente a la policía antes de que Asami le obligara a Korra a volver al coche, la chica de ojos azules no dijo nada y simplemente obedeció y caminó con una ligera cojera hasta el Sato Mobile. Condujo en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de respirar hondo y decir:

-Eso que has hecho ha sido increíblemente estúpido y valiente a la vez, como vuelvas a hacer algo así te mataré yo misma y luego me moriré del susto.

-Exageras un poco.

-¿Que exagero? Te has tirado por un puente desde un coche en marcha, dime dónde ves mi reacción como exagerada.

-No iba a ocurrirme nada y sigo viva, a mí me parece que no ha ido mal… Eh, te has pasado el giro, la bahía de Yue no es por ahí.

Asami le miró atónita.

-¿En serio crees que te voy a llevar por ahí tal y cómo estás?

-Pues mi casa queda muy lejos…

-Te voy a llevar a mi casa y no quiero discusión, estás herida y ya que me he quedado sin ver la obra de teatro deja que me dé el gusto de gritarte un rato más.

Korra se hundió en su asiento y suspiró.

-Sigues exagerando, Asami.

-Lo que tú digas pero vas a hacerme caso esta vez.

Llegaron a la Mansión Sato y entraron juntas a la casa.

-Muy bien, supongo que querrás curarte primero, acompáñame.-le dijo a Korra.

Guio a Korra al baño principal en la que había una bañera que llenó hasta un cuarto de su capacidad antes de girarse hacia Korra.

-Todo tuyo.

La chica asintió y Asami observó en silencio cómo las heridas de Korra se cerraban en el acto, curando después una de sus piernas y su brazo. Cuando acabó estiró todo su cuerpo y la miró.

-¿Ves? Ya estoy bien.

-Salvo por el reguero de sangre que te ha quedado en el cuello y por tener la ropa hecha un asco.

Korra rodó los ojos.

-La próxima vez que vaya a salvar a alguien pídeme cita en la peluquería.-dijo con sorna.

Asami enarcó una ceja.

-Ven conmigo, deja que te dé algo de ropa y date una ducha.

-Sí, señorita Sato.

Korra le acompañó hasta su habitación y le sacó la ropa más apropiada que encontró para ella, eligiendo una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones que ella usaba en ocasiones para deporte, ambas prendas de color negro.

-Supongo que te quedarán bien, espero que no te importe el color… ya sabes, sueles llevar azul…

Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Creo que puedo sobrevivir, Asami, pero gracias de todos modos. Ahora si me disculpas…

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejando a Asami sola, que suspiró antes de ir hacia el salón a leer un libro que tenía a medio empezar.

Unos cuatro capítulos después le sorprendió una voz junto a ella:

-¿Y ahora?

Asami dio un respingo en el sofá y se giró para ver a Korra que le miraba divertida. Olía a champú y se había cambiado de ropa, se había remangado las mangas de la camiseta dejando al aire sus antebrazos salvo por unas tiras de color oscuro similares a vendajes que le cubrían sus manos y muñecas aunque aquello no le extrañaba puesto que Korra siempre las ocultaba. La ropa le quedaba bien aunque la camiseta le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo dejando adivinar la tonificada figura que ocultaba la tela. Por su propio bien Asami evitó mirar más de lo debido y le miró a los ojos.

-Podemos hacernos algo de cena, no sé qué habrá en la cocina pero supongo que podremos preparar algo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Asami abrió la despensa, sacando comida sin parar. Cuando decidieron qué iban a preparar se pusieron manos a la obra y mientras Korra hacía pescado frito ella preparaba una ensalada.

-Oye, ¿tu padre vuelve a estar fuera?-dijo Korra a sus espaldas.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tengo la sensación de que no le gusta demasiado que merodee por aquí…

-No sé por qué lo dices.-mintió Asami con una sonrisa.

Korra no se equivocaba, la verdad. Su padre había conocido a la chica hacía unas semanas y no tenía una buena opinión de ella, en un primer momento su aspecto le había causado desconfianza pero cuando se enteró que era una maestra de agua ya se decidió que aquella chica no le gustaba en absoluto y no paraba de advertirle a Asami que era peligrosa. No podía decirle aquello a Korra así como si nada, pero la chica no era tonta y la morena sabía que se había dado cuenta.

-Lo que tú digas…-masculló Korra.

-Tú hazme caso, ¿quieres un poco de vino para la cena?

Cenaron en una mesa de la propia cocina porque el comedor se les habría hecho enorme sólo para dos personas y Korra le preguntó por su semana. No pudo contarle mucho porque tampoco había hecho nada demasiado interesante.

-Por lo que veo lo que no haces es dormir.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes ojeras y pareces cansada.

Asami se encogió de hombros, no podía decirle que había estado por la noche saboteando el almacén de unos mafiosos con un grupo que despreciaba en su mayor parte a la gente que era como Korra…

-Trabajo demasiado únicamente y de vez en cuando se me olvida dormir.

-Y luego yo soy la inconsciente.

-Te recuerdo que yo no salto desde puentes para matarme.

-Que no me iba a pasar nada, ¿ves cómo eres una exagerada?

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, exasperada por la tozudez de la chica antes de mirarle. Korra se había levantado y estaba recogiendo los platos, alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que empezara a fregar dándole la espalda.

Asami sonrió antes de ayudarle y cuando acabaron volvieron al salón a pasar el rato.

Encendió la radio que tenían en el salón y sacó un tablero de madera que puso sobre la mesita de café, se sentó en el suelo sobre un cojín y le hizo una señal a Korra para que se sentara delante de ella.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, exactamente?-le preguntó Korra cogiendo un cojín y sentándose.

-Jugar al Pai Sho, ¿te apetece?

-Pues… no sé jugar.

Le explicó las reglas básicas del juego, Korra pareció entender las normas. La chica de ojos azules jugaba con torpeza e infinita paciencia pero era incapaz de ganar a Asami, lo cual no era casualidad porque era el juego favorito de la morena y llevaba jugando desde que tenía uso de razón.

Tras dos horas y casi una botella de vino, Korra levantó los brazos con un suspiro.

-No hay modo alguno de ganarte, Asami. Sé admitir mi fracaso.-le dijo.

-Ya me ganarás en unos cuantos años.

Korra rodó los ojos y Asami reprimió un bostezo.

-Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no?-dijo la morena estirándose.- Deberíamos ir a dormir.

La morena comenzó a recoger las piezas y el tablero distraídamente.

-¿Deberíamos? ¿No vas a llevarme a casa?

Miró a Korra, poniéndose en pie.

-Podría hacerlo, pero llevo unas cuantas copas y además es tarde para conducir ahora, no va a pasarte nada por quedarte esta noche en mi casa. Tenemos habitaciones de sobra si te preocupa no poder quitarme las manos de encima.-le dijo para fastidiarla.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, preciosa. Hablaba por mi propia seguridad.-le replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Recoge las copas antes de que te eche por engreída.

Los hombros de Korra se sacudieron mientras se reía en silencio, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo las copas de vino para llevarlas a la cocina. Cuando volvió Asami le indicó la habitación de invitados en la que iba a dormir esa noche e ignoró la insistencia de Korra cuando dijo que le bastaba con un simple sofá y que no necesitaba una habitación tan grande. Como respuesta Asami le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches antes de irse a su habitación a acostarse con la intención de dormir mil años.

* * *

Todo ardía, una mujer gritaba y un hombre lloraba desconsoladamente, ella estaba asustada y no entendía qué ocurría. Entendía la voz del hombre que llamaba su nombre y ella caminó hacia él, bajando las escaleras y encontrándole, era su padre en sus brazos había una persona inerte y a su alrededor las llamas se hacían más intensas.

Muerta de miedo y sin entender nada, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente encogida en un rincón mientras se tapaba la cara para no ver lo que le rodeaba. Los gritos continuaban y ella pedía que pararan, que acabaran; pero no lo hacía y ella lloraba con más fuerza. Abrió los ojos y al final del pasillo vio a su madre rodeada por columnas de fuego, corrió hacia ella pidiéndole que no se fuera pero las llamas le cerraban el paso y le quemaban la piel. Gritó.

* * *

Se levantó de un salto con el corazón acelerado y la frente perlada por un sudor frío. Se encogió sobre sí misma en la cama, aun temblando por aquella pesadilla y se sintió sola y perdida en aquella habitación tan grande… no quería volver a dormir, no quería volver a soñar y revivir cómo perdió a su madre.

Se levantó como una autómata y sus pies la llevaron por el pasillo, abrió una puerta y se asomó al interior de una habitación. Estaba oscuro pero por la ventana se colaba la poca luz que ofrecía la noche, iluminando tenuemente la estancia y recortando la silueta que dormía en una gran cama, dándole la espalda. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta por primera vez de qué estaba haciendo y sintiendo una profunda vergüenza quiso cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Antes de que cerrara del todo escuchó una voz grave hablar desde dentro:

-¿Asami?

Se mordió el labio inferior abriendo de nuevo y mirando la figura que se había incorporado en la cama.

-Siento haberte despertado, era una tontería.-dijo.-Vuelve a dormir, Korra.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?

-… Sí.

Korra encendió una lámpara de noche y le miró sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No hace falta que me mientas. Pasa dentro, anda.

Asami le hizo caso y entró cerrando tras ella.

-Sólo era un sueño, no es importante.

-Cuéntamelo.

Korra dio unas palmadas a su lado y la morena se sentó a su lado tras un momento de duda y habló sin mirarle.

-He soñado con mi madre, con la noche que…-su voz se quebró pero se recompuso.-Aquella noche había hecho unos buñuelos de chocolate, a mi padre le encantaban y ella no le había dicho que los había preparado hasta que sirvió el postre… Aún recuerdo lo bien que olían y la risa de mi madre cuando mi padre sonrió como un niño pequeño. Y luego… todo se fue al traste. Entraron de noche, me despertaron los ruidos escaleras abajo y mis padres llegaron antes, uno de los que entraron se puso nervioso y en medio de la confusión mi madre…

Ahogó un sollozo y se sintió incapaz de hablar mucho más, una lágrima cayó desde su rostro y cayó sobre una mano de piel morena que envolvía las suyas. Miró a Korra, que se había acercado a ella.

-La echo de menos, Korra.

La chica de ojos azules le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, Asami se apoyó en el hueco del hombro de la chica sintiéndose a punto de llorar, abrazándose a ella.

-¿La recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas su sonrisa, su voz?

-Sí… recuerdo hasta su olor.

-Pues olvida todo lo demás. Tienes la suerte de poder recordar una persona a la que querías mucho, alguien que no se ha ido del todo. Quédate con los buenos recuerdos que guardas de ella y olvida lo demás. Piensa en lo afortunada que has sido de conocer a una mujer como ella y poder recordarla, es un regalo.

-No entiendo…

Notó que la chica emitía un suspiro.

-Creo que no te he hablado nunca de mi familia…

Asami negó con la cabeza contra su hombro.

-No lo he hecho simplemente porque no tengo. No recuerdo a mis padres, no sé ni siquiera sus nombres, cómo eran… Ellos murieron cuando era demasiado pequeña y nadie supo decirme nunca qué ocurrió con ellos. No sé nada de ellos aunque recuerdo unos ojos azules… como comprenderás en las tribus del agua no es un dato revelador. No tengo familia pero no pienso apenas en ello, he crecido y he salido adelante sin ellos, he encontrado referentes en mis maestros que me han criado desde que tengo memoria. No eran mis padres pero hace mucho que dejé de echarles de menos.

Hizo una pausa.

-Hmmm, eso no ha salido como esperaba.-dijo.-Lo que quiero decir es que te aferres a los buenos recuerdos que guardas de tu madre, que eso sea lo único que ocurra a tu cabeza cuando pienses en ella y no la evoques como una memoria triste sino como la mujer buena que tú conociste.

Asami esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de seguir sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y miró a la chica que vestía de negro.

-Gracias, Korra. En serio.

La chica le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, deberías dormir un poco, Asami.

-Tienes razón, debería volver a mi habitación.

-Puedes quedarte por si tienes de nuevo una pesadilla, no me muevo al dormir y hay sitio de sobra.

Las intenciones de Korra parecían sinceras y agradecía no tener que volver a dormir sola aquella noche.

-De acuerdo.

Korra asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al lado opuesto, metiéndose de nuevo en las sábanas; y Asami le imitó antes de que Korra apagara la lámpara.

-Buenas noches, Asami.

-Buenas noches, Korra.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose segura por el simple hecho de tener a Korra cerca.

Durmió hasta que los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron sus párpados. Abrió los ojos y se desperezó perezosamente viendo desde donde estaba los árboles que rodeaban la mansión pero aquella no era la vista que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Miró el enorme hueco que quedaba en su mitad de la cama y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una persona que dormía junto a ella.

Sonrió al ver a la chica de piel morena vestida con su ropa mientras dormía profundamente, al parecer Asami se había ido acercando a ella a lo largo de la noche y ahora su brazo reposaba en ademán protector sobre su cintura, manteniendo a la morena cerca.

Asami observó a la chica con una sonrisa a la luz de la mañana y estudió su rostro, pudiendo ver de cerca por primera vez todos sus rasgos así como sus cicatrices. Sabía que Korra no sentía ninguna vergüenza de aquellas marcas que surcaban su piel, pero no podía explicarse cómo tenía tantas ni por qué no las había curado. La gente miraba con cierta desconfianza a aquella chica que caminaba por la ciudad en silencio pero eso era porque no habían pasado con ella más de unos minutos. Pensó en la noche anterior, toda su faceta de tipa dura y tenebrosa se había venido abajo y había visto el lado más humano de Korra, no era ningún monstruo como ella hacía ver.

Le miró unos minutos en silencio, parecía dormir plácidamente, estaba tranquila… Se mordió el labio inferior, era una locura… pero a lo mejor era la única ocasión que tendría en mucho tiempo…

Acalló la voz de su conciencia y acercó su rostro al de Korra, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica que dormía durante unos segundos antes de que le invadiera un sentimiento de vergüenza. Separó su rostro del de la chica y se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, dándole la espalda sin pararse a pensar si podría despertar a Korra. La chica se removió en sueños y Asami contuvo la respiración, sin embargo la única reacción por parte de Korra fue acercarse a ella, acomodándose a su espalda.

Asami soltó un suspiro de alivio y relajó el cuerpo. Se sentía como una niña tonta pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose arropada por el calor que Korra desprendía y por los brazos que le rodeaban. El sueño volvió a acudir a ella y se dejó llevar sin resistencia.


	7. K: Maestros

**Bueeeeno, pues nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy considerando muchos enfoques distintos para los siguientes capítulos así que me cuesta escribir por no poder decidirme del todo, pero creo que poco a poco estoy dándole forma al argumento.**

 **Como siempre se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias de todo tipo y gracias por leer esta historia a todos vosotros. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

Fuego, esquivar, bloque de tierra, moverse a su espalda y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Repasaba mentalmente la posible estrategia, buscando una apertura en el ataque de sus contrincantes aunque resultaba difícil, era evidente que estaban acostumbrados a pelear juntos puesto que cubrían de forma casi impecable los fallos que cometían sus compañeros; pero ella no iba a permitirles vencer.

Se movió rápidamente enviando oleadas de fuego que les acuciaron en todas direcciones, corrió hacia ellos y levantando un escalón de tierra se impulsó en un gran salto girando el cuerpo en el aire mandándoles más llamaradas intentando que se dispersaran. Su plan tuvo éxito y los hombres se separaron mientras ella caía de nuevo al suelo y sin darles un solo segundo se abalanzó sobre ellos, derribó a uno de un par de golpes, tiró a otro de ellos gracias a una ráfaga de viento que le propulsó lejos y a los que quedaba los venció fácilmente en un cuerpo a cuerpo, recurriendo en su mayor parte al bloqueo del chi.

Cuando ya no quedaba ninguno en pie se sacudió las manos y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Os estáis ablandando, antes me durabais más, chicos.-dijo.

-Sigue sin ser fácil derrotar al Avatar.-se quejó uno los hombres que estaba en el suelo.

Korra esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

Era una de tantas mañanas en las que entrenaba con miembros del Loto Rojo. Le venía muy bien seguir entrenando su control elemental, se sentía limitada en aquel lugar usando únicamente un tipo de control o ninguno en ocasiones, de vez en cuando le sentaba bien volver a sentir el poder de los cuatro elementos a su merced, se sentía completa de nuevo.

Ayudó a los demás reclutas a ponerse en pie e iba a dirigirse a la sala de los altos mandos a ultimar algunos detalles de su misión cuando una voz le sorprendió.

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que dominas el bloqueo de chi ahora, veo que has estado entrenando mucho con tus nuevos amigos.

Reconoció aquella voz tranquila de hombre y se giró hacia él encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que están encantados con su nueva adepta, voy a ser su gran arma secreta.-respondió con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Una pena que ya seas la nuestra. Me alegro de verte, Korra.

El hombre avanzó hacia ella, Korra tendió hacia delante un brazo doblado a la altura del pecho y él la imitó, estrechándose la mano con fuerza en gesto cercano.

-Yo también me alegro, Zaheer.-echaron a andar juntos.-No sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto.

-No suelo comunicar mis intenciones con antelación suficiente… claro que tampoco lo haces tú, ¿no es cierto, Lin?

Korra sonrió para sus adentros sin que se le pasara desapercibido el tono de reprimenda que había intentado ocultar en su voz su maestro.

-Es cierto, fue impulsivo e imprevisto, pero creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho respecto a este asunto. Sabíamos de ellos pero ahora tenemos a alguien dentro y quién mejor que la única persona a la que odiarían más en el mundo…

-He de aclarar que aunque no termino de aprobarlo, tienes razón. Pero no te confíes, tienes otra misión más importante que librar las batallas de esta ciudad.

Rodó los ojos de forma imperceptible mientras Zaheer le abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala de reunión, dentro no le esperaban las caras conocidas de las últimas semanas sino tres recién llegadas que se dirigieron hacia ella.

Sus otros tres maestros se encontraban en la sala y Korra no creía que aquello fuera del todo una buena noticia para ella, por un lado

-Bueno, si es nuestra pequeña Avatar, nos dicen que la vida en la ciudad te trata bien, ¿alguna escapada nocturna indocumentada que comentar?-dijo uno de ellos a modo de saludo.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida hacia aquel hombre de pelo largo y bigote.

-¿Detecto envidia, Ghazan?-le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre se rio y le palmeó el hombro.

-Vamos, nos han dicho que de vez en cuando sales por ahí con alguna candidata misteriosa, ¿ha caído ya alguna en tus redes o sólo te funciona con las del Loto?

-Tus fuentes son poco fiables, sólo desaparezco con una candidata.

-¿Monogamia? Vamos, Korra, te estás volviendo aburrida…

-De nuevo te confundes.

-Eso es que aún no ha caído en tus redes, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que no es una estrecha?

-¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo cuando te rechazan? Con razón estás tan amargado.

Las palabras que pudieran haber en la boca de Ghazan murieron ahogadas en una sonora carcajada.

-Tocado y hundido, Ghazan.-dijo Ming-Hua son una sonrisa cruel.- Me alegra verte, Korra. Te daría la mano pero… ya sabes.

-¿Os habéis propuesto hacer un concurso de humor o me he perdido algo?-comentó irritada P'li.

-Te habríamos invitado, pero recordamos que no tienes de eso.-replicó la maestra de agua.

Ghazan siguió riendo y P'li se llevó una mano a la frente antes de mirar a Korra con expresión de fastidio. Korra hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué bonitos son los reencuentros.-comentó irónicamente Zaheer.-Ahora si no os importa tenemos cosas que discutir.

Se sentaron en torno a la mesa y Zaheer se dispuso a hablar.

-Oh, ¿vamos a ser solo nosotros cinco?-preguntó Ghazan, interrumpiéndole.-Qué bien, me encanta conspirar en la sombra, ¿a qué líder nos cargamos ahora? Lo hicimos bien con la Reina de Tierra pero deberíamos dar otro golpe, me aburre la burocracia.

-Silencio, Ghazan, nada de eso. Bien es cierto que venimos de paso, pero en primer lugar me gustaría saber un poco qué ocurre por aquí… y ya que estamos me gustaría una justificación.-Zaheer miró a Korra con seriedad.-Así que ahora tomas las decisiones sin tener en cuenta otras opciones, ¿no?

Korra ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-Qué mala soy, ¿no?-dijo con sorna.-He conseguido averiguar en unos meses más que reclutas que llevan aquí un par de años, creo que mi decisión ha sido la adecuada aunque no se haya realizado de forma protocolaria.

-¿Y qué has averiguado exactamente?

-Bases de operaciones, centros de entrenamiento y captación de nuevos adeptos y si sigo así en muy poco tiempo sabré de planes más gordos. De nada, por cierto.

-Genial, ¿cuándo les destrozamos?

-Que te calles, Ghazan.-le reprendió Zaheer.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Zaheer, dame algo interesante, no puede ser todo tan diplomático. Lo último medianamente entretenido que hicimos fue matar a la líder de una nación y desencadenar el caos en una ciudad… Desde entonces no hemos nada que merezca la pena.

-No estamos aquí para discutir eso, pero gracias por tu opinión.

-Aparte de para cumplir con vuestro papel de niñeras, ¿para qué habéis venido a Ciudad República?

-Para saber más de la misión a la que hemos enviado al Avatar, ¿te parece poco?

-Bien, el Avatar responde: son muchos, más de los que habían estimado en un primer momento, ninguno de los Igualitarios suele conocerse entre sí, son bastante discretos con respecto a su identidad. Tienen un buen suministro tecnológico, entre ellos sus juguetitos eléctricos que usan como si les fuera la vida en ello y no les culpo, tuve la ocasión de probarlo en mi propia piel hace unos años; sin embargo no sólo emplean eso sino que se les da bastante bien el bloqueo del chi, algunos son especialistas en bloquear puntos de control elemental, dejando cualquier forma de control inutilizable.

-¿Inutilizable? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-preguntó P'li.

-De al menos un par de horas, suficientes como para ser un auténtico problema. En cuanto a sus operaciones,-prosiguió.-de momento no hacen mucho al margen de acuciar a las bandas callejeras sin embargo algunos grupos están empezando a hacer pillerías nocturnas: cogen a un maestro, le pegan una paliza y lo dejan hecho un asco pero vivo para que pueda promover un mensaje de alarma a otros maestros… y no creo que estén actuando por libre.

-Explícate.-exigió Zaheer.

-Amon ha exigido sigilo y discreción y los Igualitarios le quieren y temen a la vez, no serían tan tontos como para desobedecer las instrucciones de alguien que es tan importante para ellos, creo que él les ha encargado meter un poco de ruido por la ciudad, como si fuera un aviso.

-¿Un aviso de qué?

-Ni idea, pero no paran de repetir que los maestros seremos erradicados… Son un poco sectarios como veréis.

-¿Has visto a Amon alguna vez? ¿Crees que debemos temerle?

-Sólo una vez… y tengo un mal presentimiento. Ese loco ha convencido a cientos de personas acerca de su causa, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que den el primer paso y no sé muy bien qué esperar de ellos.

-De modo que teníamos razón, puede ser más grave de lo que queríamos pensar.

-Tal vez, de momento sólo queda esperar un poco.

Siguieron hablando y deliberando largo rato. Korra tenía una sensación extraña al volver a reunirse con sus maestros, por un lado eran personas que habían hecho de su vida un infierno en varias ocasiones, sometiéndola a entrenamientos que casi le habían matado a lo largo de toda su vida; pero que le habían criado, al fin y al cabo eran lo único que la chica había tenido y les debía en cierto modo todo lo que era entonces. Tal vez no eran los mejores referentes de conducta, pero de un modo retorcido y extraño eran la única familia que había conocido y les tenía cariño a su manera.

Acabada la reunión Ghazan propuso una pelea, Ming-Hua le secundó y Korra aceptó encantada, quería un enfrentamiento en condiciones y quién mejor que ellos dos.

Los dos maestros se enfrentaron contra Korra, que repelía todos sus ataques eficazmente a pesar de que no eran rivales poco diestros precisamente. La maestra de agua emitía cientos de témpanos desde los tentáculos de agua que compensaban la ausencia de sus brazos y Korra los redirigía hacia la lava de Ghazan, enfriándola y convirtiéndola en roca que empleaba contra él. Ganó el combate al enviar una corriente eléctrica hacia Ming-Hua antes de enviar esa misma agua electrificada que le había derribado contra el maestro de tierra.

Ambos maestros se quedaron en el suelo y Ghazan golpeó la tierra con el puño soltando una carcajada atónita.

-Sí señor, a eso se le llama pelear.

-Empezáis a estar viejos, no me habéis dado ni para empezar.-se jactó Korra.

-Menos humos, monstruito.-espetó Ming-Hua.-Llevábamos siglos sin entrenar.

-Lo que vosotros digáis, os estáis haciendo mayores y lentos.

-¿Qué tal si te arranco la lengua mientras duermes? ¿Seguirías tan chula?

-Para cuando consiguieras llegar hasta mí, estarías muerta.-le dedicó una sonrisa peligrosa.

Min-Hua le dedicó un gesto desdeñoso mientras se ponía en pie.

Los cuatro maestros iban a pasar algo más de semana en la ciudad resolviendo quién sabe qué asuntos burocráticos que a ella le eran indiferentes sin embargo Korra aprovechó su presencia para entrenar con sus maestros de nuevo, poniéndose una vez más a prueba contra oponentes que le supusieran un auténtico reto. Pronto previó el único problema que suponía su presencia y es que aunque dejaban a Korra moverse con libertad, intentó no hacer nada por lo que pudieran pedirle explicaciones… y entre esas cosas se encontraba ver a Asami.

Había conseguido ponerse en contacto con ella explicándole que había recibido visita aquella semana y que le iba a ser imposible verla en ese tiempo y la morena se mostró comprensiva. Lo que menos falta le hacía era tener que aguantar los comentarios de Ming-Hua y Ghazan al respecto.

Korra no solía salir en compañía de sus maestros, sin embargo cuando lo hacían no le eran ajenas las miradas de desconcierto que suscitaban, parecían un grupo más que peligroso y nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Lamentaba aquella pérdida del anonimato justo cuando había conseguido pasar desapercibida entre la gente de la ciudad y aquel día no era la excepción.

No sólo es que fueran un grupo variopinto sino que entre la altura de P'li, los tatuajes de Ghazan y su propio aspecto parecían ir anunciando su presencia… al menos Ming-Hua había disimulado la ausencia de sus brazos bajo una túnica de mangas largas.

Caminaban bordeando la bahía de Yue, observando meticulosamente el ritmo de la gente de la ciudad, a eso se dedicaban al fin y al cabo, observaban y aprendían. Se pararon frente a algunos puestos del mercado y Korra dejó que curiosearan a placer mientras ella compraba una manzana a una amable anciana, que fue la única vendedora que no le dedicó una mirada de recelo.

Dio un par de mordiscos a la fruta y miró distraídamente el mar, distinguiendo a lo lejos la isla en la que se situaba el templo de aire que Aang había construido, pensando que tal vez podría pasar algún día a ver cómo era. Sentía curiosidad.

Aún absorta en sus pensamientos escuchó cómo sus maestros la llamaban y fue a unirse a ellos. No fue consciente de la persona que se acercaba a ella por detrás hasta notar el choque de un cuerpo contra su espalda. El impacto la devolvió al mundo real, permitiéndole sentir a la persona que acababa de chocar contra ella.

-No puede ser verdad.-farfulló entre dientes de forma apenas audible.

-Cuanto lo siento, iba distraída y… ¿Korra?

Respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con dos ojos verdes más que conocidos.

-Hey, Asami.-le saludó.

-Me ha costado reconocerte, parece que te has pasado al color negro.-dijo la morena.

Korra se miró, desde que habían vuelto sus maestros había retomado su habitual vestimenta negra ribeteada de rojo cuando salía con ellos sin prestar demasiada atención a su tapadera como chica de la Tribu del Sur.

-¿Esto? No, tengo un par de cosas así, sólo es que ha coincidido que me has visto así.

Intentó mantenerse tranquila sabiendo que era tiempo que alguno de sus maestros se aproximara a ellas… y sabía quiénes lo haría.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó a Asami.

-Tengo que ir a los muelles a firmar unos papeles, ¿y tú?

-Yo… estaba dando una vuelta con…

-Unos amigos,-interrumpió una voz masculina su discurso.-estamos de vacaciones en la ciudad y Korra nos prometió ver cosas, ¿verdad?

Korra se giró con irritación para ver a Ghazan plantado a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa que conocía y que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Ghazan.-dijo él a modo de saludo, ofreciéndole la mano a Asami.

Asami miró al hombre desconcertada, pero sin renunciar nunca a su diplomacia le estrechó la mano con una educada sonrisa.

-Encantada, Asami Sato.-respondió.

-Bien, ya te has presentado. Piérdete, Ghazan.-dijo con voz amenazadora.

-Korra nos ha hablado de ti, bastante además.

-¿Os?

-Sí, a mí y a mis compañeros.-señaló con un pulgar por detrás de él.-Creo que le has enseñado casi toda la ciudad, además de alguna correría nocturna pero por desgracia no sé demasiados detalles. Puedo imaginarla corriendo para salvar a alguna persona en apuros, pero es parca en palabras. Korra es así, ¿sabes? Desde cría ha sido tozuda y poco habladora, ¿te ha contado que cuando tenía nueve años le dio una paliza a un chaval que le sacaba dos cabezas porque el susodicho se había metido con otra niña? Me reí del chico durante un mes.

Ahogó un gruñido de desesperación y miró fijamente al hombre con expresión amenazadora.

-¿No tienes que ir a molestar a otros?

-Qué poco amigable eres.

Ghazan dio un par de pasos atrás, pero sin irse del todo. Asami les miró divertida antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad es que justo contigo quería hablar hoy.-le dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, esta mañana Bolin me llamó para invitarnos a todos a cenar y salir por la noche y me pidió que te avisara. He llamado a tu apartamento pero no respondías.

-Mmm, ¿esta noche?

-Sí, no pasa nada si estás ocupada…

Korra miró de soslayo hacia sus maestros. Claro que quería ir aquella noche, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Asami y los hermanos… aunque tuviera ganas de derribar de un puñetazo a Mako cada vez que ligaba con la morena; pero sabía que aceptar le traería una severa charla por parte de Zaheer.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ghazan le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Claro que irá, le viene bien salir por ahí.

Korra le miró confusa y sorprendida a la vez.

-Eh… está bien.-se recompuso antes de dirigir su atención a Asami.-Iré esta noche, ¿hora y sitio?

-Las nueve en el Restaurante de Narook.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Allí estaré, ¿hay que arreglarse?

-No demasiado, pero sorpréndeme.-le dijo Asami

Korra le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que ella le devolvió antes de mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. La morena le miró con una expresión de disculpa pero ella levantó una mano en ademán tranquilizador.

-Tranquila, sé que eres una mujer ocupada. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta esta noche y un placer conocerte, Ghazan.-se despidió Asami mientras echaba a andar rápidamente hacia los muelles de la bahía.

Korra le vio perderse entre la multitud antes de escuchar la voz de Ghazan.

-Ya veo por qué no querías decirnos nada de esta chica, te tiene completamente pillada, ¿eh?

La expresión de Korra cambió por completo, sin girarse aún hacia él.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Puede, pero se nota que quiere más que ser tu amiga.

-Tal vez pero es imposible por el momento.

-Vamos, Korra, no te pongas así que no está tan mal. Un poco niña pija, pero está buena, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras y en menos de un segundo apartó el brazo de su maestro de su hombro, cogiéndolo y doblándolo por detrás de la espalda del hombre. Si se lo proponía, podría romperle el brazo con un solo movimiento y Ghazan lo sabía aunque no borró su sonrisa burlona. Korra se acercó mucho a él y habló calmadamente aunque sus palabras denotaron una amenaza velada.

-No vuelvas a hablar de ella así o Ming-Hua no será la única a la que le falta un trozo de cuerpo, ¿queda claro?

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte con ella, no te preocupes, no volveré a hablar así de tu princesita si tanto te molesta.

Frunció el ceño y Ghazan pareció detectar el creciente enfado de Korra porque añadió:

-Perdón, lección aprendida.

Korra le soltó y él movió el brazo que acababa de quedar libre. Los dos se unieron a los otros miembros del Loto Rojo y aunque Korra notó la severa mirada de Zaheer, decidió ignorarla por el momento. De la forma más insospechada había conseguido librarse de ellos durante una noche y no iba a dejar que le dieran un sermón al respecto.

* * *

-¿Entonces lo del pelo se debe a esa mujer?

-¿Eh?-murmuró distraída.

-La mujer que estaba contigo en la bahía, esa tan alta.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras la voz de Asami le devolvía a la realidad, estaban en un bar que Bolin conocía, decía que la música era buena y la bebida también. Se habían sentado en torno a una mesa alejada de una zona despejada del establecimiento que hacía las veces de pista de baile y los chicos se habían ofrecido a ir a buscar más bebida para todos

-¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?-preguntó Asami moviendo la mano frente a los ojos de Korra.

-Sí, perdón, me he quedado absorta un segundo.

-Se ve.-la morena rio.-Te preguntaba por la mujer de la bahía, la que era tan alta.

-¿P'li?

-Esa misma, quería saber si llevas el pelo así para parecerte a ella.

-Eh, sí, algo así.

Reprimió una carcajada mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. Sí que era cierto que la propia P'li se había propuesto llevar ese peinado, pero no para parecerse a ella, sino por causas bien distintas.

* * *

 _``Acababa de volver de una misión que iba a haber sido sencilla: entrar en una fábrica, conseguir algunos documentos y salir sin ser vista pero le obligaron a llevar un par de reclutas como apoyo. A ella no le hizo especial gracia y aún menos cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de caer al vacío en plena huida, alertando a los guardias y desencadenando un infierno de fuego que acabaron en un incendio de la susodicha fábrica. Korra consiguió sacar a los dos reclutas así como a los desafortunados guardias antes de que la infraestructura cediera y el fuego le chamuscó por completo el pelo en un lateral de la cabeza. Cuando volvieron a la Sede del Loto Rojo se encargó personalmente de que aquellos reclutas no le volvieran a ser asignados como compañeros y volvía a su habitación cuando la maestra de fuego llamó su atención._

 _-Creo que has tenido una noche movida.-le dijo P'li_

 _-Un par de inútiles, casi no lo cuentan por su propia incompetencia. Se las han ingeniado para incendiar aquel lugar en una operación que iba a ser de mero espionaje.-se quejó ella._

 _-Y al parecer les debes un cambio de imagen._

 _Korra resopló, pasándose una mano por los cabellos que habían quedado chamuscados._

 _-No es nada, seré la broma del Loto Rojo durante unas semanas, pero no me preocupa._

 _-No dejes que lo hagan, arréglalo por ti misma._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Te voy a contar un secreto: no llevo así el pelo por elección propia, cuando era una cría me quemé todo el lateral de la cabeza y para no ser el objeto de mofa del mundo me afeité ambos lados._

 _-¿Te quemaste a ti misma?_

 _-Hasta los mejores cometen fallos, no lo olvides._

 _-¿No te molestaría que te robase el estilismo?-se mofó Korra._

 _-Me es indiferente lo que hagan los demás con su cuerpo.-la maestra se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta para irse.-Buenas noches, Korra._

 _Korra volvió a su habitación y tras meditarlo unos minutos cogió un afilado cuchillo.´´_

* * *

-¿Algo así?-dijo Asami, sacándola de su flashback.

Miró a la morena con una leve sonrisa.

-No creo que llegue a llevarlo tan largo, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-Todo lo contrario, sino no serías una peligrosa extranjera, ¿recuerdas?

Korra ensanchó la sonrisa y dirigió su atención hacia los hermanos, que volvían con las bebidas. Traían algunos cócteles que Korra no conocía, además de unos vasos muy pequeños llenos de un líquido de color ambarino.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó a Bolin mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-No sé exactamente, la camarera lo ha llamado aliento de dragón, me ha dicho que es fuerte.-le respondió el chico.

-¿Aliento de fuego? Entonces está hecho para mí.-dijo Mako.

Korra miró con fastidio como Mako se sentaba junto a Asami y levantaba el vaso pequeño hacia ella.

-¿Brindamos?-le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Claro.-respondió Asami.

La morena levantó su vaso y se giró hacia Bolin y Korra.

-Vamos a brindar, chicos.-dijo ella.

Korra no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de Mako después de darse cuenta de que su plan no había dado resultado.

Los cuatro brindaron sus vasos antes de vaciarlos de un trago. Notó el líquido bajar por su garganta, era fuerte y su garganta ardió unos segundos pero su reacción no fue como la de los demás, que empezaron a toser violentamente. Les miró impasible dejando su vaso en la mesa Bolin la miró con ojos llorosos.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hecha tú? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Se encogió de hombros mientras entrelazaba las manos tras la nuca adoptando una pose chulesca.

-Tampoco era tan fuerte, a lo mejor es que sois delicadas flores… Dadle algo de agua a Mako antes de que se ahogue, que parece que alguien no sabe dónde están sus límites.

El aludido le miró con la cara enrojecida por la tos que aún sufría, el enfado se leía en sus ojos por el comentario de Korra y ella se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa cruel mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Bebieron largo rato y Korra observó en silencio el deterioro del juicio de sus tres acompañantes a cada trago que daban. Ella no era inmune al alcohol, pero había aprendido a que su cuerpo lo procesara rápidamente para no notar su efecto de forma tan arrolladora como en otras personas. No le importaba consumir alcohol pero le gustaba mantener el control de su cuerpo y su mente en todo momento, estaba entrenada para ello.

Asami se levantó de la mesa y les miró, parecía haber bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-Quiero bailar, ¿alguien viene?

Los ojos de Asami se posaron en ella e iba a levantarse cuando Mako la cogió del brazo a toda prisa, llevándosela a la zona en la que varios jóvenes bailaban al son de la música. Korra cerró los puños con rabia y apretó la mandíbula sin decir nada.

-Te preguntaría si quieres bailar conmigo, pero tengo miedo de que me des un puñetazo.-dijo Bolin apurando su copa tras un par de minutos en silencio.

El chico le miró con una sonrisa cuando ella dirigió su atención a él.

-Jamás te golpearía, pero no soy muy de bailar, Bolin, lo siento.

-Tiene pinta, pero creo que sí que querrías bailar con ella, ¿me equivoco?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A que no has dejado de mirar a la pista desde que se han levantado.

Korra se calló y miró hacia los cuerpos que se movían en la pista de baile.

-Lo suponía, creo que Mako es el único que no se ha dado cuenta aún.-dijo Bolin, comprendiendo el silencio de la chica.

-Tal vez sea mejor así, ¿no crees? Si es lo que quiere ella, adelante.

-No estoy tan seguro que sea eso lo que quiere, creo que te estaba invitando a bailar a ti y también creo que deberías salir a por ella.

Le miro de soslayo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Es con tu hermano con quien está bailando.

Bolin pareció dudar un segundo.

-No sé, me haría ilusión que fuerais felices… al fin y al cabo somos amigos, ¿no?

Korra le observó conmovida por la sinceridad del chico y por la bondad que desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo, ignoraba que hubiera gente así. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro que somos amigos, Bolin.

La cara del chico se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que voy a fardar de que la persona más guay de toda la ciudad es mi amiga.

Bolin le ofreció el puño y ella chocó los nudillos contra los del chico, sintiendo que aquel gesto acababa de sellar algo importante.

-Ahora muévete a la pista y baila con Asami antes de que se le echen los lobos encima.-le dijo él intentando sonar autoritario.

Korra asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile buscando a Asami entre todos ellos, la encontró bailando con Mako y aunque en un segundo sintió un ramalazo de rabia se disipó al ver la distancia prudencial que guardaba la morena con el chico a pesar de que él intentaba recortarla incansablemente. Dio unos pasos hacia delante llegando hasta ellos y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Asami haciendo que la morena le mirara con una sonrisa.

-Eh, estábamos bailando.-se quejó Mako.

Korra le miró con expresión vacía.

-Estabais.-corroboró ella antes de darle la espalda.

No le hizo falta girarse para saber que el chico se alejaba de ellos con expresión airada.

-Veo que al final has venido.-le dijo Asami.

-Necesitas a alguien que ahuyente a los buitres, ¿no crees?

-Oh, mi heroína.

Korra le sonrió de medio lado mientras empezaban a bailar juntas.

Dos horas después ambas salían del local y comenzaron a andar por la ciudad. Asami no paraba de emitir risitas que delataban su estado de ebriedad aunque caminaba sorprendentemente bien para el tacón que llevaba.

-Creo que debería volver a casa.-dijo Asami mientras caminaban.

La chica de ojos azules le miró con seriedad.

-No pensarás conducir así, ¿verdad?

-No tengo otra opción, ¿no crees?

-… Puedes pasar la noche en mi apartamento.-ofreció Korra sin pensar.

-¿Me vas a llevar a tu guarida?

-No puedo dejar que conduzcas así, tendrías un accidente.

-Tienes razón… Llévame entonces.

Guio a Asami por las calles de la ciudad, sabiendo que a lo mejor lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más recomendable del mundo, al fin y al cabo aquel piso era una casa franca del Loto Rojo y se suponía que nadie más que ellos debería saber de su localización. Sin embargo no pensaba dejar conducir a Asami en aquellas condiciones.

Abrió la puerta y Naga les recibió con emoción, dándole empujones cariñosos a Asami con el hocico haciendo que la morena le rascara tras las orejas mientras reía.

Llevó a Asami hasta su dormitorio y le hizo pasar al interior.

-Sé que no es ni la mitad de grande que el tuyo, pero es algo.-le dijo.

-No está tan mal.

Sacó algo de ropa que Asami podría usar para dormir, dejándolas sobre la cama y cogió las prendas que le servían como pijama.

-Bueno, si me necesitas estaré en el sofá del salón.

-Podemos dormir de nuevo juntas y así no tienes que ir al sofá.

La verdad es que deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas pero no era la mejor idea del mundo, no quería correr el riesgo de tenerla tan cerca. No era bueno para su propia cordura.

-No creo que pudieras quitarme las manos de encima si lo hiciera.-le dijo intentando bromear.

Asami dio un par de pasos hacia ella quedándose muy cerca de ella, le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora y Korra tuvo que tragar saliva.

-A lo mejor eso es exactamente lo que quiero…

Se miraron en silencio, era tan fácil… recortar unos centímetros y estaría hecho. Casi podía sentir el tacto de aquellos labios carmesí, imaginaba el tacto de la piel de Asami y podía ver sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo… Sólo unos centímetros más.

Recurrió a todo el autocontrol del que disponía y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Creo que estás más bebida de lo que crees.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Vio a Asami parpadear con expresión confundida y antes de que la morena pudiera decirle algo le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared emitiendo un hondo suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, maldiciendo su suerte sin parar.

Se dirigió al salón y se tumbó sobre el sofá mirando al techo con la mente en blanco, consciente de que aquella huida del dormitorio tendría más repercusión de la que pensó en un primer momento.

Naga se dirigió hacia ella y le miró, parecía intuir la tristeza que comenzaba a embargar a Korra. Le acarició la cabeza mientras pegaba su frente a la del enorme animal.

-Ojalá fueran las cosas distintas, Naga… a veces me gustaría ser otra persona. Tal vez esté destinada a estar sola.

El animal se frotó contra ella y Korra le abrazó como cuando era una niña.

-Al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra, ¿eh chica?


	8. A: La revelación

**Sí, sí, ya lo sé llevo demasiado sin actualizar pero estoy de exámenes y notengo ni un segundo de respiro, sin embargo no me gusta dejaros tanto tiempo en silencio así que subo un nuevo capítulo esperando poder retomar de nuevo el ritmo e unas semanas.**

 **Gracias para los que me han estado mandando mensajes de ánimo y de verdad que espero poder actualizar más de seguido, un saludo a todos :)**

* * *

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose le despertó y distinguió la figura que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, era ella pero no esperaba verla así...

Se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella no respondió, simplemente le miró en silencio y dio unos pasos hacia la cama, moviéndose en silencio como una pantera que se dirigía hacia su presa.

Se paró a los pies de la cama y Asami le miró, estudiándola en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna iluminaba su figura semidesnuda, perfilando sus facciones. Subió al colchón y avanzó hasta quedarse a centímetros de distancia de su rostro, mirándole en silencio antes de besarla con ardiente intensidad. Asami cerró los ojos en aquel beso y dejó que le recostara de nuevo contra la cama, acercando el cuerpo de su inesperada visitante contra el suyo, sintiendo su calor y el olor que desprendía.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y se abandonó a aquel contacto, unidas aún en aquel beso. La chica interrumpió el beso antes de clavar sus intensos ojos azules en los suyos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y en su rostro se dibujaba aquella sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le encantaba.

-Korra…-dijo ella en un suspiro ahogado.

La aludida ensanchó su sonrisa e hizo que la besara de nuevo mientras iba desnudándola despacio. Asami aprovechó para acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus músculos; quitándole a su vez la ropa interior que cubría el cuerpo de la chica de piel morena.

Las manos de Korra llegaron hasta sus pechos mientras la chica empezaba a depositar un reguero de besos y mordiscos por su cuello presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Asami, moviéndose contra ella y arrancando débiles gemidos de la boca de la morena, que iba perdiendo poco a poco el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Fue vagamente consciente de que la boca de Korra bajaba desde su clavícula hasta uno de sus pechos, atrapando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y mordiendo con delicadeza mientras dirigía una mano a la entrepierna de Asami, frotando por encima.

Llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Korra, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo castaño de la chica y haciendo que se pegara aún más contra ella.

Notaba la creciente humedad que empezaba a formarse entre sus muslos justo donde Korra mantenía su mano, el deseo nublaba su juicio y sólo deseaba ser tocada, quería sentir que en el mundo no había más que ellas dos, abandonarse a aquella chica de ojos del color del mar que le había vuelto loca desde el momento en el que la vio.

Korra pareció intuir sus deseos puesto que la miró durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios y bajar a sus caderas despacio. Observó como la chica se situaba entre sus piernas y besaba la cara interna de sus muslos casi con parsimonia, disfrutando de aquel momento de frustración que estaba provocando en Asami negándole temporalmente el contacto que tanto deseaba.

Cerró los ojos cuando notó el aliento de Korra contra ella y el tacto de su lengua contra su zona más sensible. Llevó la mano a la cabeza de Korra y empezó a mover las caderas contra su cara, describiendo un rítmico vaivén que la chica de ojos azules seguía. Ahogó un gemido cuando notó dos dedos de Korra introducirse en ella, entrando y saliendo despacio.

Su respiración se iba agitando mientras sentía un intenso calor recorrerla, cada contacto empezó a hacerse deliciosamente agónico y Korra pareció notarlo puesto que aferró sus caderas con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Se sentía a punto de estallar, sentía todo con más intensidad que nunca y fue consciente de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. No pudo evitar decir el nombre de Korra ahogado entre gemidos mientras aquella sensación se hacía casi insoportable y abrió los ojos antes de que le sobreviniera un espasmo que delatara el intenso orgasmo que estaba experimentando. Se movió casi violentamente contra la boca de Korra, que no parecía estar dispuesta a apartarse de ella y renunciar a la oportunidad de hacer que Asami disfrutara de aquella sensación el máximo tiempo posible.

Korra se mantuvo en el mismo sitio y los gemidos de Asami se hicieron más profundos mientras apretaba la cabeza de la chica, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se sintió a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Korra!-prácticamente gritó.

Abrió los ojos, desorientada al encontrarse de repente sola en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y empapada en sudor. No era de noche sino que estaba amaneciendo. Procesó la situación unos segundos: estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, en una cama que no era la suya y sola.

Sintió un intenso calor en la cara, entendiendo todo de golpe; y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, presa de una vergüenza indescriptible. ¿De veras acababa de tener un sueño así? ¿Precisamente en la cama de Korra? ¿Mientras la susodicha dormía al otro lado de la puerta? ¿Llevando su propia ropa?

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, deseando que el colchón la engullera y no tuviera que sentirse así.

 _`` ¿Qué te ocurre, Asami? ¿En qué estabas pensando?_ ´´ se dijo a sí misma. Aquello no estaba bien y menos estando en casa de Korra, ¿y si le había despertado? A lo mejor había hecho algún ruido y la chica le había oído.

Le invadieron unas irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo de aquel apartamento y encerrarse en su casa para siempre, tal vez podría ser un buen plan.

Tampoco contribuía a disipar aquel sentimiento de vergüenza el hecho de que pudiera notar una embarazosa humedad en su ropa interior. `` _Genial, ¿y ahora qué hago?_ ´´

Tendría que arriesgarse a salir de la habitación y llegar al baño sin despertar a Korra, el problema es que no sabía dónde estaba el baño… la noche anterior estaba tan cansada y ebria que ni si quiera se lo había preguntado, además Korra se había ido muy deprisa después de que se le insinuara con demasiada poca sutileza.

Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse antes de armarse de valor y salir de la cama. Era un plan sencillo, llegar al baño, lavarse la cara, vestirse e irse. Tal vez no era el mejor plan del mundo pero no sabía si quería pasar tiempo aquella mañana con Korra, en parte por el sueño y en parte por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior…

Le había dolido la forma en la que Korra le había rechazado, había visto el deseo en sus ojos, sabía lo que quería… y aun así no sabía qué le retenía. A lo mejor le había malinterpretado desde el primer momento y la chica de ojos azules no se sentía de la misma manera, pero si así fuera, ¿a qué se debía su actitud? Si de verdad no estaba interesada en ella de la misma forma, ¿a qué venía ese flirteo poco inocente y las miradas furtivas? No sabía qué hacer con ella, pero ya pensaría en ello cuando estuviera a solas y no planeando una huida poco estratégica.

Se levantó de la cama y se paró unos segundos frente a la puerta antes de abrirla despacio sin hacer ningún ruido. Salió de puntillas y se encontró en el salón, una pequeña sala en la que había dispuestos dos sofás. En uno de ellos se encontraba Korra dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, parecía dormir tranquilamente lo cual quería decir que no le había escuchado… y aquello estaba bien. A los pies del mismo sofá se removió un bulto negro que levantó la cabeza al notar su presencia, mirándola en silencio.

Asami se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio a Naga y el animal pareció entenderla porque volvió a bajar la cabeza, clavando en ella sus grandes ojos ambarinos que relucían en la oscuridad. Le sonrió al animal agradeciendo en su fuero interno que Naga no le hubiera delatado, Korra tenía razón, era un animal asombrosamente inteligente.

Miró a su alrededor y vio en el pasillo que llevaba hacia la salida una puerta cerrada, sabía que la casa de Korra no era grande por lo que aquel debería ser el baño. Se dirigió hacia la puerta e intentó mover la manilla del picaporte, que notó inusualmente dura. Probó varias veces a moverla pero parecía estar cerrada como si tuviera un cerrojo por dentro, sin embargo aquello no podía ser, no había marca alguna de llave o cerradura. Se decidió a probar una vez más antes de que le sobresaltara una voz somnolienta.

-Esa puerta siempre se atasca, ¿sabes?

Dio un respingo y se giró para ver a Korra sentada en el sofá, palmeando la cabeza de Naga. Aquello era justo lo que quería evitar.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí?-le preguntó Korra señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

-Pues… ¿no es el baño?

Korra le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Este apartamento no es precisamente grande, pero te has equivocado de puerta.

Asami miró una puerta junto a la habitación en la que no había reparado antes y se sintió más tonta que nunca. Emitió una risita nerviosa antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad a la habitación adecuada, cerrando tras ella y mirándose en el espejo mientras se repetía mil veces que debía calmarse. Abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara, intentando despejarse y alejar de su mente el cansancio y los fragmentos del sueño que no paraban de acudir a su mente.

Debió estar más tiempo de lo que había considerado en el baño puesto que escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Va todo bien, Asami?-preguntó la voz de Korra al otro lado de la puerta.

Se irguió en el acto, respirando hondo y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Korra fuera con expresión preocupada.

-Sí, todo va bien, sólo me he quedado un poco absorta.

Korra asintió con la cabeza aunque no parecía muy convencida, se dio la vuelta rascándose el pelo y dejándolo aún más desordenado de lo que estaba después de haber dormido. Se estiró y sus articulaciones crujieron mientras caminaba de vuelta al sofá.

Asami le observó mientras caminaba dándole la espalda y se reprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de la forma en la que estaba mirando de nuevo a aquella chica que se sentó en el sofá que ocupaba antes emitiendo un bostezo. Tenía ojeras, tal vez no había dormido bien.

-Tal vez debería irme.-dijo Asami.

Korra le miró desde el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En serio? ¿A las cinco de la mañana? Sé que eres una importante empresaria, pero ni si quiera tú tienes reuniones tan pronto… ¿o es que quieres dejarnos tan rápido a Naga y a mí?

Naga pareció entender la frase pues miró a Asami desde el suelo con un gemido lastimero. Asami se acercó al animal y le rascó detrás de las orejas.

-En absoluto, y menos a esta belleza de aquí.-Naga movió el rabo con energía.-Pero creo que ya me he aprovechado bastante de tu hospitalidad.

La chica de ojos azules se frotó los ojos.

-No digas tonterías, Asami.

-Te he hecho dormir en el sofá de tu propia casa, me siento un tanto culpable.

Le miró en silencio antes de ponerse en pie.

-¿Ese es el único motivo por el que quieres irte a estas horas inhumanas?

Asami se encogió de hombros, irguiéndose.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿quieres irte ya?-insistió Korra.

Dudó unos segundos antes de contestar, seguía molesta por lo ocurrido por la noche y avergonzada por el sueño, pero aun así no tenía ninguna gana de irse aún.

-No,-respondió.-no quiero irme. Pero no quiero que sigas durmiendo en ese sofá, cambiemos aunque sea de sitio…

Korra le miró con una ceja enarcada y negó con la cabeza, antes de agacharse. Lo siguiente que notó fue como Korra le levantaba del suelo, cargándola sobre un solo hombro con asombrosa facilidad, como si de un fardo se tratase. La chica de ojos azules echó a andar ignorando las protestas de Asami y entró con ella a la habitación.

-Bájame ahora, Korra.-le pidió.

Korra le obedeció depositándola en la cama con suavidad y ella se sentó en la cama, mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-Te he dicho que cambiábamos puestos.-le dijo a Korra.

-Y yo no dije nada al respecto pero no voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá, eres mi invitada.

-Así no se negocia.

-Ya, pero así sí.

Asami le miró sin entender y Korra rodeó la cama, tumbándose al otro lado y mirándole mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-¿Ves como deberías dormir aquí tú? Mejor me voy yo al sofá.

Fue a levantarse de la cama cuando los brazos de Korra le rodearon la cintura, echándola de nuevo en la cama mientras la pegaba a ella.

-Yo no vuelvo al sofá y tú no te vas, ¿vale?-escuchó la voz de Korra en su oído

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pensando en lo extraña que podía resultar aquella chica a veces… y sin embargo aquello no dejaba de parecerle hasta tierno.

-Está bien, cederé esta vez.

-Perfecto, ¡Naga!-llamó al animal, que apareció en la puerta.-Vigila a Asami, si hace intención de irse, le lames el pelo.

-¡Eh!-se quejó ella.

Le dio un codazo a modo de protesta a Korra y notó como los hombros de la chica se sacudían en una risa silenciosa.

No volvió a dormir en seguida, se quedó pensando en Korra, qué ocurriría a partir de ahora entre ellas… Tendría que hablar de ella de lo ocurrido de la noche anterior tarde o temprano, quería una explicación al menos. Aunque no aquella mañana, por el momento se conformó con sentir cerca de sí a la chica de piel morena, notando su respiración acompasada en su nuca y el calor de su abrazo.

* * *

Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba revisando los planos para un nuevo dirigible empeñada en detectar cualquier fallo en el sistema pero su cerebro estaba muy lejos de su despacho. No había sido un buen día… aunque tampoco había pasado una buena semana en general.

Se recostó en la silla de la habitación, masajeándose las sienes para intentar pensar con claridad. Odiaba llevarse trabajo a casa pero el día había sido bastante productivo y no podía ir acumulando trabajo tan a la ligera. Tenía que concentrarse como fuera y olvidarse de…

-¿Asami?-le sobresaltó una voz a su espalda.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio a su padre con una bandeja en las manos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

Él entró en la habitación y Asami vio que en la bandeja traía algo de comida además de una taza de té que depositó en su mesa.

-He supuesto que no habrías cenado aún, llevas horas aquí dentro… igual que estos últimos días.

Asami miró a su padre viendo la preocupación pintada en todas sus facciones y ella se obligó a sonreír un poco.

-Sí, es solo que estoy un poco frustrada con este proyecto.

-Llevas unos días ausente, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No, papá, estoy bien.

Su padre hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa chica?

Asami parpadeó confusa

-¿Eh?

-Aquella amiga tuya… la maestra.-pronunció la última palabra con odio velado

No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión… pero no se equivocaba en absoluto. Y por supuesto no podía decirle que sí o se ganaría una reprimenda por su parte.

-No ha ocurrido nada, es que estoy teniendo unos días dispersos, nada más.

-¿Seguro? No pareces muy convencida…

-Korra no me ha hecho nada, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de pensar así.

-No puedo, Asami, no puedo mientras sigas rondando alrededor de una persona como ella… No me fío de ella en absoluto.

Asami rodó los ojos, no era la primera advertencia que le hacía respecto a la chica pero todos sus argumentos empezaban y acababan en el ciego rencor que guardaba a todos los maestros elementales.

Le puso una mano en el hombro en ademán tranquilizador.

-No te preocupes por ella, sé cuidarme sola. Sólo tengo que acabar de revisar este proyecto y volveré a la acción, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, mañana es un día muy importante… Por fin va a mostrarnos su poder.

Lo había olvidado. El día siguiente iba a ser el gran día de los Igualitarios: el día de la revelación, fuera lo que fuese aquello. Llevaban planeándolo durante semanas pero no sabía a qué se referían con aquello de la revelación, ¿revelar qué? Su padre estaba enterado del asunto pero era reservado y cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto él simplemente la miraba y le pedía paciencia.

-Sí, pero hasta mañana lo importante ahora mismo es este dichoso dirigible.-le dijo ella sonriendo.

Él le miró con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en el pelo antes de marcharse de la habitación deseándole las buenas noches. Una vez se hubo marchado Asami bebió de su taza de té mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

Su padre había sido sorprendentemente intuitivo, claro que su estado de distracción estaba causado por Korra, pero no de la manera que él pensaba. Ni mucho menos.

Hacía dos semanas desde que había dormido en su casa y dos días después de aquella noche concreta se armó de valor y le pidió explicaciones a la chica acerca de su comportamiento… no se esperaba la respuesta.

 _``No es tan sencillo, Asami… No voy a mentirte, me gustas y creo que es evidente, pero creo que no podemos estar juntas. Claro que quiero estar contigo pero no puedo hacerlo de la forma en que tú deseas… no puedo darte lo que buscas. Mereces algo mejor que yo, no estás a salvo conmigo y en seguida te arrepentirías… mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, que te ofrezca seguridad y yo no puedo hacerlo´´_

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras exactas y cada vez que las recordaba se sentía dolida y confusa además de molesta con la chica, ¿quién era ella para decidir con quién estar o no? ¿Qué era aquello que les impedía estar juntas?

Empezaba a estar harta de esperar a que Korra diera el primer paso, no parecía por la labor de hacerlo nunca y ella no quería esperar eternamente para algo que no ocurriría nunca. No entendía a aquella chica y aquello le frustraba: ¿no podía estar con ella pero en cambio había dormido abrazada a ella en dos ocasiones? No entendía nada.

Desde aquel día había pasado de una pasividad paciente a intentar acelerar las cosas y para ello tenía que hacer algo de lo que no se sentía del todo orgullosa. Había dejado de llamarla todos los días y cuando salían se aseguraba que no iban a estar solas… en verdad ponía especial interés en que Mako siempre estuviera cerca.

No le había pasado inadvertido que el chico buscaba algo más que una sana amistad con ella, había notado cómo la miraba y los interminables (y a veces hasta desesperados) intentos para llamar su atención, de modo que cuando salían ella se acercaba de vez en cuando a él de forma bastante gratuita siendo consciente del efecto que aquello provocaba en la chica de ojos azules. Sí, estaba intentando poner celosa a Korra, pero es que no se le ocurría nada más. No se sentía bien haciéndolo porque era consciente de que estaba haciéndole daño a ella y a su vez dándole falsas esperanzas al chico, pero estaba desesperada… y aquello le consumía.

Korra nunca decía nada de su comportamiento, desviaba la mirada y mantenía la distancia y no sabía si aquella frialdad le dolía más incluso. Parecía que más que provocar celos en ella estaba haciendo que la chica se alejase y eso era justo lo que no quería. Echaba de menos ver su sonrisa y escuchar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, apenas reconocía al muro de hielo con el que estaba tratando aquellos últimos días, parecía una persona distinta.

Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era perder a la chica que quería y engañar a su amigo y aquello era algo que nunca había contemplado como opción. Ella no era así, no era tan manipuladora, ¿qué le ocurría? ¿Qué le había hecho aquella chica? Había escuchado que por conseguir a quien se quería se era capaz de hacer cosas insospechadas, ¿pero de veras aquel era el precio que había que pagar?

-Ya está, Asami, a dormir.-se dijo a sí misma acabando la cena y apagando las luces.

No quería seguir pensando más aquella noche, no se sentía mentalmente preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a un auténtico debate moral entre su conciencia y sus deseos. Mañana sería otro día, lo vería todo desde una nueva perspectiva y a lo mejor podría poner un poco de orden a sus pensamientos.

Por fortuna el día siguiente discurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó la noche, consiguió resolver todo lo planeado aquel día y cuando la oscuridad se apoderó de la ciudad se puso su uniforme de Igualitaria antes de dirigirse a una enorme nave industrial que debería llevar años abandonada pero que ellos usaban con frecuencia. Aquella noche ese lugar se llenaría de cientos de personas para presenciar la gran revelación de Amon, pero por fortuna aún era pronto y el lugar estaba casi desierto, sólo estaban algunos de los encargados de la supervisión del evento que la saludaron al pasar.

Se dirigió a la plataforma que se elevaba por encima del suelo un par de metros para encontrarse con otros Igualitarios, no los reconoció a todos pero sí a una de las reclutas, en teoría era su subordinada pero Asami estaba convencida de que aquella chica en seguida ascendería rangos, se estaba labrando una reputación intachable entre las filas de los Igualitarios debía admitir que se lo había ganado a pulso a juzgar por las veces que había trabajado con ella: era inteligente, diestra y disciplinada, pero demasiado reservada en la mayor parte de las ocasiones y tal vez un poco independiente. La recluta se mantenía al margen de sus compañeros, apoyaba la espalda contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se dirigió junto a ella y se apoyó en la misma pared a una distancia prudencial.

-Lin.-dijo a modo de saludo.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

‑Jefa.-respondió.

-No creo que tengas que mantener ese formalismo mucho más tiempo.

-Me es indiferente, las formas son las formas.

Asami sonrió bajo el uniforme, pensando en cuánto se asemejaba esa chica en ocasiones a Korra… claro que Korra no se la tenía jurada a cientos de personas por ser maestros elementales. Se reprendió a sí misma por volver a pensar en Korra e intentó distraer su atención fijándose en el guante eléctrico que llevaba Lin en su mano derecha.

No solían darle aquel juguetito a cualquier persona, no porque hubiera un número limitado de ellos sino porque era una herramienta poderosa y Amon no era tan tonto de dejar que los incompetentes manejaran algo tan peligroso; de modo que si se le había dado a ella era por sus méritos propios.

-Creo que debería irte felicitando por tu ascenso.

-¿Eh?

-Te han dado el guante, eso es importante.

-Es sólo una herramienta, en realidad no la necesito para imponerme a nuestros enemigos, pero consideran que es importante que la tenga.

-Puede salvarte de más de un apuro si lo usas bien.

-¿Propia experiencia?

-Unas cuantas veces.

-Yo espero no tener que usarla, me gusta saber que he ganado justamente aunque ellos empleen poder elemental.

-Ese sentido del honor estúpido te acabará pasando factura.-interrumpió otro recluta que pasaba cerca y parecía haber escuchado la conversación.

-Eso es asunto mío, no pienso rebajarme a su nivel.-replicó Lin con voz fría.

Asami suspiró de manera imperceptible, ¿cómo se había visto envuelta en aquella situación? Rodeada de gente que acumulaba tanto odio y desprecio hacia los maestros… sí, habían cometido barbaridades e injusticias, pero Asami había sido testigo de todo el bien que podían hacer: había visto a Korra curar a un niño que daban por perdido, constructores levantando casas directamente del suelo o controlando el metal para construcción de infraestructuras, maestros del aire flotando en el cielo como pájaros, maestros de fuego contribuir al funcionamiento de fábricas enteras solamente mediante la producción de electricidad… Sólo esperaba que no todos los Igualitarios opinaran igual que aquellos dos, quería creer en que aún quedaba gente que luchara por algún motivo que no fuera rencor o venganza.

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar gente a la nave industrial, ciudadanos anónimos atraídos por la llamada de un misterioso desconocido que anunciaba el fin de una supuesta tiranía a la que estaban sometidos, aunque Asami no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello último. Se congregaron personas de todas las edades y nacionalidades, la incertidumbre y la emoción eran palpables en el ambiente y la morena miró su reloj, se acercaba la hora.

Poco antes de la medianoche cerraron las puertas de la nave y se hizo el silencio en el recinto, Asami miró en las alturas donde decenas de Igualitarios vigilaban lo que ocurría a nivel del suelo y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

Pocos segundos después vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo la figura enmascarada que subía con paso lento pero decidido al estrado y se quedó parado frente a un micrófono que habían dispuesto oportunamente. Amon no habló en seguida, dejó que los presentes le observaran un minuto antes de empezar su discurso.

-Mi búsqueda de la igualdad empezó hace muchos años: cuando era un niño mi familia y yo vivíamos en una pequeña granja, no teníamos mucho y ninguno era un maestro elemental, lo cual nos convirtió en un blanco fácil el maestro de fuego que extorsionaba a mi padre. Un día mi padre se enfrentó a él pero cuando lo hizo, aquel hombre me arrebató a mi familia… luego me dejó sin rostro. He tenido que esconderme bajo esta máscara desde entonces.

Los maestros dicen que el control es lo que trae el equilibrio al mundo, pero se equivocan, lo único que el control ha traído al mundo es sufrimiento, siendo la causa de todas las guerras en cada una de las eras; y eso debe cambiar. Sé que os estáis preguntando `` ¿qué es la revelación?´´ Estáis a punto de tener vuestra respuesta: desde el principio de los tiempos los espíritus han actuado como los guardianes de nuestro mundo y ellos me han elegido. Me han dicho que la ausencia de un nuevo Avatar no es casualidad, que ha fallado a la humanidad y por ello me han elegido para traer una nueva era de equilibrio. Me han concedido el poder que hará de la igualdad una realidad: el poder de quitar el control elemental de una persona. Para siempre.

Asami abrió los ojos, sumándose a la oleada de incertidumbre y desconcierto que se había apoderado de la audiencia. Comenzó a escucharse un murmullo intranquilo que Amon acalló levantando una mano.

-Por supuesto no pretendo que creáis esto sin daros una demostración de mi poder, pero os aseguro que no vais a salir decepcionados esta noche.

El líder de los Igualitarios miró al Teniente haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y el hombre desapareció unos segundos para aparecer poco después acompañado por una decena de reclutas que traían a tres hombres vestidos con ropas de calle, Asami los reconoció, eran algunos de los mafiosos de las bandas que estaban persiguiendo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Qué demonios…?-escuchó a Lin decir a su lado.

Se giró hacia la chica.

-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-Sabía que les perseguíamos, no que hacíamos prisioneros.-su voz tenía un deje de furia.

Volvió a dirigir su atención a los presentes, que parecían tan confusos como ella y esperó a que Amon se decidiera a hablar de nuevo mientras los reclutas hacían a los hombres arrodillarse en el estrado frente a Amon.

-Estos hombres han aterrorizado a ciudadanos de esta ciudad mediante el uso de un poder que jamás debió serles concedido y esta noche van a pagar al fin por sus crímenes.

-¡Suéltanos maldito, pelea como un hombre!-gritó uno de ellos.

Amon le miró largo rato.

-Muy bien, pelearé contigo si es tu deseo… pero no durará mucho.

Los reclutas quitaron las esposas que amarraban las manos del hombre y el cuanto lo hicieron se abalanzó sobre Amon con una llamarada, el líder de los Igualitarios la esquivó con facilidad e inutilizó el chi de sus extremidades, dejando al hombre de rodillas en el suelo. El mafioso no paraba de gritar y echar fuego por la boca, pero Amon se situó a su espalda.

-¡Esta noche comienza una nueva era!-proclamó en voz alta.

Situó unos dedos en la frente del hombre, que dejó de gritar mientras abría mucho los ojos con expresión de dolor, la llamarada que antes salía de su propio aliento fue reduciéndose hasta apagarse por completo y el silencio se hizo en la sala antes de que el mafioso comenzara a maldecir.

Lo había hecho… realmente le había arrebatado el control elemental.

La muchedumbre estalló en vítores y a Asami le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al oír aquel griterío desenfrenado. Aquellas personas no aclamaban por el fin de una tiranía, clamaban venganza de una forma salvaje y feroz y sin embargo algo en el interior de Asami compartía aquel desmesurado frenesí.

Aquello lo cambiaba todo, podían luchar de verdad contra los maestros, pero era un arma de doble filo al fin y al cabo ya que podían usarlo contra gente inocente… ¿Y si empezaba a ocurrir? ¿Perseguirían a todos los maestros como si de una purga se tratara? Por su mente pasaron decenas de caras conocidas: empleados de la fábrica, miembros del consejo, los hermanos, Korra… ¿Estaban en peligro ellos también?

Amon le arrebató el control a los dos maestros restantes a pesar de las súplicas de estos y Asami miró a su alrededor viéndose rodeada por una muchedumbre enardecida que vociferaba sin control y de sus compañeros igualitarios que les coreaban. Sentía un conflicto interno, por un lado deseaba unirse a las celebraciones pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago pensando en los posibles efectos colaterales.

Todo el mundo gritaba aquella noche enloquecido, todos menos ella y la chica que se encontraba a su lado sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Asami le miró y la chica le devolvió la mirada, no podía ver bajo el uniforme pero imaginó que la cara de Lin debía asemejarse a la suya. Lin se giró levantando el puño en alto imitando un gesto de victoria y a pesar del griterío escuchó claramente como le decía:

-Disimula, Sato, esta noche debemos unirnos a la masa.

Parpadeó confusa pero tenía razón. Imitó a la chica y se obligó a lanzar un par de gritos de júbilo, sorprendiéndose al poco tiempo cuando aquella simulada reacción se volvió genuina. Era el principio de algo grande: no se esconderían mucho más, librarían a la ciudad de todos aquellos que querían controlarla en su propio beneficio y traerían una nueva paz. Era algo bueno, algo importante y Asami formaba parte de ello.


	9. K: De viaje

**Bueno, pues un descansito de los exámenes por fin. He aprovechado para hacer un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo habitual, pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos. No sé si subiré capítulo antes de que acabe el año pero de no ser así, espero que disfrutéis todos las vacaciones.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por los mensajes y comentarios que habéis ido dejando y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

-¿¡Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?!

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste?

-¿¡Cuántas veces voy a tener que decíroslo?! Lo hizo, ahí mismo, ese psicópata le dejó sin control elemental, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? Yo soy el maldito Avatar y no creo ser capaz de ello así que decidme, ¿¡qué se supone que he visto esta noche?!

Después del espectáculo que había visto en la nave industrial aquella noche había vuelto al cuartel del Loto Rojo y había despertado de malas maneras a sus maestros y a los dirigentes.

Korra les miró a todos, esperando que alguno dijera algo aunque tan solo fuera Ghazan para soltar alguna broma, pero hasta él se quedó en silencio.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, no tengo explicación alguna para ello, jamás he oído de alguien con ese poder…-dijo Zaheer pasado un rato.

-Es que no debería existir, hemos de actuar y tiene que ser ahora.

-No es asunto nuestro.-replicó uno de los altos mandos.

-¿Que no es asunto nuestro? ¿Un loco capaz de quitar el control elemental anda suelto seguido por una jauría de pirados a la caza de maestros y no es asunto nuestro?

-El mundo no se circunscribe a esta ciudad, Korra.-respaldó Zaheer.

-Tal vez pero esta ciudad será el foco de una epidemia si les dejamos seguir actuar, no les visteis, Zaheer. No visteis a la masa enfurecida, clamaban venganza a ciegas, ahora que saben lo que ese tipo sabe hacer se sentirán invencibles. Ahora capturan mafiosos pero es cuestión de tiempo que den un paso más y vayan a por todos nosotros.

-¿Temes por tu seguridad, Avatar? Un ser tan poderoso como tú asustado por la chusma.-dijo un dirigente cuyo nombre no se había molestado en aprender.

Korra le fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a él con calma. El hombre se giró en su silla y ella le asió del cuello de su traje, levantándolo por encima del suelo con un solo brazo como si no pesara ni un gramo, él le miró aterrorizado.

-Llegado el momento podría hundir esta ciudad con tan solo desearlo, no lo olvides. -siseó.

-Korra, ya es suficiente.-le espetó Zaheer con deje autoritario.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de soltar al hombre y volver a su sitio.

-No temo por mi vida ni mi poder, temo por los miles de maestros que habitan esta ciudad.-dijo ella.-Si los Igualitarios se levantan, organizarán una auténtica cacería con el único objetivo de encontrar y neutralizar a aquellos que han nacido con el don del control elemental. El Loto Rojo busca mantener el equilibrio entre el mundo humano y espiritual, si se cercena la única conexión posible que podríamos tener con los espíritus, ¿no sería un atentado contra este equilibrio?

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar observó que sus argumentos comenzaban a calar en el resto de los presentes.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Matar a Amon?

-No, aquello no acallaría a los Igualitarios, tan sólo les daría una excusa para radicalizarse y se vanagloriarían de ello: luchar por la memoria del único hombre que inspiró el miedo en los maestros; eso les encantaría.

-¿Entonces cómo actuaríamos?

-La historia de Amon es falsa, estoy segura de ello porque lo sentí, tiene que haber algo en su pasado que a lo mejor nos dé pistas de su verdadera identidad y tal vez así conseguiríamos averiguar cómo puede ser capaz de quitar el control de la gente.

-No es mal plan.-le respaldó P'li.

Korra miró a la maestra de fuego con agradecimiento en sus ojos y P'li solamente asintió.

-Muy bien, lo haremos así por el momento.-decidió Zaheer.

-Perfecto, mañana volveré a la base de los Igualitarios, llegaré hasta los mafiosos a los que han usado hoy como sujetos de experimento y veré qué ha ocurrido con su control, tal vez así llegue a entender…

-Korra, tú no formarás parte de esta operación, al menos no por un tiempo.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender antes.

-¿A qué se debe esa decisión?

-Te necesitamos un tiempo fuera de Ciudad República, necesitamos que vayas al Reino de Tierra a prestar ayuda a algunos de tus compañeros.-respondió Zaheer.-Hay un grupo de disidentes que deben ser eliminados y te necesitan.

-De ninguna manera, mi sitio está aquí.

-No es discutible, debes ir.

-Me encargasteis venir aquí a lidiar con los Igualitarios y me mandáis lejos cuando por fin puedo hacerlo.

-No te estamos pidiendo opinión al respecto.

-No es cuestión de opinión o no, es hacer lo más lógico, estáis enviando fuera a la única persona que puede hacer frente a esta crisis.

-Se te necesita para asuntos más urgentes que este.-prácticamente gritó el maestro de aire.-No voy a ceder ante tus caprichos sólo porque a ti se te antoje, obedece lo que se te dice.

Korra volvió a levantarse de su silla con violencia, inclinándose sobre ella mientras la golpeaba con los puños.

-¡¿Un capricho!? ¡¿Llamas capricho a querer prevenir una revolución en una ciudad o a querer salvar a los maestros que hay aquí!?

-¡No repliques, Korra!

-¡Resulta difícil no hacerlo cuando me mandáis como ejecutora a una misión que no tendría que existir! ¡Me estáis mandando a arreglar las cagadas de otro mientras aquí está ocurriendo algo mucho más grave de lo que creéis!

-¡Irás porque es tu deber y además una orden directa de tu Maestro, que seas el Avatar no significa que se te vaya a permitir hacer lo que te plazca! ¡No quiero oír más de este asunto, obedece lo que se te dice! ¡¿He hablado con claridad!?

Korra miró a Zaheer furiosa, notando la ira que desprendía él a su vez, sólo había conseguido enfadarle tanto en dos ocasiones. Le sostuvo la mirada en un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper.

-Muy bien, ``maestro´´.-puso especial énfasis en la última palabra y habló con evidente ironía-Me encargaré gustosa de tan importante misión. Buenas noches.

-La reunión no ha terminado.

-Para mí sí.

Se irguió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo que saliera despedida con su aire control; y abandonó el cuartel del Loto Rojo para regresar a su apartamento.

Sabía que aquella actuación le acabaría saliendo cara, pero la rabia nublaba su juicio. Eran unos imbéciles, sin ella en la ciudad las cosas se pondrían peor y todo para poder arreglar los frutos de la incompetencia de otros miembros del Loto cuando había asuntos mucho más importantes que resolver.

Entró al piso y cerró de un portazo, sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió un puñetazo a una de las paredes de ladrillo del edificio descargando la ira que tenía acumulada. Ahogó un aullido de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando sintió que un par de sus nudillos se rompían, dejándose la mano inflamada y sangrando. Aquello pareció alertar a Naga puesto que el animal se acercó a ella, mirándole con expresión preocupada.

Korra le miró forzando una sonrisa y le rascó la cabeza con la mano sana.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño.

* * *

Suspiró hondo desde su asiento, observando el vagón donde se encontraba. Parecía de primera clase: cómodos asientos, elegantes decoraciones… y ahí estaba ella, sentada con los pies sobre una mesita de madera que parecía costar más de lo que ganaba una familia en dos años. En el extremo opuesto del vagón se encontraban sus cuatro maestros, no había hablado con ellos desde el día de la reunión y no tenía intención de hacerlo por el momento.

Miraba desde la ventanilla el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad ante sus ojos con los brazos cruzados y ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que presenciara la revelación de Amon, al día siguiente fue a informar ante los Igualitarios de que Lin estaría ausente durante unas semanas por motivos de la fábrica en la que trabajaba (todo adecuadamente acreditado gracias a la emisión de papeleo falso por parte del Loto Rojo) y la noche antes de irse había sucumbido a la tentación y había ido a despedirse de Asami.

Asami… ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella chica? Sabía que estaba molesta con ella y ahora se lo hacía pagar a su manera, apenas le hablaba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Mako. Quería pensar que la morena intentaba darle celos pero a esas alturas no le extrañaría en absoluto que Asami estuviera harta de ella y su indecisión y hubiera decidido olvidarse de ella para siempre, de ser así no podría reprocharle nada pero no podía evitar que le doliera.

Aquellas semanas lejos le vendrían bien, supuso. Podría poner en orden sus ideas y a lo mejor conseguía apartar a la morena de su mente… ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

-Me sorprende no ver a esa bestia tuya merodeando por aquí.-dijo una voz a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ghazan había tomado asiento frente a ella e imitó su uso de la mesa como reposapiés. Korra se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención al paisaje.

-He tenido que dejarla en la ciudad, se supone que no debo llamar la atención en esta misión.

-¿Y se la has dejado a los reclutas? Debes estar loca, les va a usar de aperitivo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Ah, ya entiendo… ¿tu princesita Sato?

Le miró de soslayo, ignorando la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en sus labios.

-Si vuelves a llamarla así te arrancaré un brazo, estás avisado. Y sí, está con ella, ¿algún inconveniente?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

No había planeado dejar a Naga con Asami, pero la noche que fue a verla la chica se ofreció a cuidarla en su ausencia y la verdad es que Korra confiaba más en Asami para cuidar a Naga que en cualquier otra persona, además sabía que el animal no haría caso a nadie más al margen de la propia Korra o la morena, parecía que la chica le gustaba y no le hacía falta preguntarse el por qué.

Pasado un rato Ghazan habló de nuevo.

-Todo el mundo ha estado hablando del pequeño enfado que tuviste el otro día, ¿de verdad hacía falta volar una puerta?

-No pienso disculparme, si eso es lo que quieres. Lo volvería a hacer.

-Ya, pero pobre mobiliario.-se rio con un deje de crueldad.- ¿Dónde quedaron las sempiternas palabras de Zaheer de que mantuvieras el equilibrio en tus emociones?

-Murieron en mi cerebro cuando vi que se tomaba una decisión arbitraria sin tener en cuenta las repercusiones. Sabes tan bien como yo que debía haberme quedado en la ciudad a intentar que las cosas no se descontrolen más.

-La verdad es que tengo que darte la razón, pero son órdenes y ni siquiera tú estás exenta de cumplirlas en este caso.

Korra hizo una pausa en silencio, cavilando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Ghazan?-le preguntó sin mirarle.

-Puedes probar.-dijo él con su sorna habitual.

-Cuando vinisteis a Ciudad República y dijisteis que estabais de paso antes de ir a Ba Sing Se, ¿sabíais ya que iba a ir con vosotros?

-No, en un primer momento sólo íbamos a ir nosotros cuatro, creíamos que con nosotros bastaría.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado estos días?

-Bueno, bueno, cuántas preguntas, ¿no?

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-No sabía que esto fuera a ser un interrogatorio, si lo sé me quedo en mi sitio.

-Por favor, Ghazan. Responde.

Él suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabíamos del problema con los rebeldes y en un primer momento no nos harías falta, pero insistieron mucho en que vinieras con nosotros, no paraba de repetir que tu presencia era imprescindible y que te necesitaríamos.

-¿Quién?

En la boca de Ghazan se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella, por supuesto.

-Oh.

Claro. Sólo podía haber sido ella…

-Creí que te alegrarías de saber que os ibais a reunir…

-La emoción nubla mi juicio.-comentó ella con ácida ironía.

El hombre se rio cruelmente y ambos retornaron a su taciturno silencio.

Llegaron a Ba Sing Se cuando atardecía y les recibió un grupo de reclutas con uniformes militares en la estación, escoltándoles hacia un vehículo que les llevaría hasta el complejo que empleaban como base de operaciones situado en un bosque a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar Korra se sentía incapaz de aguantar ningún tipo de reunión para discutir estrategias ni operaciones, por ello se alegró cuando uno de los hombres que les había recibido en la estación dijo:

-Habrá una pequeña reunión, pero sólo necesitamos de la presencia de uno de su grupo, el resto puede retirarse a descansar si así lo desean.

-Creo que Zaheer sería el más apropiado.-dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus maestros le miraron, Ghazan y Ming-Hua divertidos, P'li con expresión reprobatoria y Zaheer con un deje de enfado, pero todos sabían que en realidad tenía razón a pesar de los motivos que tenía para venderle de esa manera.

-Está bien, iré.-dijo el maestro de aire.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?-preguntó Ghazan.

-Tienen total acceso a las instalaciones del complejo, pueden hacer lo que les plazca.

-¿Esa concesión se aplica al campo de entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto.

Korra vio como el maestro de tierra sonreía y le miraba.

-Habrá que probarlo, ¿no?

-Tal vez mañana, Ghazan, hoy voy a pasar de tanta acción.

El maestro de tierra resopló de aburrimiento mientras Zaheer y un par de guardias se separaban del grupo.

Guiados por otros reclutas se dirigieron hacia el interior del complejo, llegando poco después a los cuartos que habían dispuesto para cada uno de ellos. Korra se encerró en la habitación, era pequeña pero para una estancia provisional era más que suficiente aunque echaba de menos el apartamento en Ciudad República. Sólo deseaba que llegara el día siguiente lo más rápidamente posible, ponerse a trabajar y poder volver a ocuparse de todo el asunto de los Igualitarios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como para actuar.

Después de ducharse se dirigió a los comedores comunales donde algunos reclutas la miraron con desconfianza mientras se dirigía a la mesa que ocupaban sus maestros y algunos altos cargos del lugar, aquellos hombres no sabían quién era ella pero aun así intuían que debían temerla.

Korra era el secreto mejor guardado del Loto Rojo incluso entre los propios miembros de la organización, muchos no sabían que existía el Avatar. Nadie salvo aquellos que le habían entrenado o trabajado con ella conocía su identidad y los que sabían qué era estaban amenazados severamente de muerte si revelaban lo que sabían.

Ocupó asiento junto a P'li y cenó en silencio, escuchando retazos de conversaciones que tenían lugar a su alrededor sin prestar atención a ninguna en particular y antes de irse Zaheer llamó su atención.

-Mañana a las 11 debes estar en la sala de reuniones, sin falta.-le dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sin problema, buenas noches.

La mañana siguiente no sólo acudió a la reunión, sino que fue la primera en llegar y se sentó a esperar a los demás con los pies en alto de la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en las manos cruzadas por detrás de la nuca. Se permitió dirigir una mirada de sorna a su maestro cuando éste entró acompañado por P'li, mirando reprobatoriamente su postura.

La reunión comenzó unos minutos después aunque a Korra no le pasó desapercibido que la silla central estaba desocupada.

No paraban de hablar de infiltraciones en bases rebeldes, que necesitarían de la habilidad de Korra para entrar y salir: primero entrar en los archivos y averiguar qué sabían y quienes eran sus contactos y una vez resuelto, desmantelar las instalaciones, capturar a los rebeldes y ``reubicarlos´´. Ella esbozó una mueca de disgusto ante el eufemismo, todos sabían que ninguno de los que hicieran prisioneros acabaría vivo o libre y dejó claro desde el primer momento que no participaría en aquella última fase de la operación. Por suerte le concedieron aquella petición.

Estaban debatiendo acerca de planos cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Todos salvo ella se pusieron en pie cuando aquella mujer entró flanqueada por dos guardias que le seguían de cerca, vestía uniforme militar del mismo verde musgo que todos los que trabajaban por allí, pero llevaba algunos distintivos que indicaban su rango como hombreras y una placa en la espalda, ambas de metal. Ella les dirigió un saludo militar

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza.

Escrutó a los presentes tras ocupar la silla que antes estaba vacía. Era unos tres años mayor que Korra y unos centímetros más alta, su pelo era moreno y sus ojos verde oscuro, su cara era atractiva y en ella resaltaba un lunar justo por debajo del ojo derecho.

Su dura mirada se paró al encontrarse con los ojos de Korra y esbozó una torcida sonrisa desde su posición, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos, aparentemente complacida.

-Me alegra ver que al final has venido, Korra.

La aludida enarcó una ceja dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y fallar a la gran unificadora? Qué poco me conoces, Kuvira.

Terminaron la reunión apenas una hora después, aquella noche se infiltrarían en la base ella y un par de reclutas: entrada a los archivos, recopilación de información y salir de ahí como si no existieran. Parecía sencillo.

Abandonó la sala de reuniones en silencio, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación y meditar en silencio, pero al parecer alguien tenía otros planes para ella.

-¡Korra!-le llamaron a su espalda.

Se giró para ver a Kuvira caminando en su dirección acompañada por su guardia personal y esperó hasta que llegaron a su altura.

-Confiaba en que pudiéramos hablar unos minutos, si te parece.-le ella.

-Depende, ¿vas a tener a tus matones contigo o no?-respondió Korra.

-No les necesito para conversar contigo.

-Pero…-protestó uno de ellos.

Kuvira alzó la mano, haciéndole callar.

-Si ella quisiera hacerme daño ni siquiera vosotros podríais impedirlo.

Korra observó divertida como el soldado asentía y realizaba un saludo militar que imitaron los demás antes de retirarse. Observó cómo se alejaban antes de dirigir su atención a Kuvira.

-No sabía que se pudiera tener monos amaestrados, tal vez pida alguno.-comentó sarcástica.

-Es lo que tiene la lealtad, Korra. Caminemos.

-Sí, gran unificadora.-se burló ella mientras echaba a andar.

-Ríe cuanto quieras, pero estos hombres me respetan.

-Yo no llamaría lealtad al automatismo ensayado, Kuvira.

Kuvira se encogió de hombros y caminaron unos metros en silencio.

-Creo que sabrás que fui yo quien insistió en que vinieras.

-He sacado mis propias conclusiones, he de decir que me sorprendió bastante, creía que no necesitarías ayuda con esta tarea.

-Las cosas pueden complicarse de forma inesperada y siempre viene bien contar con el respaldo del Avatar, ¿no crees? Además era una excusa perfecta para encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez?

-Algo más de un año, después de que consiguiéramos hacer que encabezaras la reunificación del Reino de Tierra.

-No me refiero a eso.

Korra reparó en la expresión de Kuvira, entendiéndola. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo recuerdo, sinceramente. Tal vez dos o tres años.

-Es una lástima, ¿no crees?

-Puede, pero he oído que estás prometida con un tal Baatar, ¿me equivoco?

-Estás en lo cierto, es un buen hombre aunque es más bien un acuerdo de conveniencia, Baatar me pondría en bandeja Zaofu y así Suyin Beifong no opondría resistencia.

-¿No es un poco desagradecido por tu parte dedicarte traicionar a la mujer que te acogió prácticamente en su familia?

-Mi lealtad siempre ha estado junto al Loto Rojo.

Korra le miró en silencio sin manifestar su desacuerdo.

Conocía a Kuvira desde que tenía memoria, ya era una recluta del Loto Rojo cuando ella llegó a la organización. Los padres de la chica le habían abandonado y había entrado en las filas del Loto, destacando en seguida por su habilidad para el metal control que iba a juego con su impasible personalidad. No se habían conocido de verdad hasta que Korra cumplió los diez años que fue cuando la introdujeron al control del metal, haciendo que peleara contra una más que experta Kuvira que no le daba ni descanso. Entre ellas nació una rivalidad infantil que se acrecentó cuando la chica de ojos azules fue capaz de derrotarle en su propio terreno aunque con el tiempo la rivalidad dio paso a otro tipo de relación más… cercana.

Ocurrió todo después de un entrenamiento, por aquel entonces mantenían constantes rencillas para proclamarse la mejor maestra de metal y de vez en cuando organizaban peleas particulares entre ellas. Korra tenía dieciséis años y muchas ganas de probar que era mejor de lo que sus maestros decían y se empleó a fondo contra Kuvira, ganándole al final. La maestra de metal se enfadó con ella y le acorraló después en un pasillo acusándole de haber hecho trampas, intentó golpearla pero Korra le inmovilizó las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza apoyándola contra una pared. Recordaba cómo la expresión de Kuvira cambió y pocos segundos después se sorprendieron unidas en un furioso beso.

Aquella fue su primera vez y no la última entre las dos a pesar de que poco después enviaran a Kuvira a Zaofu para alistarse en la guardia de la ciudad.

Las cosas le habían ido bien ya que la propia Suyin Beifong se había interesado por ella dadas sus habilidades y con el tiempo se había convertido en una de sus personas de confianza. De vez en cuando la chica había vuelto al complejo en el que Korra había crecido y en aquellas ocasiones solían pasar la noche juntas. Ella tenía claro que entre las dos no había nada más allá de una relación física pero Kuvira deseaba algo más y empezó a volverse celosa, amenazando a cualquier recluta que se acercara a Korra. La chica decidió cortar de raíz aquella situación provocando una reacción desproporcionada en la maestra de metal y desde entonces no habían vuelto a estar a solas. En su fuero interno Korra esperaba que aquello siguiera así.

Ahora Kuvira encabezaba la reunificación del Reino de Tierra y aquello no era una casualidad, pese a que el Loto Rojo se oponía a cualquier tipo de líder eran conscientes de que necesitarían unir aquel vasto territorio bajo una figura en común y una vez hecho contarían con miles de personas luchando por sus mismas causas. Era un plan que a todos pareció encantarles. A todos menos a Korra.

Korra no estaba de acuerdo con conceder tanto poder a una sola persona, temía que la ambición pudiera corromper a aquella chica pero sus sugerencias no fueron escuchadas y ahora simplemente se limitaba a esperar pacientemente que sus predicciones no llegaran a cumplirse.

-Me han dicho que estás pasando una temporada en Ciudad República, algo de los Igualitarios.-dijo Kuvira poco después.

-Sí, llevo un tiempo trabajando en ello.-respondió ella.

-Seguro que has vuelto a más de una Igualitaria loca por tus huesos.

-No funciono así, no confraternizo durante las misiones.-técnicamente no estaba mintiendo… del todo.

-¿En serio? Se me ha comentado otra cosa.

Esta vez sí mintió, no le interesaba que Kuvira supiera de la existencia de Asami.

-Puro chismorreo.

-Lo suponía. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedes contarme de la misión?

-Sabes muy bien que nunca comento nada de operaciones en progreso.

-A mí puedes contármelo.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré.

-Cuéntamelo, soy la persona al mando aquí.

La voz de Kuvira sonó autoritaria y Korra dio un par de pasos para ponerse frente a ella, mirándole con seriedad.

-Voy a aclararte algo, Kuvira: no soy uno de tus soldaditos a los que puedes mangonear. Soy el Avatar, no recibo órdenes por parte de ningún rango militar, ¿he hablado con claridad?

No le dio oportunidad de replicar puesto que se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella sin mediar palabra. Que fuera la líder de un ejército a ella le importaba poco, no iba a acatar sus órdenes.

* * *

Al cabo dos semanas el asunto de los revolucionarios estaba prácticamente finiquitado, aunque Korra no se sentía satisfecha por ello.

Había algo raro en todo aquello, los rebeldes luchaban con insistencia contra el ejército de Kuvira pero no parecía que fuera para impedir la unificación. Había encontrado mapas topográficos en los que marcaban localizaciones en mitad de bosques en los que no debería haber nada ni siquiera puntos de abastecimiento de recursos, ¿qué buscaban allí exactamente? Poco a poco fueron capturando a rebeldes pero ella no participó en ninguna de esas operaciones, dijeron que su presencia no era necesaria para atrapar a un puñado de ratas y sin embargo tampoco le permitieron ver a ninguno de los prisioneros. Le daba muy mala espina pero nadie parecía compartir su inquietud de modo que se guardó para sí misma sus preocupaciones.

Faltaban menos de cinco días para regresar a Ciudad República y se encontraba haciendo ejercicio a solas, sabía que nadie le molestaría en el patio reservado para entrenamientos debido a la lluvia torrencial que caía desde hacía un par de días. Tras dos horas de intenso ejercicio decidió volver a la habitación antes de ponerse enferma y entró en el complejo completamente empapada por la lluvia, aunque aquella situación no duró mucho ya que retiró el agua de sus ropas con su control antes de encaminarse a su destino.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tiró su camiseta de cualquier manera pero en cuanto fue a dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha reparó en que no estaba sola. Alguien le estaba esperando sentada sobre su cama y se puso en pie al verle.

Korra se quedó inmóvil mientras aquella persona se dirigía hacia ella, reparando en la poca ropa que llevaba su visitante. Sólo le cubría su ropa interior.

-Kuvira… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Esperarte, he pensado que tal vez querrías compañía después de todo este tiempo.-respondió la maestra de metal con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que dejé claro que no…

-Sabes que en el fondo lo echas de menos.

La chica se quedó cerca y Korra le miró a los ojos.

-De modo que sólo querías que viniera para poder acostarte conmigo de nuevo.

-Tal vez, aunque siempre es bueno tenerte cerca… en todos los aspectos.-su voz destilaba lascivia.

-Ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo.

-Fue hace un par de años, las cosas pueden cambiar…

Se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, demasiado tal vez.

-No estoy tan convencida.

-Sé que me mentiste cuando dijiste que no habías conocido a nadie en Ciudad República, pero sabiendo cómo eres seguro llevarás sin estar con nadie desde que llegaste allí…

Las manos de Kuvira se posaron en su cintura y la chica llevó su boca hasta el oído de Korra.

-Ya que no puedes tocar a tu nueva favorita, desahógate conmigo.-susurró contra su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo.

Korra cerró los ojos abandonando su reticencia y miró a Kuvira antes de que esta le besara con ansia. No opuso resistencia ante el sabor de aquellos labios que conocía desde hacía tiempo y posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, permitiendo que las suyas recorriesen su torso.

-Veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio… no recuerdo estos músculos la última vez que te vi desnuda.-dijo Kuvira recorriendo la línea de sus abdominales con los dedos.

-Hace ya un tiempo de eso, me he estado entrenando.

-Por desgracia veo que sigues cubriéndote.

Las manos de Kuvira habían llegado a la altura de su pecho y Korra sonrió en su fuero interno. No usaba ropa interior en la mitad superior de su cuerpo sino que sujetaba su pecho gracias a unas bandas que lo comprimía ligeramente evitando movimientos innecesarios que pudieran entorpecerle al pelear. Anudaba las bandas cada mañana en torno a su figura de forma meticulosa describiendo patrones intrincados que impidieran que se soltaran y sabía que aquello solía desesperar a las personas con las que se acostaba… Kuvira no era una excepción.

Sin responder a Kuvira empezó a morder su cuello mientras la maestra de metal comenzaba a frotarse contra ella.

-¿Qué pensaría tu prometido si me viera aquí contigo?

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¿De veras tienes ganas de hablar ahora?

La verdad era que no, ahora mismo le invadían sus instintos más básicos.

El sexo con Kuvira era primitivo y brutal, recordaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se habían visto enredados en una cama, siempre acababan agotadas con algún que otro mordisco o arañazo. En cierto modo echaba de menos aquel sexo bestial aunque tenía muy claro por qué decidió ponerle fin en un principio pero en aquel momento apenas pensaba.

Acostarse con alguien no era una necesidad imperiosa para ella, sin embargo desde que llegó a Ciudad República y conoció a Asami eso había cambiado. Había soñado demasiadas veces con tener a Asami, acariciar sus formas y besar hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de aquella chica era demasiado perfecta para aquel mundo. En sus sueños le perseguían aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa y siempre que despertaba sentía una mezcla de rabia por no poder tenerla y lujuria. Había considerado más de una vez desahogarse con cualquier chica que encontrara en la ciudad, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que aquello no estaba bien.

No sabía si algún día podría estar con Asami pero sabía perfectamente que era la única persona con la que había deseado estar.

El tacto de las manos de Kuvira bajando por su abdomen hasta el elástico de su ropa interior le devolvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos. No le gustó lo que vio.

Se encontró con dos ojos de color verde oscuro que le miraban con las pupilas dilatadas, pero aquello no estaba bien. No era ahí donde quería estar, no eran esos ojos los que ella quería mirar.

Paró las manos de Kuvira sujetándole por las muñecas con firmeza y se apartó de ella como si le hubiera recorrido una descarga eléctrica.

-Tienes que irte.-le dijo con vehemencia.

Kuvira le miró confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-Esto no está bien, Kuvira. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que lo deseas.

-Puede, pero no así…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo es sexo, Korra, eso me dijiste hace tiempo.-su voz sonaba enfadada.

Korra desvió la mirada, tenía una respuesta perfecta para aquello pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta.

-Te dije hace tiempo que esto se había acabado.

-Sí, cuando vi a otras zorras rondarte cerca y me aclaraste que no éramos nada serio. Ahora no hay ninguna cerca así que dime cuál es la excusa ahora. ¿Por qué no he de reclamar lo que es mío?

Korra le miró con un deje de enfado.

-Nunca he sido tuya Kuvira, te lo dije con dieciocho años y te lo repito dos años después.

-¿Por qué no? Tú y yo podríamos ser las dueñas del mundo, con mi ejército y tu poder tendríamos el mundo a nuestros pies.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, ni esta noche ni nunca. No hemos sido nunca nada más que…

-¿Una aventura? Y si es así, ¿por qué no me quieres en tu cama esta noche?-la chica había empezado a gritar.-Hace un minuto sí querías mi cuerpo, ¡¿qué ha cambiado?!

-No es tan sencillo.

Korra empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Porque tú no eres ella!-dijo sin poder contenerse.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Kuvira procesando la información y Korra reprendiéndose mentalmente por aquellas palabras.

-De modo que… sí que hay otra persona.

-Nunca ha habido otra persona, ahora vístete y márchate, por favor.

Le dio la espalda intentando calmarse mientras escuchaba cómo Kuvira se ponía de nuevo el uniforme militar, haciendo que sus insignias tintinearan.

-Está bien saber que hay una persona a la que amas, sólo espero que estés presente el día en el que la pierdas… de cualquier manera.

Korra se giró, sintiendo cómo la rabia le inundaba.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, sólo que me gustaría que supieras de primera mano lo que es perder a quien amas.-Kuvira esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Ella entrecerró los ojos acercándose a la maestra de metal, que pareció intimidada por su expresión y le dijo con toda la calma que le fue posible.

-Si le haces algo ni siquiera el mejor de los ejércitos podrá protegerte de mi ira, ¿ha quedado claro? Fuera de aquí.

Kuvira frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada antes de marcharse, cerrando de un portazo; y Korra se sentó sobre la cama apoyando los hombros en las rodillas y enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

* * *

Por fin estaba llegando el fin de aquella pesadilla, al día siguiente se irían del complejo y podría regresar a Ciudad República. No había tiempo que perder con los Igualitarios pero por otro lado estaba deseando librarse de la presencia de Kuvira, allí donde fuera siempre estaba la maestra de metal taladrándole con la mirada y dirigiéndole amenazas veladas. Sólo quería olvidarse de aquel asunto… y ver a Asami. Aunque nunca admitiría lo último.

Había huido aquella noche de la cena de honor que les habían preparado como despedida, lo último que necesitaba era una cena elegante para fingir que se apenaba por perder de vista a toda aquella gente. Se encontraba fuera del complejo, había subido a uno de los árboles cercanos y miraba la Luna pensativa, no sabía cuál debía ser su próximo paso: se preguntaba cómo irían las cosas por la ciudad, cómo encararía la situación. Pese a lo que Zaheer dijera aquel sí era un asunto de su incumbencia, tal vez miles de maestros estuvieran en peligro mientras ellos se dedicaban a obviar la situación. ¿Sabrían algo ya los dirigentes de la ciudad? ¿Actuaría la policía a pesar de que más de la mitad del cuerpo estaba corrupto? Y Asami… ¿qué opinaría ella al respecto? Recordaba la noche de la revelación, recordaba el entusiasmo de la chica y sabía sin lugar a dudas que pese a su reticencia inicial, Asami había acabado vitoreando a Amon como lo habían hecho los demás. ¿Se uniría a la caza de maestros?

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿No crees que ya eres un poco mayor para andar escondiéndote en los árboles?

Miró por debajo de ella y vio a P'li en el suelo antes de devolver su atención al horizonte.

-No me escondo, simplemente no hay nada de este lugar que merezca la pena mi atención más allá que este árbol.-respondió ella.

-Entiendo que las convenciones sociales no son lo tuyo, pero al menos deberías intentar hacer un esfuerzo alguna vez.

-Tal vez lo intente algún día. ¿A qué has venido, P'li?-le dijo.

-A hablar, por mucho que te sorprenda.

Saltó desde el árbol hasta el suelo, plantándose frente a su maestra y mirándole a los ojos.

-Tú dirás.

-Caminemos.

La maestra de fuego comenzó a andar y Korra la imitó. Ambas recorrieron en silencio el perímetro del complejo antes de que P'li hablara.

-¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

Korra le miró de soslayo.

-Nada en particular.-mintió.

-Korra, creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que sepas que sé que me estás mintiendo. Hay algo que te atormenta, es evidente.

-Imaginas cosas, P'li.

-Cuando eras niña y algo no iba bien, huías de todos y pasábamos horas sin saber de tu paradero. Siempre aparecías en los lugares más insospechados cuando menos nos lo esperábamos, la primera vez que lo hiciste pensábamos que te habías escapado.

-La única vez que me escapé me sirvió de escarmiento.-musitó Korra.

Se llevó las manos a las muñecas en un acto reflejo y sacudió una serie de recuerdos desagradables de su mente.

-Ya, es cierto… Aunque no hablemos de ello ahora. El caso es que estás repitiendo patrones de conducta y me gustaría saber qué ocurre.

-Vamos, P'li, sabes que nunca he sido de esas personas que comparten sus pensamientos… y tú tampoco.

-Lo sé, aunque también sé que alguna de las veces que has decidido esconderte del mundo se debía a problemas de… amoríos.

Korra se rio de forma imperceptible, encontraba inusualmente divertida aquella palabra en los labios de su maestra.

-¿Insinúas algo?

-No insinúo, pero sí que vi a Kuvira saliendo de tu habitación hace unos días, creía que ese asunto se había acabado hace tiempo.

-Y lo hizo.-corroboró Korra.-Si la hubieras visto bien te habrías dado cuenta de que toda ella destilaba ira contenida. Hace tiempo que decidí poner fin a lo que había entre las dos, aquella noche le sirvió de recordatorio y creo sinceramente que me lo hará pagar cuando pueda.

-¿Entonces te escondes de Kuvira?-su maestra sonaba divertida ante la idea.

-En absoluto, una admiradora despechada no me asusta.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

Korra miró a su maestra, pensando que no perdía nada por compartir sus inquietudes.

-Es solo que… No sé cuál es el siguiente paso. Algo se avecina, algo grave va a ocurrir en Ciudad República y lo hemos estado ignorando estos días.

-¿Te refieres a los Igualitarios? Sólo son un puñado de fanáticos, Korra.

-No, no lo son. No estabas allí, P'li, no viste el odio en su mirada… Esto no acaba en una demostración a la masa, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en empezar a capturar maestros para "purificarlos"? Sé que he hablado mucho de ello, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

P'li meditó en silencio unos segundos.

-Desconozco si algo pasará o no, pero sí sé que si algo ocurre, podrás solucionarlo de alguna manera. Eres el Avatar a fin de cuentas, tienes recursos de sobra.

-Espero que tengas razón…

Caminaron unos metros más sin mediar palabra hasta que la mujer habló de nuevo.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más que te preocupe?

-… Puede.

-¿Tiene que ver con aquella chica de la bahía? ¿Esa tal Sato?

Korra le miró, alarmada.

-¿Qué…?

-No soy una ingenua, Korra. Vi como la mirabas y sabes que Ghazan nos lo acabaría diciendo…

Korra maldijo para sus adentros, aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

-Veo que no voy desencaminada.-continuó P'li.- ¿Cuál es el problema con ella?

-No es sencillo, P'li, no puedo estar con ella.

-Nunca te ha detenido nada a la hora de luchar por lo que querías, ¿por qué ahora sí?

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender por qué.

-… Comprendo. Es una Igualitaria, ¿no es cierto?-Korra asintió.-¿Y por qué sigues rondándola? Si sabes que es una amenaza, ¿por qué sigues a su alrededor?

-Porque no es como ellos, sé que no lo es. Es buena, es compasiva… Sé que no debería, que a efectos prácticos es confraternizar con el enemigo… pero no puedo evitarlo, me es imposible.

-¿La quieres?

Korra se paró en seco y su maestra la imitó. No respondió, se sentía demasiado abrumada por la pregunta.

-Deberías pelear por ella.-le dijo P'li.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A veces el destino tiene una curiosa forma de ponernos a prueba, Korra.-le dijo P'li.- Te he entrenado desde que eras una niña y nunca te había visto tan atormentada como en este momento. Si de verdad es diferente, si crees que merece la pena deberías luchar por ella.

-No solo soy una maestra elemental, soy el Avatar, encarno todo aquello contra lo que ella lucha... y no solo eso, ¿qué pasa con el Loto Rojo? Estoy de paso en Ciudad República, una vez que no se me necesite, volveré a los cuarteles y ¿de qué habrá servido todo?

P'li dio un paso hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Korra, hazlo.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-¿A qué viene este interés repentino?

-Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero siempre me he preocupado por ti... En cierto modo no he podido evitar verte como… como una hija casi.-hablaba despacio, como si le costara encontrar las palabras.-No hemos demostrado nunca muestras de afecto hacia ti pero… es cierto.

-P'li…-Korra estaba confusa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Vuelve a Ciudad República, lucha por lo que consideres correcto.

Dicho aquello la maestra de fuego le soltó y le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella apresuradamente.

Korra le vio marcharse en silencio. Aquello había sin duda interesante.


	10. A: Palabras de más

**Nuevo año, exámenes acabados y modo procrastinación: on. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores pero que espero que os guste igual.** **A los que me leeis, feliz año y espero que hayais pasado buenas vacaciones y que la vuelta a las clases/trabajo/lo que sea no se os haya hecho muy duro.**

 **Y bueno, ya está bien de haceros esperar, que bastante tiempo he estado sin actualizar historia. Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y como siempre gracias por los comentarios que siempre me animan a continuar esta historia.**

* * *

-Y por ello creo que las acciones subirán este trimestre, el Reino Tierra necesita de nuestras infraestructuras y ya hemos trabajado con ellos antes, saben que nuestros productos son de alta calidad y además…

Suspiró desconectando de nuevo su mente de la conversación. Las reuniones con accionistas y directivos eran agotadoras y ella tenía cosas más interesantes en las que pensar que en los fondos que recibiría la empresa. Le consolaba saber que al menos su padre sí que estaría atendiendo a lo que aquel hombre decía, de modo que no tenía que preocuparse mucho, sólo fingir que prestaba atención.

Media hora después todos recogieron sus papeles y los directivos empezaron a salir ordenadamente de la sala de juntas, ella se quedó un poco atrás y reparó en que su padre le imitaba, acercándose a ella cuando todos los demás se habían ido.

-Voy a sonar al típico padre entrometido pero, ¿estás bien, Asami?–le preguntó él.-Sé que este tipo de reuniones no son lo más emocionante del mundo pero juraría que nunca te había visto tan distraída como estos días.

Asami le miró sonriendo.

-Estas reuniones son demasiado agotadoras como para aguantarlas con la cantidad de sueño acumulado que tengo. Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, papá… ya me entiendes.

Y claro que Hiroshi entendía, perfectamente además.

-Están siendo unas semanas importantes, Asami. Estamos cogiendo fuerzas y dentro de poco nuestro… -bajó el tono de voz.-pequeño secreto será público. Amon no tendrá que esconderse ni nosotros tampoco. Cada día estamos más cerca de tener el mundo con el que hemos soñado y por el que hemos peleado tantos años.

Desde la noche en la que Amon demostró su poder se habían sumado cientos de personas a las filas de los Igualitarios, dispuestos a perseguir aquel mundo que les prometía su líder. Se habían visto desbordados la primera semana con los novatos, pero las cosas se habían ido normalizando poco a poco. Por fin habían pasado a la acción, ya no se limitaban a seguir a los mafiosos y desmantelar sus almacenes, ahora conseguían capturar a algunos de ellos de vez en cuando y una vez que Amon había conseguido anular su poder, les dejaban ir. Era una estrategia, querían aterrorizar a las Triadas y que dejaran en paz a los ciudadanos y parecía funcionar.

Asami no podía evitar pensar que estaban haciendo un gran trabajo, aunque veía demasiado exhibicionista que se les quitara el control elemental a los rehenes frente a cientos de espectadores. Entendía que aquello le servía a los Igualitarios como propaganda entre aquellas personas que dudaban si entrar o no en sus filas, pero en ocasiones se había descubierto pensando que esas demostraciones se habían vuelto casi un pasatiempo para los presentes. Atendían a ellas como si fuera un entretenimiento cotidiano, observándolas con una salvaje fascinación y gritaban enardecidos cuando se le había arrebatado el poder al maestro que tocara aquella noche. Había algo siniestro en todo aquello, pero no compartiría su opinión por el momento.

Lo que importaba en aquel instante es que estaban avanzando, estaban un paso más cerca de lograr alcanzar el mundo con el que Asami había soñado. Tal vez así nadie de Ciudad República tendría que sufrir los abusos de poder cuando acabaran con las Triadas, por fin vivirían en equilibrio con aquellos maestros que solo desearan el bien, vivirían en paz y sin miedo… tal vez así ningún niño tuviera que verse obligado a crecer sin padres en aquella ciudad nunca más.

-Bueno, creo que voy a marcharme a casa un poco antes, dentro de unos días he de salir de viaje de nuevo y necesito descansar.-anunció su padre.-Puedo hacerlo, al fin y al cabo soy el jefe.

Ella le sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad.

-Te lo mereces.

El hombre le besó la frente cariñosamente.

-Te veré en casa esta noche, eso si queda casa y esa bestia no ha destrozado los muebles.-dijo con un deje de reproche.

Asami reprimió una carcajada mientras veía salir a su padre, no se había tomado demasiado bien el hecho de que Naga se quedara en la finca unos días. En un principio no había problema porque el animal se encontraba fuera de la casa y ahí tenía todo el espacio que ella quisiera para correr, pero poco a poco Asami se hizo permisiva con Naga y la dejaba entrar de vez en cuando durante la noche y dormía a los pies de su cama, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Que Asami dejara pasar al Naga no le había sentado demasiado bien a su padre porque aunque era un animal cuidadoso e inteligente, era insultantemente grande y había derribado algún que otro jarrón; pero Asami sabía cómo manejar la situación y siempre conseguía que su padre hiciera la vista gorda.

Acabó el día y regresó relativamente pronto a su finca, lo cual era de agradecer puesto que aquella noche tenía guardia con los Igualitarios y quería descansar un poco.

En cuanto aparcó su Satomobile vio aparecer como salida de la nada a una gigantesca bola de pelo negra que le esperaba pacientemente. Salió del coche y se aproximó a Naga, que movía la cola con entusiasmo y le miraba con ojos brillantes; le rascó detrás de las orejas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Naga. ¿Te has portado bien?

El animal soltó una especie de ladrido a modo de respuesta y ambas entraron a la casa.

* * *

Llegó pronto al centro de operaciones de los Igualitarios para reunirse con los compañeros con los que trabajaría aquella noche, aunque no era la primera en llegar. Le sorprendió ver al Teniente hablando con otra persona y ambos se giraron hacia ella cuando repararon en su presencia, por fin reconoció al acompañante del Teniente.

-Me alegro de verte, Lin, empezábamos a echarte en falta.-dijo Asami a modo de saludo.

-He vuelto en cuanto he podido.-respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Estaba poniendo al día a Lin de lo que han ocurrido estas semanas, me alegra poder informar de tan importantes avances.-dijo el Teniente.-Si me disculpáis, el trabajo me reclama. Buenas noches y suerte.

El hombre se fue y las dos chicas echaron a andar en silencio hacia una de las salas de reunión donde se les asignarían tareas y compañeros provisionales.

Asami se alegró de que uno de los miembros de su equipo fuera la joven de Ba Sing Se, confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades en caso de que se vieran en un apuro, tanto a la hora de pelear como de buscar una vía de escape: y era una de las personas más hábiles entre todas las filas de los Igualitarios. Resultaba extremadamente útil contar con ella en un mismo equipo.

Aquella noche sería sencilla, de nuevo habían vuelto a dedicar a algunos grupos al espionaje y sólo tendrían que observar atentamente una nave industrial que sabían que era una base de operaciones de una de las Triadas. Ella era la encargada de dirigir la operación como ya era habitual aunque habían asignado a Lin como segunda al mando y aquello sólo confirmaba que se acercaba el ascenso de la chica.

Estaba a cargo de siete personas y para cubrir un área más amplia se habían dividido en cuatro grupos, ella vigilaba junto a Lin la entrada principal desde la azotea de otra nave abandonada mientras el resto del equipo controlaba las demás entradas, todos preparados para entrar en acción en caso de que fuera necesario.

Ambas permanecieron atentas durante un par de horas aunque nada ocurría. Asami era diligente, pero aquello rallaba peligrosamente en el tedio y se sorprendió luchando contra el sueño.

-Pareces distraída, ¿todo bien, Sato?-le sorprendió la voz de Lin.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada.

-Entiendo que esto te aburra, creo que ninguno esperaba esta falta de actividad. Aunque a decir verdad agradezco no tener que estar huyendo de nadie esta noche, necesito descansar un poco.

Asami asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Lin, siempre me lo he preguntado, ¿cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

Vio a la chica encogerse de hombro.

-No lo creo, pero no soy estúpida. Muchos de los Igualitarios no se plantean de dónde proviene toda la tecnología de la que disponemos pero yo sí y sé la procedencia. Es evidente que Hiroshi Sato está implicado en el movimiento Igualitario, sería de esperar que también lo estuviera su hija, dada su historia… y juraría que no muchos Igualitarios tienen un modelo Satomobile de alta gama. Basta con atar cabos, aunque creo que soy de las pocas personas que se han dado cuenta y no tengo intención de comentárselo a nadie, por si tu anonimato te preocupa. Por lo demás no creo que nos hayamos conocido fuera de este ambiente.

-Comprendo… ¿puedo preguntarte dónde trabajas? ¿Qué eres cuando no llevas este uniforme?

-A grandes rasgos trabajo en una fábrica de suministros, principalmente me encargo de cargar barcos y cosas así, no sé explicarlo mejor. De vez en cuando ayudo en los transportes de mercancías a otras naciones.

-¿Por eso has estado fuera estos días?

-Sí, necesitaban ayuda en Ba Sing Se y bueno, es dinero extra y nunca viene mal.

-Tú eres de allí, ¿no? De Ba Sing Se, me refiero.

-Sí, aunque si te lo estabas preguntando: no, no me causa ninguna emoción volver a ese lugar, nada me ata a esa ciudad desde hace años. Desde que mi familia murió no he querido tener nada que ver con aquel lugar y si por mí fuera no hubiera vuelto

La pregunta que rondaba la mente de Asami escapó de sus labios sin que ella fuera consciente:

-A lo mejor te suena extraño pero… ¿conoces a una tal Korra?

Lin permaneció en silencio unos segundos en los que la morena se reprimió internamente, se había dicho que aquello se iba a acabar…

-¿Korra? Me es familiar… ¿una chica de la Tribu del agua?

-Eh, sí, justo.-dijo intentando sonar distraída.

-Sí, ha estado estos días en Ba Sing Se conmigo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo… ¿qué opinas de ella?

-No lo sé, no habla demasiado con nadie; llega, hace su trabajo y se va. Parece… peligrosa, no sé. Tal vez sea su aspecto o su forma de actuar, pero hay algo en ella que hace desconfiar… también puede ser porque es una maestra de agua. ¿A ella sí la conoces?

-Mmm, sí, podría decirse que sí.

-Tranquila, no te voy a juzgar demasiado, pero no deberías fiarte demasiado de los maestros… por tu propio bien.

Ninguna de las dos dijo mucho más durante el resto de la noche, lo cual le dejó a Asami reflexionar en silencio. Si Lin y Korra trabajaban juntas significaría que pronto aparecería Korra de la nada como solía hacer… ¿y entonces qué? No se sentía preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a aquella chica, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella cuando se volvieran a ver. No estaba lista para lo que pudiera ver en aquellos ojos azules que veía hasta en sus sueños.

Se había planteado en más de una ocasión acabar con todo aquello, estaba convencida de que Korra no querría más que una amistad con ella pese a que supiera que la atracción era correspondida por parte de la chica. Tal vez lo mejor sería eso, quedar sólo como amigas… a lo mejor aquello lo hacía todo más fácil… o a lo mejor tan sólo estaba siendo una ilusa y en su fuero interno sabía que le sería muy difícil ser sólo amiga de Korra.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquellos asuntos en otro momento, ahora debía permanecer alerta por lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Se dirigía de vuelta a casa tras otro agotador día de reuniones en la oficina, odiaba las juntas de accionistas con todo su ser, eran todos una panda de sanguijuelas que querían exprimir el dinero que habían invertido hasta la última gota. Al menos ahora podría llegar a casa, tomarse un té y darse el resto del día libre.

Aparcó su coche y le sorprendió que Naga no fuera a saludarle como de costumbre, pero supuso que se encontraría en el jardín persiguiendo algún animalillo.

Entró en la casa y saludó en voz alta, no esperaba que su padre saliera a recibirla desde el salón.

-Oh, ya has vuelto, te estábamos esperando.-dijo su padre con una sonrisa forzada.

Asami frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su padre.

-¿Estábamos?-inquirió.

-Sí… tienes visita. Os dejo solas.

La voz de su padre sonó molesta mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, alejándose de ella. Asami le vio subir unos escalones antes de dirigirse al salón a recibir a la persona que le estaba esperando.

Ahí estaba ella, vestida de negro y tan impasible como siempre aunque notablemente incómoda mientras miraba distraída hacia otro lado. Sus ojos repararon en ella y su boca se curvó en aquella media sonrisa que conocía tan bien.

-Hola.-le dijo.

La chica se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia Asami.

-Has vuelto, Korra.-dijo Asami, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Dejó las cosas de trabajo en una mesita cercana y se acercó a la chica de ojos azules, que pareció dudar un segundo antes de darle un abrazo. Asami se sorprendió devolviéndole el abrazo con entusiasmo y escuchó una carcajada ahogada en su oído.

-Veo que alguien me ha echado de menos, ¿eh?

Asami se separó y le miró con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa.

-No te lo tengas tan creído.

Korra se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo.

-Yo también.

-¿Eh?

-Que yo también te he echado de menos.

Asami parpadeó un par de veces sin poder evitar ruborizarse ante la franqueza de Korra, que pareció notar su sonrojo porque empezó a reírse suavemente.

-Eres toda una casanova, ¿eh?

Korra negó con la cabeza.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

La morena rodó los ojos dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-He llegado hace una hora, pensaba que hoy salías pronto… Le dije a tu padre que volvería en otro momento si era una molestia, pero insistió en que me quedara. Desde que me senté en ese sitio no me ha quitado el ojo de encima aunque pensaba que no me daba cuenta… creo que empiezo a caerle bien.

Asami reparó en el tono de sorna de Korra, pero lo entendía. Sabía que su padre no era precisamente disimulado en cuanto a esos aspectos, y Korra no era su persona favorita en el mundo precisamente.

-Estoy convencida de que te adora.-le respondió Asami rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué tal fuera de la ciudad?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

-Mucho trabajo, poco descanso. Viajar está bien pero no había mucho que ver y poco tiempo para aprovechar los ratos libres. Llegué ayer pero me tuvieron trabajando hasta tarde, perdón por no haberme pasado antes a por Naga, pero no estaría bien presentarme en mitad de la noche.

-No te preocupes.

Asami sonrió ante el golpe de suerte, pensando que si Korra se hubiera pasado ayer por la noche no la hubiera encontrado en casa y aquello podría acarrear algunas preguntas.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal se ha portado Naga? Espero que no haya sido una molestia…

-Para nada, es un encanto de animal. A mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia que le dejara entrar en casa, pero sé lidiar con él. Hablando de Naga, vamos a buscarla, debe estar en el jardín.

Ambas salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia lo que ella llamaba el jardín, que más bien era una enorme parcela al aire libre. Oteó a lo lejos pero fue incapaz de distinguir al animal.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Korra.

-No consigo verla.

-Ah, no es problema.

Asami se giró hacia Korra y vio como se llevaba un par de dedos a la boca, emitiendo un sonoro silbido. Durante un par de segundos no ocurrió nada, pero pasado un tiempo Asami escuchó unos amortiguados pisotones.

No vio llegar al animal hasta que se abalanzó hacia Korra, levantando a la chica en alto con su hocico antes de dejarle caer al suelo. Korra sonreía mientras abrazaba el cuello del animal.

-Hola, chica, te echaba de menos.-le rascó tras la oreja.- Espero que te hayas portado bien.

Naga le miró y emitió un ladrido entusiasta mientras movía la cola con fuerza y Korra se giró hacia Asami.

-Gracias por cuidarla este tiempo, Asami.

-No hay de qué, ha sido un placer.-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Naga, es hora de irse. Asami estará cansada después de estar todo el día trabajando.

-En realidad…-empezó Asami, carraspeando.-En realidad no ha sido un día tan duro, podemos ir a la ciudad si quieres. Tengo que hacer un par de recados y no me importaría ir acompañada.

Korra sonrió de medio lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Cuenta conmigo, entonces.

-Muy bien, voy a por mi coche, esperadme frente a la casa.

Asami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el garaje.

-¿Te vas?-le preguntó la voz de su padre, deteniéndola.

Se giró hacia él para contestarle pero se interrumpió al ver el gesto reprobatorio de su padre.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No me gusta que te juntes con ese tipo de gente y lo sabes, Asami.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Ese tipo de gente resulta ser amiga mía y no es como piensas.

-Es una maestra elemental, todos son iguales.

-No, no lo son. Puede que haya gente horrible, pero son a ellos a quienes perseguimos, no a gente como a Korra.

-Eres aún joven, Asami, está bien tener fe en la gente pero todos ellos son monstruos y con el tiempo te darás tiempo. Por fortuna con el tiempo no quedará ninguno de ellos cuando nos alcemos.

Asami parpadeó atónita ante el odio que destilaban las palabras de su padre, sin poder creerse que acabara de decir eso.

-Nos vemos esta noche.-fue lo único que dijo antes de reanudar su camino hacia el garaje.

Se metió en el coche, pero no arrancó en seguida, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su padre. Él no era un mal hombre, ¿de dónde provenía aquella crueldad?

Un ladrido amortiguado de Naga le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y arrancó el motor, reuniéndose con Korra y el animal que le esperaban fuera y se encaminaron hacia la ciudad. Asami iba delante y controlaba por el retrovisor a Korra mientras Naga corría a toda velocidad y no podía evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Korra, parecía realmente feliz y eso era algo que no veía frecuentemente en aquella taciturna chica.

Ambas recorrieron la ciudad durante toda la tarde, poniéndose al día de lo que había ocurrido durante aquellas semanas. Había algo distinto en Korra, no sabía el qué, pero podía notarlo. Parecía menos distante, menos fría de lo que había estado las últimas veces que se habían visto y se preguntaba a qué se debía. Se había preparado para encontrarse con aquella actitud reservada que había mantenido la chica hacia ella, pero le agradaba que no fuera así, no le gustaba la otra Korra.

Paseaban por la bahía cuando alguien chocó contra Korra, era un niño de unos nueve años vestido con ropajes amarillos y naranjas.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde vas!-espetó el niño a la maestra de agua.

Korra le miró con seriedad.

-Eres tú quién se ha chocado contra mí, deberías tener más cuidado.-le dijo.

-Yo estoy en medio de una importante misión, no me entretengas.

Asami miró al niño, reconociéndolo.

-Hola, Meelo.

El niño reparó en su presencia y enrojeció por completo, cambiando su actitud y fijando la vista al suelo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sato.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Korra.

-Claro que sí, aunque siempre creí que era más amable con los desconocidos, sobre todo si se ha chocado con ellos, ¿eh, Meelo?

Meelo bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No era mi intención, señorita Sato, es que tenía prisa y…

-No es problema, Meelo, pero podrías disculparte con Korra.

El niño asintió y miró a Korra.

-Lo siento.-dijo, mirando luego de soslayo a Asami.

Asami asintió con aprobación y él sonrió.

-¡Meelo!-le llamó una voz a lo lejos.

Hacia ellos se dirigían un par de chicas ataviadas con vestimenta similar a la del niño.

-Te hemos dicho que no corrieras tanto, haznos caso de vez en cuando.-le regañó una de ellas.

-¡Eh, no obedezco tus órdenes, Jinora! Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo duro y ninguna de las dos estáis ayudando mucho.

-¿Trabajo duro? Venimos a encargar flores, Meelo, ¿qué ves de agotador en eso?-preguntó la otra chica con fastidio.

-Aguantaros, por ejemplo.

El niño se cruzó de brazos con fastidio y la chica que parecía mayor suspiró, mirando por primera vez a Asami y a Korra con una educada sonrisa.

-Lamento esta escena, Asami, ya conoces a Meelo…

-No te disculpes, Jinora, todo se ha solucionado, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió y miró con curiosidad a Korra, que a su vez examinaba en silencio a los tres recién llegados.

-Oh, perdón por mi falta de educación.-dijo Asami.-Korra, estos son Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, son los hijos de Tenzin; chicos, esta es Korra, una… amiga.

Se encontró dudando ante la última palabra y Korra pareció notarlo porque le miró enarcando una ceja con expresión divertida.

-Uuuuuh, amigas, ¿eh?-dijo Ikki, la mediana, soltando una risita.

Jinora rodó sus ojos castaños y extendió una mano hacia Korra.

-Hola, soy Jinora, un placer.

Korra le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Encantada de conoceros.-dijo Korra con una media sonrisa.-Es la primera vez que conozco maestros de aire, y la primera vez que veo a una maestra con tatuajes.

Jinora sonrió con orgullo ante su última frase. Asami había estado presente el día en el que la chica había recibido sus tatuajes por alcanzar la maestría en su elemento y sabía que aquello significaba mucho para los maestros. Conocía a los pequeños desde hacía tiempo ya había visitado en varias ocasiones el Templo de Aire, en un principio simplemente acudía para revisar cómo iba la construcción de nueva infraestructura pero luego por invitaciones por parte de la familia, que parecían apreciarle de verdad.

-Muchas gracias. Nosotros deberíamos irnos, tenemos que volver al templo.-anunció Jinora, sus hermanos asintieron.- ¿Te veremos en la boda, Asami?

-Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada, Jinora.

-¿Boda?-preguntó Korra.

-Uno de mis socios, Varrick, va a casarse y Tenzin ha accedido a que la ceremonia se celebre en el templo.

-¿Te veremos allí?-preguntó Ikki, dirigiéndose a Korra esta vez.

-¿Eh?-Korra frunció el ceño.

-Los asistentes pueden llevar un acompañante… y como eres la amiga de Asami.-la niña le miraba con una sonrisilla.

Asami notó como todas las miradas se posaban en ella y tragó saliva, sintiéndose tremendamente incómoda de repente.

-Pues… si ella quiere venir…-dijo confusa.

Ikki miró fijamente a Korra sin perder la sonrisa y la maestra de agua se encogió de hombros.

-Si insistís…

La niña empezó a reírse y Jinora empezó a tirar de sus hermanos.

-Adiós, nos veremos en la boda.-se despidió la maestra de aire.

Los tres niños se fueron y Asami y Korra se quedaron mirando, un poco confusas.

-¿Son siempre así?-le preguntó Korra.

-La verdad es que sí.-respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.- Oye, no tienes por qué ir si no quieres, lo he dicho para que se callaran.

-Oh, entiendo… tienes ya acompañante, ¿no?

-¿Eh?-no pudo evitar reírse.-La verdad es que no, pero… no quiero que te sientas obligada.

Korra se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Puede estar bien, te acompañaré si no es molestia.

Asami le miró unos segundos, devolviéndole la sonrisa y pensando que independientemente de lo que hubiera causado que la actitud de Korra cambiara, le gustaba volver a ver ese lado de la chica.

Reanudaron su paseo y Korra compró unos pastelillos para ambas que comieron sentadas en un poyete, mirando el mar que se extendía ante ellas.

-Oye, Asami, ¿qué ha estado ocurriendo estas semanas en la ciudad?-le preguntó Korra mientras tomaban los pasteles.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He oído rumores esta mañana mientras trabaja y la gente parece preocupada… dicen que están desapareciendo algunos maestros.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó ella, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

-Sí… uno hablaba de que su hermano llevaba días sin aparecer por casa y que era extraño, parece ser que no es el único preocupado por la ausencia de amigos o familiares y todos ellos son maestros elementales. Decían que era posible que los Igualitarios se los estuvieran llevando.

Asami tragó con dificultad, escuchando a Korra.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-le dijo.

-No lo sé, pero parecían hablar en serio, ¿crees que los Igualitarios pueden estar detrás de eso?

-Sé que los Igualitarios están en contra de maestros que emplean su poder para aprovecharse de otros, si de verdad están tras las desapariciones, algo habrán hecho.

-No creo que trabajar en una pesquera o en una fábrica sean actividades delictivas.

-No sabes lo que pueden estar haciendo al salir del trabajo.

-Puede, pero las personas con las que he hablado son gente honrada y sé que los Igualitarios están en contra de los maestros… No es descabellado pensar que puedan estar excediéndose en sus actividades.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-¿Excediéndose?

-Sí… Un maestro es un maestro, ¿qué más les da que sea bueno o malo? Ellos creen que son el enemigo de cualquier modo, así que querrán asegurarse que ninguno les causa problemas.

-No estoy de acuerdo, los Igualitarios intentan que haya igualdad entre los maestros y los que no tenemos poder.

-Creo que para ellos la forma de lograr eso es eliminarlos del mapa.

-¿Insinúas que están matando a los maestros?

Asami empezaba a enfadarse aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, si de verdad Korra pensaba así era que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; pero no podía delatarse tan gratuitamente.

-En absoluto… hay quien dice que algunos reaparecen pero sin poder. De algún modo están captando maestros, quitándoles su poder y abandonándolos a su suerte.

-¿A su suerte? Estamos hablando de mafiosos y ladrones, ¿por qué habrían de tenerles en consideración?

-Porque no son solo mafiosos, Asami. Me refiero a sanadores, a trabajadores, a camareros… a gente de a pie que no ha hecho daño a nadie. Están dándoles caza y llevándoselos, son secuestros en toda regla.

La morena parpadeó sin dar crédito a las palabras de Korra, ellos no eran criminales, estaban limpiando la ciudad de gente que no se merecía su poder y lo que la maestra de agua decía no eran más que mentiras.

-No puedes saber eso, Korra. Si les hacen eso es por una razón.

-Exactamente, ¿no lo ves? Les captan porque son maestros, les da igual su historia, simplemente quieren despojarlos de su poder como si fuera una enfermedad y lo están consiguiendo.

-No creo que eso sea verdad.

-Pues yo sí lo creo, creo que están empezando a atacar a gente inocente. Sea lo que sea que hacen para quitar el poder a los maestros, lo están usando contra todos, se creen con el derecho de hacerlo y hacer sufrir a gente inocente.

\- ¡No es cierto, y aunque lo fuera no es diferente a lo que ha hecho la gente como tú!-soltó con una rabia contenida que le sorprendió a ella misma, pero no se veía incapaz de callarse.- ¡No tienes derecho a dar lecciones morales cuando habéis sido vosotros los responsables de tantas guerras, de abusos a gente sin poder y de aterrorizar a ciudadanos sólo porque teníais el poder de hacerlo! Hablas ahora como si los Igualitarios fueran el enemigo y simplemente están limpiando la ciudad de escoria y me parece bien que lo hagan.

-Gente… como yo.-dijo despacio Korra.

-¡Sí, habéis estado aterrorizándonos durante años, matando a gente inocente, utilizándolos, metiendo a las naciones en guerras por el poder! No sois mejores que nosotros y a lo mejor los Igualitarios quieren hacéroslo ver.

Korra le miró en silencio con expresión seria y poco a poco Asami fue dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Yo…

La chica se puso en pie y habló despacio, su voz sonó inhumana:

-¿Es así como me ves? ¿Es así como nos ves a los maestros? Asesinos, gente violenta e injusta… ¿eso es lo que ves cuando nos miras a todos?

-Yo no quería decir eso…

-Pero aun así lo has dicho.-le interrumpió Korra.

Korra no le miraba pero Asami no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior ante abatimiento de la chica, que fijaba su vista en el mar.

-Sé que yo por ejemplo no soy el mejor exponente de maestro, pero confiaba en que tuvieras mejor criterio… Hemos hecho cosas horribles e incluso yo he hecho cosas horribles, pero después de toda la gente con la que has trabajado, toda la gente a la que conoces… esperaba que no tuvieras esa opinión… A lo mejor estaba equivocada.

-Korra…

-Disfruta del resto del día, Asami.

La chica se dio la vuelta y Asami vio como se alejaba, sintiéndose incapaz de seguirla.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no opinaba así, ¿por qué había respondido con tanta rabia a alguien que no era responsable de nada de lo que le había ocurrido?

Las cosas que Korra había dicho… le dolía pensar que la chica opinara así de su causa, pero odiaba admitir que había expresado en voz alta las propias preocupaciones de Asami respecto a los igualitarios. Aun así en vez de ser razonable, había optado por defenderse de aquella manera como si Korra le hubiera atacado… había sido un mecanismo de defensa patético y sabía que había herido los sentimientos de la chica.

Justo cuando la Korra que conocía empezaba a volver iba ella y lo arruinaba todo.

" _Bien hecho, Sato, eres un genio…_ " se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía la vista hacia el mar y exhalaba un suspiro, deseando que la marea pudiera arrastrarla lejos de allí.


	11. K: Correrías nocturnas

**Hacía mucho que no subía "tan seguido" pero he querido aprovechar estos pocos días libres para dejaros otro capítulo intentando volver a hacerlos un poco más largos. Como muchos decís, sí, la trama se va complicando y me encanta el rumbo que está tomando la historia y la acogida que está teniendo por vuestra parte.**

 **Intentaré seguir subiendo cada 10-15 días aunque ya sabéis como va esto... Inspiración y blablabla.**

 **No os entretengo, disfrutad del capítulo y gracias por los comentarios como siempre.**

* * *

Caminaba en silencio por la ciudad, esquivando a los despistados viandantes que paseaban en la noche, hacía frío pero no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar, era una sureña al fin y al cabo y aguantaba perfectamente las bajas temperaturas.

No prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tenía bastantes preocupaciones en su cabeza como para sumarle asuntos mundanos y apenas era consciente de la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

 _Gente como tú._

Aquellas palabras se habían marcado a fuego en su cerebro y le perseguían día y noche.

Era uno de ellos… Asami era uno de ellos. Había intentado convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario pero ella también opinaba como los Igualitarios.

Asami le odiaba, a ella y a todos los maestros, a todos los que eran como ella y cuya única fala era haber nacido con el poder de manejar los elementos a voluntad.

Korra sabía que ella misma no era ningún ejemplo a seguir, sus manos no estaban limpias y desde luego no le extrañaría que muchas personas desearan su muerte o su desaparición, pero oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Asami… aquello había sido demasiado.

Si Asami opinaba así, tal vez era hora de alejarse y esta vez para siempre.

No había hablado con ella en la última semana, se pasaba los días en el complejo de entrenamiento del Loto Rojo e incluso durmió allí un par de noches para mantenerse lejos de su apartamento en caso de que la morena apareciera para hablar con ella. Por fortuna aquella semana los Igualitarios no habían necesitado de los servicios de Lin, por lo que tampoco se había cruzado con ella y lo prefería. No se veía preparada para enfrentarse a aquella chica o lo que pudiera decirle.

Había intentado dejar de pensar en ella por todos los medios y casi lo consiguió una noche en la que salió ella sola a un bar situado en un barrio marginal de la ciudad y se vio tentada de sucumbir a los encantos de una chica con rasgos de la Nación del Fuego que le miraba con una sonrisa sugerente. Era muy atractiva y aquella vez Korra había dejado que el alcohol que estaba tomando le hiciera efecto, de modo que sin ser apenas consciente se descubrió besando con intensidad a aquella desconocida, como si sus labios pudieran hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Había estado a punto de pasar la noche con ella, pero en el último momento la invadió un injustificado sentimiento de culpabilidad, paró lo que estaban haciendo y declinó la proposición de acompañar a la chica a su casa pese a que ya había dicho que sí.

Ni si quiera podía intentar distraer su atención en brazos de otra persona porque su propia mente le atormentaba, diciéndole que aquello estaba mal; de modo que la única opción que le quedaba era evitar a la morena, alejarse poco a poco y desaparecer de Ciudad República.

Tal vez fuera mejor así… Se repetía aquello día y noche sin descanso intentando creérselo pero le resultaba imposible. Aquella charla con P'li, su decisión de dar un paso adelante por fin y atreverse a decirle lo que sentía y estar con ella… había sido todo en vano y tal vez había sido demasiado tarde.

Suspiró contra el aire de la noche.

Terminaría el trabajo en Ciudad República, recogería sus cosas y se olvidaría de aquel lugar para siempre, con el tiempo tal vez pudiera olvidar aquellos ojos verdes. Sólo tal vez.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando algo chocó contra su pierna y cuando bajó la vista se encontró con una bola de pelo rojo empapada por la lluvia que le miraba con ojos brillantes.

-¿Pabu?

El hurón de fuego movió las orejas antes de trepar por sus ropas hasta su hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Por qué no estás con Bolin?-le preguntó, extrañada de ver al animal lejos de su amigo.

Pabu se apretó contra su cara, tiritando; y ella lo cogió con un brazo, usando su agua control para secar al animal.

-Venga, te llevaré a casa.

Caminó con Pabu agazapado dentro de su túnica pensando que de no ser por la fina camiseta que llevaba debajo, ahora mismo tendría alguna que otra herida de las garras del animal. Parecía asustado y le extrañaba verle solo deambulando por las calles de la ciudad.

Llegó a la Arena de Pro-Control y se dirigió hacia la planta en la que vivían algunos de los competidores. Había preguntado a uno de los vigilantes por la habitación de los hermanos y cuando llegó al número de puerta que le había dicho, llamó con los nudillos con fuerza.

Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse apresuradamente a la puerta y vio cómo la expresión esperanzada de la persona que abrió se desvaneció al verla, pasando a ser una mueca de fastidio.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Buenas noches, Mako, yo también me alegro de verte.-le dijo ella sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vengo a devolveros algo.

-¿Eh?

La cabeza de Pabu emergió de entre sus ropas, mirando al maestro de fuego y saltando hacia él.

-Le encontré en la calle, pensé que se habría perdido

-¿Pabu? Espera un momento…-Mako la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Has visto a Bolin?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde has encontrado a Pabu? ¿Estaba Bolin con él?

-Pues la verdad es que no recuerdo, pero estaba solo; de hecho venía a traerlo de vuelta porque supuse que Bolin estaría muy preocupado por él. ¿No está aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El desánimo acudió de nuevo al rostro de Mako, que hundió los hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Lleva dos días sin aparecer por casa. Le he buscado por toda la ciudad pero nadie le ha visto o al menos no están dispuestos a decir nada.

Korra frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo último que sabes de él?

-Dijo que iba a hacer unos trucos con Pabu para ganar dinero, se fue y… luego no ha vuelto. Seguro que anda metido en un lío enorme, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar.

-¿Dinero?

-Las tasas del campeonato de Pro-Control no son baratas y no tenemos mucho, yo estoy trabajando para intentar pagarlo y Bolin quería ayudar, pero ahora… Sólo quiero encontrarlo.

Korra se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré a encontrarlo.-dijo finalmente.

-¿Eh?-la confusión del maestro de fuego era evidente.

-Mañana volveré con noticias, simplemente espérame.

-No entiendo nada.

-Tú sólo espera.

No le dio ocasión a contestar, se dio la vuelta y salió del edificio decidida a hacer unas cuantas preguntas a las personas adecuadas. Tenía una desagradable corazonada y deseaba por todos los medios que no fuera cierta.

* * *

-Le voy a matar. Cuando lo saquemos de allí le voy a matar… A saber qué le van a hacer esa panda de desgraciados…

Korra rodó los ojos mientras Mako farfullaba a su lado.

Era otra noche fría y ambos iban andando a la par hacia unas solitarias naves industriales, ataviados con atuendos que les hicieran pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud. Korra se había visto obligada a ponerse un gorro que cubriera su pelo y parte de sus facciones al igual que Mako, pero que el chico no parara de quejarse en voz baja no hacía más que atraer atención indeseada.

-… de todas las personas del mundo le pillan a él, de verdad que…

Korra se giró hacia él, exasperada.

-¿Va a durarte mucho el berrinche? Si es así, al menos hazlo en silencio y me ahorras el dolor de cabeza.-le espetó en voz baja.

Mako le dirigió una dura mirada, pero al menos se calló para alivio de Korra.

La chica meditaba en silencio, intentando barajar todas las posibilidades que pudieran ocurrir aquella noche. No había tenido que indagar mucho para descubrir el paradero de Bolin, tenía la sospecha de que había sido capturado pero debía confirmarlo al día siguiente. Por fortuna su confirmación llegó en forma de nota pasada bajo la puerta de su apartamento, era un pequeño papel en el que habían escrito con letra pulcra una dirección y una fecha y sabía a la perfección a quién pertenecía aquella letra.

Entraron en el lugar que le habían indicado sus fuentes a Korra y la chica se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que había acudido aquella noche. La última vez que presenció una de las demostraciones de Amon recordaba gente, pero no tantas personas… y aquello le preocupaba enormemente.

Se mezclaron entre la multitud que esperaba impaciente y Korra empezó a trazar un mapa mental del recinto: escaleras, puntos de escape, localización de guardias. En su cerebro empezó a formar un plan de rescate y tiró del abrigo de Mako, obligándole a agacharse un poco antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Cuando Amon empiece a hablar, sal de entre la multitud y dirígete a la derecha, espérame allí sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Mako no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ambos esperaron un par de minutos hasta que las luces se atenuaron, iluminando el improvisado estrado sobre el cual empezaron a situarse varias personas uniformadas que llevaban maniatadas a seis figuras entre las cuales se encontraba la inconfundible figura de Bolin.

-Ahí está…-susurró Mako.-Pero no entiendo nada, ¿por qué está con matones de la Triple amenaza? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Amon comenzó a soltar su habitual discurso, pero abreviando esta vez. Korra miraba de reojo a Mako, que parecía clavado en el sitio mientras escuchaba con expresión atónita el manifiesto de Amon. El maestro de fuego la miró con pánico.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo.

-Muévete, Mako.-siseó ella.

-Pero…

-Ya.

El chico se movió sumido en una especie de catatonia y unos segundos después Korra fue tras él, llevándole fuera de la vista de todos.

-Hay dos guardias vigilando desde las alturas que no deberían suponer un problema, por la derecha están las calderas y junto a ellas debería haber al menos un hombre apostado. Tú deberías volver junto a la multitud y colocarte lo más cerca del estrado que te sea posible.-empezó a decir ella.-Espera a que destroce la… Mako, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Quitar el poder elemental, ¿eso es posible?-se repetía el chico a sí mismo.-Los rumores eran ciertos…

-Eh, vuelve a la realidad.-le dijo mientras sacudía al maestro de fuego.-Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Van a dejarlo sin control, ¿¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!

-Porque tenemos que sacarle de aquí y necesito que uses esas pocas neuronas útiles que tienes y que me escuches.

-No tengo por qué escucharte, nadie ha dicho que estuvieras al mando.

Korra chasqueó la lengua, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le tenía reservada al maestro de fuego.

-No, nadie lo ha dicho, pero dado que soy la única que busca soluciones, no estaría mal que escucharas a alguien que tiene una mínima idea de lo que está haciendo.

-No me hables así, no eres superior a mí.

Ella le miró.

-Tal vez lo sea en más aspectos de lo que puedas creer.

-Ya claro… Lo que pasa es que tienes celos de mí y quieres aprovechar cada instante para sentir que estás por encima de mí.

-… ¿Celos? ¿De qué exactamente?

-De que Asami me prefiera a mí.

Korra enarcó una ceja y ahogó una carcajada mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

-He visto cómo la miras y he visto cómo nos miras, tienes celos de que ella quiera estar conmigo.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír. Ella no te prefiere, sabe que te gusta y lo está aprovechando.

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído bien. No le gustas, te está usando para darme celos y si no lo ves estás ciego.

-Deja de mentir.

Korra notó la ira en la voz del chico, pero no le prestó atención.

-Ya… mentiras. Dime, Mako,-dijo su nombre con burla.-en estas últimas semanas en las que no he estado en la ciudad, ¿cuántas veces has estado a solas con ella?

-Ninguna… pero porque siempre venía Bolin con nosotros.

-Y déjame adivinar, ella era quien insistía en que viniera, ¿verdad?

-… Es considerada.-un atisbo de duda asomó en su voz.-Querrá esperar el momento adecuado.

-Venga ya, una chica como Asami, tan decidida e inteligente… Sabía que no eras la persona más avispada de la ciudad, pero pensé que te acabarías dando cuenta de esto… ¿no crees que si quisiera algo contigo ya te lo habría hecho saber? ¿O al menos habría hecho un esfuerzo para poder estar un rato a solas contigo y tener algo de intimidad?

No recibió respuesta por parte del chico.

-Lo suponía...-dijo ella.-Ahora, volviendo al plan…

Mako no le dejó acabar, se abalanzó sobre ella intentando agarrarla del cuello de la ropa pero ella reaccionó con rapidez y repelió el agarre del chico. Sin darle un segundo le empujó contra una pared y esta vez fue ella la que le agarró, quedándose a centímetros de tu cara.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, intentando zafarse de ella, pero Korra era más fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo para que montara un alboroto.

-Escúchame bien, chico de fuego, y presta atención porque es importante: creo que no eres consciente de cuánto me estoy arriesgando simplemente por estar aquí esta noche, no sabes todo lo que estoy poniendo en peligro por haber venido, pero estamos aquí para salvar a tu hermano. No es mi culpa que Asami no esté interesada en ti de esa manera y te aseguro que me da igual que me odies por el motivo que sea, pero ahora necesito que te centres. Si no colaboramos, van a hacer mucho daño a Bolin y ni tú ni yo queremos eso, ¿de acuerdo?

La rabia que había en los ojos de Mako se fue atenuando y Korra le soltó.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo él con un deje de rabia en la voz.

-Tú vuelves, te mezclas entre la multitud y te abres paso como puedas hacia las primeras filas, cerca del estrado. Yo iré por este pasillo, abriré la caldera y llenaré este sitio de vapor haciendo estallar las tuberías con agua control mientras llegas hasta Bolin y le sacas de allí.-Korra le iba señalando el itinerario.- Tienes que ser rápido porque la confusión no durará mucho y probablemente te oigan llegar, sin embargo justo por la derecha hay una salida de emergencias por la que tendréis que iros nada más hayas conseguido llegar hasta él. Yo os esperaré fuera y aseguraré la vía de escape, ¿crees que puedes luchar sin mi ayuda en caso de que os corten el paso?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, de cualquier manera si no estáis fuera en un minuto entraré a sacaros de allí a ambos, ¿alguna pregunta?-Mako negó con la cabeza.-Muy bien, al trabajo.

El chico se alejó de ella y volvió hacia donde estaban congregadas las personas que esperaban expectantes a ver la nueva demostración del poder de Amon. Korra se dirigió por su propio camino, adentrándose en un pasillo que conducía hasta las calderas.

No parecía haber nadie a la vista, de modo que se dirigió hacia la maquinaria que controlaba las válvulas de la caldera y las estudió unos segundos: podría mover las manivelas o romper directamente las tuberías con su metal-control, no sería problema. Unos pasos la alertaron, alguien se acercaba.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó una voz masculina.

Se giró con calma para encontrarse con un hombre vestido con el uniforme de los Igualitarios pero con la cabeza descubierta y cara de pocos amigos que se dirigía hasta ella.

-Buenas noches, hermano, ¿hay algún problema?-dijo ella de forma pausada.

-Ningún civil está autorizado a estar aquí, ¿queda claro?

Korra levantó las manos en actitud pacifista.

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto.

-Largo de aquí.-dijo el hombre de mala manera.

El Igualitario intentó agarrarla del abrigo pero ella le esquivó, esbozando una sonrisa brulona para provocarle. El hombre de abalanzó sobre ella y Korra aprovechó el propio impulso del hombre para hacerle girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar su cuerpo con fuerza hacia las tuberías, que se rompieron ante el impacto. El Igualitario cayó al suelo dolorido y antes de que se incorporar, Korra le propinó un golpe seco en la nuca para dejarle inconsciente.

De las tuberías empezó a salir vapor y ella comenzó a manipularlo, mandándolo hacia las tuberías que quedaban hacia el interior del recinto y haciéndolas estallar de la presión. Esperó hasta oír gritos de confusión, sabiendo que durante al menos un par de minutos no se vería nada.

Empezó a contar para sus adentros la cuenta atrás de un minuto y se dirigió fuera de la nave industrial, esperando en las sombras de un callejón en el que estaba oculta Naga y vigilando la salida por la cual tendrían que aparecer en cualquier momento los dos hermanos. Pero el minuto pasó sin que nadie asomara por la puerta y fue cuando supo que algo se habría complicado.

Entró de nuevo a toda velocidad, aún había suficiente vapor como para que no se pudiera ver con claridad, pero fue capaz de sentir con su tierra control a los hermanos, que peleaban junto a otro hombre contra siete Igualitarios. Llegó hasta ellos y se colocó a la espalda de Mako, que se giró para mirarle de reojo antes de que ella comenzara a usar su propio control elemental.

Observó de pasada al cuarto maestro que luchaba junto a ellos, tenía un uniforme de policía y estaba empleando el metal de las tuberías para golpear a los Igualitarios.

Mientras Korra dirigía proyectiles de hielo hacia los Igualitarios, vio cómo se acercaban un par de ellos hacia el grupo de los maestros, esquivando ágilmente las llamaradas que Mako les dirigía. Les reconoció en seguida: el Teniente y… Asami. No podía ser… Estaba allí aquella noche después de todo… Lógico. Al fin y al cabo le había avisado ella, sabría que tenían a Bolin cautivo y quería que le sacaran de allí

" _No puedo dejar que Bolin y los demás le hagan daño_ " pensó para ella misma.

-¡Moveos hacia la salida, yo me encargo!-gritó a Mako mientras se separaba de ellos para enfrentarse a los dos Igualitarios.

El Teniente dirigió hacia ella sus dos bastones electrificados, intentando encontrar su cuerpo pero hallando únicamente aire en cada uno de sus golpes mientras Korra esquivaba los ataques de su otro adversario. Dirigió un chorro de agua hacia el estómago del Teniente que le propulsó lejos de ella y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de bloquear un nuevo ataque de Asami. Se agachó para evitar una patada que iba dirigida a su sien y se movió para situarse a un costado de la morena, intentando bloquear el chi del brazo derecho de la chica su mano no llegó a su destino ya que ella la esquivó, cargando su guantelete eléctrico antes de dirigirlo hacia el pecho de Korra. La maestra dio un paso atrás para evitar las chispas y en el movimiento el gorro que hasta entonces había ocultado su rostro cayó al suelo.

Su contrincante se paró en el momento y le miró el silencio. Korra le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado, le había reconocido por fin aunque no tenía muy claro que no fuera a atacarle.

No quería darle un segundo para pensar a Asami, de modo que se echó sobre ella con el objetivo de bloquear alguno de sus brazos para que no la siguiera y no resultara herida, negándose a emplear su control elemental contra la morena.

Asami sabía pelear y Korra era consciente de ello, no dejaba expuestos sus puntos vitales de modo que la maestra de agua tomó un enfoque distinto y amagó un golpe al costado de la chica que la hiciera ladearse. Asami hizo lo que había previsto y Korra barrió el suelo a los pies de la morena con la pierna, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

Antes de darle ocasión se levantarse, corrió hacia la salida por la que habían escapado Mako y Bolin junto al otro maestro y llamó de un silbido a Naga. Korra corrió hacia el animal y miró al policía:

-Escapa por la alcantarilla y mantente oculto, cuando nos vean escapar nos perseguirán a nosotros y tú estarás a salvo.-le dijo mientras montaba a lomos de Naga.

El hombre no dijo nada y asintió dirigiéndose hacia la alcantarilla que Korra le había señalado, y Korra miró a los hermanos antes de ordenarles:

-¡Subid, ya!

Mako y Bolin no dudaron un momento y subieron ambos detrás de Korra, que espoleó a Naga para que corriera lo más deprisa que pudiera mientras oía como los Igualitarios salían por la misma puerta por la que ellos habían escapado.

-¡Korra, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!-le gritó la voz de Bolin en el oído mientras le abrazaba con fuerza por detrás.

-Yo también, Bolin, pero mejor dejamos el reencuentro para cuando estemos a salvo.-respondió ella, luchando por respirar.

-Y parece que eso no va a ser ahora.-dijo Mako por detrás de Bolin.

Korra miró hacia atrás y emitió un gruñido al ver que les seguían tres motos y dos coches a toda velocidad.

-¡Bolin, crea rampas en el suelo para las motos y cuando estén en el aire son cosa tuya Mako, apunta al depósito de gasolina si puedes!-les gritó.

-¡A la orden!-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Devolvió su atención hacia el camino hasta que Bolin le tiró del abrigo.

-¡No se van, Korra!

-¡Seguid intentándolo!

Se giró para ver como los hermanos derribaban una de las motocicletas, pero aquel era un éxito pequeño. Intentó crear una pequeña plataforma de hielo en el suelo y escuchó como los coches maniobraban violentamente, pero no escuchó el impacto que deseaba y para su disgusto aún había demasiados Igualitarios persiguiéndoles. Por los asientos traseros del coche de los Igualitarios sacaron el torso un par de reclutas que empezaron a lanzar hacia ellos cuerdas metálicas con el objetivo de capturarlos.

-¡Bolin, toma las riendas!-le gritó.

-¿¡Eh?!

-¡Sácanos de aquí!

Se puso en pie precariamente sobre el arnés de Naga y consiguió ponerse por detrás de Bolin para ayudar a Mako a derribar a sus perseguidores. El maestro de fuego lanzaba llamaradas intentando llegar hasta los motores o depósitos para ocasionar una explosión que les detuviera y ella acompañaba sus llamaradas con proyectiles de hielo que dirigía hacia los neumáticos. Pronto quedó claro que los coches estaban bien blindados y Korra maldijo para sus adentros la eficiencia de Industrias Futuro, habían pensado en todo.

Se giró hacia Bolin.

-¿No puedes despistarlos?

-¡Lo intento pero…!

Un grito de Mako interrumpió las palabras de Bolin y Korra vio cómo el chico caía al suelo enredado en una cinta metálica.

-¡Mako!-gritó Bolin.

-¡Naga, para!-ordenó Korra al animal.

Naga obedeció y la maestra de agua miró a Bolin.

-¡Quédate aquí, yo me encargo!

Saltó de lomos del animal y corrió hacia el maestro de fuego ignorando la voz de Bolin a sus espaldas. Llegó hasta Mako apenas unos segundos antes de que los Igualitarios frenaran sus vehículos frente a ellos y empezó a deshacer el lío metálico que aprisionaba a Mako.

-¡Korra, saca a Bolin de aquí, tenéis que iros ya! Salvaos.-le dijo Mako con voz desesperada.

-Eso ni se te ocurra.-dijo ella apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Se supone que me odias.

-No te tengo especial cariño, pero no pienso dejar que te capturen. No voy a dejar a nadie atrás.

Liberó al chico y le ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras los Igualitarios se paraban frente a ellos, eran diez esta vez aunque tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando no notó a Asami entre los presentes, seguro que se había quedado en la nave industrial.

-Mako, ¿sabes crear electricidad?-le susurró Korra.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.

-Espera a mi señal.

-¿Qué?

-Tú hazme caso.

Los maestros se pusieron en guardia y Korra observó cómo uno de ellos daba un paso al frente, era el Teniente de nuevo y parecía muy enfadado.

-Vais a pagar por lo que habéis hecho esta noche, maestros. Aun no entendéis que en esta ciudad no hay sitio para vosotros.-siseó el hombre.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-respondió ella, desafiante.

-Cogedles.

Los Igualitarios se abalanzaron sobre ellos y Korra cubrió sus brazos de agua, proyectando corrientes hacia ellos como si sus brazos fueran tentáculos. Sabía que no serían tan estúpidos como para usar contra ella la electricidad si el agua estaba en contacto con ellos mismos, de modo que empleó su agua control para tomar a varios de la cintura y lanzarlos contra los muros de edificios cercanos. Consiguió derribar a tres mientras controlaba la situación con Mako, que parecía pasarlo un poco peor que ella a la hora de mantener a sus contrincantes alejados de ellos.

Barrió el aire con sus tentáculos de agua y atrapó a un par de reclutas contra el suelo al congelar el agua con la que les había rodeado. Sólo quedaban la mitad en pie pero vio a lo lejos faros de más coches y supo que tenían que salir de allí cuando antes.

Se acercó a Mako y se colocó junto a él.

-Prepárate. Cuando te haga la señal, electrifica el agua.

-De acuerdo.

Korra dejó que los Igualitarios restantes se acercaran a ellos. Levantó en torno a Mako y ella un manto de agua y gritó:

-¡Ahora!

El maestro de fuego dirigió una corriente eléctrica hacia el muro de agua antes de que Korra hiciera que el manto se disipara en todas direcciones, alcanzando a los Igualitarios y a sus automóviles, incluso a los que se acercaban para ofrecer refuerzos y la maestra de agua rezó para que aquello fuera suficiente como para causar un cortocircuito en los aparatos.

Nada más escuchar los aullidos de dolor de los reclutas, tomó a Mako del traje y le obligó a correr de vuelta hacia donde les esperaban Bolin y Naga y ambos maestros montaron de un salto sobre el animal, que empezó a correr desatada por la ciudad de nuevo, esta vez perdiendo por fin de vista a los Igualitarios.

Korra se permitió un segundo de descanso y lanzó un suspiro.

-¡Madre mía, Korra, eso ha sido espectacular! ¡Deberíamos echar a Hasook y ponerte a ti como la maestra de agua de nuestro equipo de Pro-control!-decía Bolin entusiasmado.

-Gracias, Bolin, pero creo que he tenido suficiente emoción por esta noche.-respondió ella sin parar de mirar tras ellos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no les siguiera nadie.

-Es una pena porque eres la mejor maestra de agua del mundo. Se me ha parado el corazón cuando les has lanzado contra los edificios… ¿y lo de lanzarles agua electrificada?-Bolin soltó un sonoro silbido.- ¡Ha sido impresionante! No sabía que lucharas tan bien, ¿a que pelea bien, Mako?

-Pues… la verdad es que sí.-respondió el maestro de fuego.

Korra miró al chico de soslayo y vio el semblante serio de Mako, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Tras diez minutos recorriendo la ciudad a lomos de Naga, llegaron a la arena de Pro-Control y los tres bajaron a tierra firme. Bolin abrazó a Mako y a Korra a la vez, levantándolos a ambos unos centímetros del suelo mientras se reía.

-¡Gracias, chicos, sois los mejores del mundo!

-Bájanos, Bolin.-le dijo Mako.

El maestro de tierra le hizo caso y les bajó de nuevo, sin parar de sonreír.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación.-dijo Korra.

-No sabéis el miedo que pasé, primero me capturaron, nos tuvieron en una celda y…

-¿Por qué te capturaron? ¿Qué hacías con Shin?-le interrumpió Mako.

-Oh…-Bolin miró al suelo avergonzado.-No quería que te enteraras… En teoría iba a ser un trabajo rápido y ya.

-¿No habrás vuelto a las andadas con esos perdedores?-el maestro de fuego le miraba enfadado.

-¿Eh? Nada de eso, Mako, ¿por quién me tomas?

-¿A las andadas? ¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Korra, sin entender nada.

Mako le miró y suspiró.

-Creo que ya sabes que Bolin y yo somos huérfanos, ¿verdad?-Korra asintió y Mako continuó hablando.-Después de que nuestros padres murieron, a Bolin y a mí no nos quedó nada, nos vimos obligados a sobrevivir como podíamos y no era nada fácil. Un día unos matones de esa Triada llegaron hasta nosotros y nos ofrecieron comida y estancia, lo único que teníamos que hacer era algunos trabajillos menores para ellos como recoger el dinero de apuestas y cosas así… No era honrado, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mi hermano pequeño.

-Deduzco que hace tiempo que os desligasteis de la Triada, ¿no?

-Así es, hace algunos años cuando conseguimos entrar en el mundo del Pro-Control.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacías con ellos, Bolin?-preguntó Korra dirigiendo su atención.

Bolin jugó con sus pulgares antes de contestar.

-Necesitábamos dinero y Shin me vio y me dijo que simplemente tenía que hacer de chico de los recados… Le acompañé y estaba terminando cuando esos tipos nos atacaron y nos metieron en uno de sus camiones durante unos minutos. Cuando nos sacaron de allí nos llevaron hasta unas celdas y estuvimos un par de días encerrados.

-¿Sabes lo que iban a haceros?-le regañó su hermano mayor.

-Claro que lo sé, los otros prisioneros habían oído historias.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Te prohibí que volvieras a acercarte a esos indeseables.

-Sólo era un día y me pagaría cinco mil yuanes, Mako, y necesitamos el dinero para entrar en las finales… Estamos tan cerca… Yo solo quería ayudar…-el chico hundió los hombros abatido.-Lo siento.

Mako se pasó una mano por la cara antes de colocar la otra en el hombro de Bolin.

-No pasa nada, ahora sólo importa que estás bien.

-Menos mal que llegasteis a tiempo… estaba muy asustado.

-La verdad es que fue gracias a Korra, ella averiguó dónde estabas y me llevó hasta allí… además de salvarnos a los dos en la misma noche.-dijo Mako, para sorpresa de la chica.

Bolin se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Korra sonrió levemente y le palmeó la espalda.

-Como me alegro de que Pabu te encontrara, me has salvado la vida.-le dijo el chico.

-Venga, venga, Bolin, no es para tanto.

El chico se separó de ella y le miró atónito.

-¿Que no ha sido para tanto? Has averiguado el lugar de reunión de un grupo encubierto, nos has sacado de allí y has sido capaz de vencer a diez de ellos sin cansarte, creo que está justificado… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo sabías dónde ir?

-Es cierto… no me dijiste cómo averiguaste dónde estaba Bolin.-dijo Mako.

Notó la mirada de los hermanos clavándose en ella y se encogió de hombros.

-Vosotros conoceréis las calles mejor que yo, pero tengo mis propias fuentes que por el momento no revelaré.

 _"Mis propias fuentes… morenas y de ojos verdes"_ pensó para sí misma.

-Está bien, captamos la indirecta.

-Muy bien, si no os importa creo que es hora de volver a casa. No creo que sea sensato seguir deambulando por las calles esta noche, probablemente deberíais hacer lo mismo.- les dijo a los hermanos.-No conviene que salgáis por la noche durante al menos tres días.

-Te haremos caso… pero la próxima vez que te veamos, te debemos al menos una ronda, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Bolin.

Korra asintió con la cabeza antes de darles la espalda para montarse sobre Naga y una vez se encontró a lomos del animal miró al maestro de tierra.

-¿Vas a estar mañana por aquí, Bolin?

-No creo que salga en una temporada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Has dicho que había más prisioneros, quiero que mañana me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas del lugar donde te llevaron y las personas que había allí.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-le preguntó Mako.

-Bueno, ya visteis que una de las personas a las que iban a quitar su control elemental era un policía, de modo que o era corrupto o los Igualitarios están llevándose de verdad a maestros inocentes. Tal vez con lo que Bolin sepa podamos localizar dónde les mantienen encerrados y salvar a otras personas.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú sola?

Se obligó a reprimir una sonrisa burlona, ella no estaba sola en esto.

-No perdemos nada por probar, ¿no crees? Todo depende de si Bolin quiere ayudarme o no.

-¡Me apunto!-dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

-Bien, pues me voy, ya he tenido suficientes aventuras por esta noche. Nos vemos mañana.

Palmeó la cabeza de Naga antes de pedirle que se moviera.

-Korra…-dijo Mako llamando su atención.

La chica miró al maestro de fuego, que había desviado la mirada.

-Gracias… por todo.-dijo el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

Korra sonrió levemente y le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Mako.

-¿Ves como no soy tan horrible?-le dijo.


	12. A: Las cartas sobre la mesa

**He tardado más de lo debido con este capítulo y he tenido que reescribirlo varias veces porque no terminaba de encajrme. Incluso aún así me ha quedado más corto de lo que esperaba pero no me gusta poner relleno en mis fics. Espero que os convenza cómo ha resultado.**

 **Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos y como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-… Y entonces se llenó todo de vapor y no veíamos nada, la gente estaba asustada y gritaba y un Igualitario me agarró por detrás, pero después vi una llamarada y ahí estaba Mako…

Bolin hablaba entusiasmado y sin apenas respirar, narrándole su rescate con todo lujo de detalles e incluso imitando por gestos una pelea ignorando que sabía de primera mano todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo ella había estado ahí.

Se encontraban en un bar al que solían ir de vez en cuando. Bolin se había puesto en contacto con ella para invitarles a todos a una copa y así celebrar su recuperada libertad y Asami no se había visto con ánimos de declinar la oferta, necesitaba salir al menos una noche y olvidarse de todo el jaleo que se había montado entre los Igualitarios. La gente de Amon se estaba volviendo loca de rabia por lo que ocurrió la noche en la que liberaron a Bolin, no paraban de contar historias sobre dos maestros que habían saboteado todo y cómo aquello ponía en peligro todos sus grandes planes, estaban preocupados de que el relativo anonimato de los Igualitarios se hubiera visto comprometido.

-… Yo no me lo podía creer pero ahí estaba Mako en el suelo,-continuaba Bolin.-y entonces Korra saltó desde Naga para salvarle y se enfrentaron a unos diez Igualitarios. Tendrías que haberles visto, ¡Mako electrocutó el agua y Korra la lanzó contra los coches! Fue espectacular y…

-Bolin, por enésima vez, baja la voz, se supone que esto quedaba entre nosotros y se va a enterar todo el recinto.-le reprendió Mako.

Asami miró al maestro de fuego que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Vosotros solos pudisteis contra tantos Igualitarios?-le preguntó.

-Sí, aunque… la verdad es que todo el mérito es de Korra. Nos sacó de la nave industrial y fue la que volvió a buscarme.

-¿En serio?

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, Korra salvando al maestro de fuego… La morena posó la mirada en Korra.

Los cuatro habían ocupado una mesa situada al fondo del establecimiento y frente a Asami se sentaba Bolin con la maestra de agua su lado, que miraba distraídamente lo que les rodeaba como si se encontrara muy lejos de allí y no reaccionó ante su mención. No había pronunciado apenas palabra en toda la noche, incluso esquivaba la mirada de Asami, centraba su atención en la copa que sostenía en su mano y apenas intervenía en la conversación. Se moría de ganas de hablar con ella, pero Korra no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Es cierto, de hecho, si no fuera por ella no habríamos escapado de los que nos perseguían. Ella tuvo la idea de usar la electricidad contra sus aparatos y antes de eso había conseguido librarse de cinco de ellos.

De modo que los reclutas no mentían. No paraban de hablar sobre una maestra de agua que había conseguido detenerlos, ella pensaba que eran exageraciones. Sabía que Korra era poderosa, pero no hasta tal punto. De nuevo se equivocaba respecto a la chica de ojos azules, algo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre por desgracia.

-Parece impresionante.-comentó la morena.

-¡Y lo fue!-dijo Bolin.

Korra se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que los Igualitarios les pusieran la mano encima a ninguno de los dos.

Bolin le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Korra, acercándola a él mientras la sacudía.

-¡Mírala, es tan humilde! Estuviste genial, Korra.-le dijo Bolin.

Korra miró al maestro de tierra y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Asami observó como ambos maestros chocaban los puños y sintió una especie de envidia infantil al ver aquel gesto de cercanía, intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de ella dirigiéndose a Bolin.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te habían capturado los Igualitarios. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Bolin le miró avergonzado, soltando a la maestra de agua y fijando la mirada en la mesa.

-El día que me capturaron estaba haciendo un trabajo para la Triple Amenaza…

Asami parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba Bolin implicado con aquellos tíos? Imposible… Bolin era demasiado bueno como para ser uno de sus matones.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó.

-Por lo mismo por lo que están muchas personas con ellos, dinero rápido. Sólo era entregar unas cajas e irme, no me volverían a molestar nunca más y por fin tendríamos el dinero que Mako y yo necesitamos…

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué dinero?

-Vamos a entrar en las finales de Pro-Control y las tasas son caras,-explicó Mako.-tenemos la mayor parte del dinero pero nos faltaban 6000 yuanes y la fecha de inscripción se acaba en breves. Bolin pensó que así lo solucionaríamos todo, quería ayudarnos y se juntó con quien no debía…

La morena miró a Bolin, que se había hundido en su propio asiento con expresión compungida.

-Pero no te preocupes,-continuó Mako.-Korra y yo ya le echamos la bronca al respecto y ha aprendido la lección definitivamente después del susto de la otra noche.

-Sí, he aprendido la lección a las malas.-dijo Bolin.-Lo único que he conseguido con eso ha sido un susto de muerte… aunque al final me pagaron cuatro mil yuanes. También me dijeron que volviera con la maestra que me ayudó a escapar, Shin dijo que querían ofrecerte trabajo.

Las miradas se centraron en Korra.

-No pienso dedicar ni un segundo de mi tiempo a esa escoria.-dijo la chica.-Bastante afortunado ha sido de poder escapar, no tengo intención de jugarme el tipo por gente como ellos.

Asami reprimió una sonrisa de alivio y Bolin se rio.

-Eso mismo les dije yo… después de que me dieran el dinero, claro. El problema es que aún nos faltan dos mil yuanes, pero los conseguiremos antes de que se acabe el plazo, ¿verdad, Mako?

-Nos las apañaremos, supongo.-respondió el maestro de fuego, poco convencido.

La morena les miró, tenían tantas ganas de entrar en la final…

-Yo os daré los dos mil yuanes que os faltan.-les dijo.

Los hermanos la miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Mako.

-No intento presumir, pero tengo dinero de sobra. Puedo daros lo que os falta y me lo devolveréis cuando hayáis ganado la final.

-¿Y si no ganamos?

-Pues tomadlo como una especie de regalo extra-especial.

-Asami… no quiero sonar desagradecido pero es mucho dinero… no podemos aceptarlo.-dijo Bolin.

-No digas tonterías, es la oportunidad que estabais esperando. Si lo conseguís ahora tendréis más patrocinadores y prestigio, y si puedo ayudar lo haré.

Mako y Bolin debatieron entre sí unos segundos y Asami sintió como los ojos de Korra la miraban con intensidad, pero no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada.

Los hermanos la miraron de vuelta.

-Muy bien, aceptamos tu oferta pero prometemos devolverte hasta el último yuan cuando podamos.-le dijo Bolin, muy serio mientras le tendía la mano.- ¿Trato hecho?

Asami le estrechó la mano con decisión mientras le sonreía.

-Trato hecho, Bolin.

El chico le sonrió y levantó los puños en alto.

-¡Estamos en la final!-exclamó, riendo.-Nos merecemos otra ronda, ¿alguien tiene hambre? ¿Quién me acompaña a la barra?

-Voy contigo, Bolin.-se ofreció Korra.

La maestra de agua se levantó primero, dejando salir también a Bolin; y ambos se perdieron de vista en dirección a la barra.

-¿Ocurre algo, Asami?-le preguntó Mako.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asami le miró y se obligó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando en lo que habéis contado antes, lo del rescate de Bolin.

-La verdad es que fue una situación peliaguda, menos mal que Korra estaba ahí para ayudarnos a los dos.

-¿De verdad que volvió a por ti?

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió que lo hiciera. Creo que la juzgué mal desde el principio, tendrá sus defectos y puede que no le tenga especial cariño, pero es honorable.

Asami volvió a asentir con la cabeza y meditó acerca de las palabras del chico. Había notado un cambio en la actitud de Mako: seguía siendo educado y agradable, pero no intentaba flirtear con ella como de costumbre. Por un lado aquel cambio le agradaba porque se sentía miserable jugando con él como lo estaba haciendo, pero aquello no dejaba de extrañarle.

Korra y Bolin volvieron al rato con las bebidas y se reanudó la conversación, aunque Korra seguía manteniéndose al margen la mayoría de las veces.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando la música empezó a imponerse en el local. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada, Asami sólo quería bailar un poco con sus amigos y olvidarse un poco de todo.

-Me encanta esta canción, ¿quién se apunta?-dijo Bolin emocionado.

-Yo me apunto.-dijo Asami.- ¿Vienes, Mako?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. Asami se giró para mirar a Korra y durante un segundo deseó no haberlo hecho. La maestra de agua le miraba con un deje triste en sus ojos azules antes de apartar la mirada y dirigirla hacia Bolin.

-Voy a tener que pasar, Bolin. Creo que me voy a casa.-dijo.

La chica se levantó de su asiento.

-Pero, Korra…-empezó a decir Bolin.

-Lo siento, Bolin, disfrutad de la noche.-respondió, tajante.

-Bueno…-respondió el chico, desanimado.-Te acompaño a la salida, al menos.

Mientras Bolin se levantaba, Mako se giró hacia Asami.

-Si quieres vamos tú y yo hasta que Bolin vuelva.-le propuso.

Asami le miró dubitativa mientras Korra y Bolin se alejaban, pero al final dijo:

-Está bien, vamos a bailar.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile y Asami comenzó a moverse distraídamente. No podía parar de pensar en la tristeza que había visto en los ojos de Korra, se sentía insignificante y la peor persona del mundo.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en el que Bolin volvió junto a ellos, pero se obligó a sonreír y a seguir bailando con los hermanos durante unas cuantas canciones.

Al cabo de un rato Bolin desapareció de su vista mientras flirteaba con una pelirroja que parecía poco interesada en él, quedándose a solas con Mako de nuevo.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el chico había dejado de bailar y la miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Mako?-le preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

-Que te preguntaría en qué estás pensando, pero creo que lo sé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Korra.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Llevas con esa expresión en la mirada desde que ella se marchó. Tal vez deberías ir a buscarle.

Asami frunció levemente el ceño.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, prefiero seguir bailando contigo.

Mako negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

-Asami, no hace falta que sigas adelante con esto. Sé lo que está ocurriendo y no me enfada, de veras, pero creo que deberías ser honesta contigo misma.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Yo no te gusto, al menos no de la forma en la que me gustaría a mí. Creía que pasabas tanto tiempo conmigo porque querías tener algo más que amistad pero ahora veo que ella tenía razón… Yo no te intereso de esa manera.

-¿Ella?

-Sabes bien de quién hablo. La noche que salvamos a Bolin me hizo abrir los ojos, me dijo las palabras que yo no quería oír pero que en realidad necesitaba saber: es ella quién te gusta y te acercabas a mí para provocarle celos…-hizo una pausa.- La verdad es que si lo pienso demasiado duele un poco, pero entiendo la frustración de querer que te presten atención.

La morena le miraba perpleja y comenzó a sentir un leve deje de enfado hacia la maestra de agua. ¿Con qué derecho se creía a decir esas cosas sobre ella?

-Mako, eso no es…

-No hace falta que te excuses ni que lo niegues, Korra tiene razón. Te gusta… y creo que tú le gustas a ella, pero no entiendo qué le ocurre. Tal vez deberías ir a buscarla esta misma noche y hablar con ella… Para mi sorpresa es una persona más razonable de lo que esperaba.

No se lo podía creer, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

-No entiendo nada.-le dijo a Mako.

-No hay nada que entender, ve a hablar con ella ahora mismo, despiértale si hace falta.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho, Mako.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Qué le vamos a hacer, ojalá lo nuestro hubiera sido posible.-Mako le sonrió.-Ya nos veremos, Asami.

Ella le sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta.

* * *

Miró fijamente la puerta del apartamento pensando en qué decir. Era la primera vez que hablarían en serio en días y en aquel momento sentía un creciente enfado hacia la maestra de agua. No sólo se negaba a estar con ella sino que iba espantando a quienes se interesaban por ella, no pensaba tolerarlo.

Llamó con decisión, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos; y esperó.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después y apareció la figura de Korra, aunque no como ella se la imaginaba. Llevaba sus sempiternos mitones y unos pantalones de aspecto cómodo, pero lo único que cubría su torso eran una especie de vendajes que cubrían su pecho, exponiendo unos más que impresionantes abdominales de los que apenas podía apartar la vista. Sobre su morena piel destacaban las marcas claras de cicatrices antiguas que casi habían desaparecido y por debajo del ombligo se marcaba un tatuaje redondo de un símbolo que no reconocía y cuyo dibujo no podía ver por completo ya que quedaba cubierto parcialmente por los pantalones que llevaba la chica.

-¿Asami? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Korra.

La voz de la maestra de agua le devolvió a la realidad y su enfado volvió con más fuerza.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo.

Korra frunció el ceño, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Asami entró con paso decidido hasta el salón.

-Tú dirás.-dijo la voz de Korra a sus espaldas.

Asami se dio la vuelta para mirar a la maestra de agua, que la observaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¡Puedo entender que no quieras estar conmigo, puedo aceptar que me rechaces, lo que no entiendo es a qué juego estás jugando!-explotó.- ¡Si no me quieres, no me quieres y punto, nada te da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos como lo haces!

-Yo no juego con tus sentimientos, Asami.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué pretendes conmigo? He visto cómo me miras y cómo me tratas, sé que sientes algo pero cada vez que intento cualquier cosa te echas atrás y ya estoy cansada de este estúpido juego tuyo.

-Yo…

-¡Me dan igual tus motivos, estoy harta de esto! ¡Si no vas a estar conmigo, déjame al menos seguir otro camino!

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

-¡De Mako, me ha dicho lo que le dijiste! ¡Que jugaba con él, que sólo lo hacía para darte celos! ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees de decirle algo así!?

-Pero es la verdad.-replicó Korra, alzando también la voz.

-¿¡Y qué si es así?!¡A lo mejor ahora me gusta él y te estás interponiendo!

-Sabes que no es así.

-¡Eso sigue sin ser asunto tuyo! ¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida y con mi cuerpo es cosa mía y si decido flirtear con alguien soy libre de hacerlo!

Korra se quedó callada, mirándola muy seria; pero aquello no apaciguó el genio de Asami, no soportaba que la otra chica hiciera eso.

-¿¡No tienes nada qué decir al respecto?! No, déjame adivinar: "créeme si te digo que me gustaría poder estar contigo pero al parecer tengo un deber para con el mundo que me impide estar con nadie, a pesar de que he hecho evidente en más de una ocasión que me interesas".-dijo imitando sus palabras.-No sé qué hacer contigo ya, Korra, lo he intentado todo y aun así nada. Si no quieres estar conmigo, al menos… deja que siga sin ti.

Miró a la maestra de agua, que había desviado la mirada y apretaba los puños. Asami frunció el ceño, frustrada.

-¡Di algo al menos!

Korra le miró con expresión indescifrable antes de decir:

-Joder…

La chica recortó la distancia que las separaba y lo siguiente de lo que Asami fue consciente fue de la mano de Korra en su nuca y el tacto de los labios de la chica presionándose contra los suyos con fuerza.

Sorprendida, puso una mano contra el pecho de la chica y la empujó unos centímetros lejos de ella haciendo que Korra abriera los ojos con expresión confusa.

-Un momento, un momento.-balbuceó Asami, inconexa, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Korra frunció el ceño sin decir nada y Asami no se lo pensó una segunda vez, volvió a acercarse a la chica, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándola de nuevo con desesperación. Esta vez fue la chica de piel morena la que se quedó sorprendida, pero respondió ante el contacto sin reparos rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Se dejaron llevar en aquel beso furioso y bebieron de él como si temieran que no fuera real, que tan sólo fueran imaginaciones de ambas. Asami notó la impaciencia de Korra en el beso, la chica la rodeaba con los brazos como si Asami fuera a evaporarse en cualquier momento, como si aquello no fuera real y pudo ver que Korra había deseado aquello tanto como ella. Notó un leve mordisco en su labio inferior y abrió la boca, permitiéndole a Korra tomar el control del beso e inhaló el aire que se desprendía dulcemente de su aliento.

-Korra…-suspiró contra su aliento.

Asami abrió los ojos un segundo antes de que lo hiciera Korra, encontrándose con aquellos profundos ojos azules que la miraban con las pupilas dilatadas. La morena sonrió dentro del beso cuando notó como Korra la levantaba en vilo y rodeó la cintura de la chica con las piernas mientras la maestra de agua caminaba hacia el dormitorio con Asami en brazos. El trayecto fue corto pero en ningún momento sus labios se separaron mientras sus lenguas pugnaban por dominar el beso.

La morena notó cómo Korra la depositaba con suavidad sobre la cama antes de sentir el propio cuerpo de la chica sobre ella, que se apoyaba sobre uno de sus brazos intentando no descargar todo su peso sobre Asami. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Korra con suavidad y sonrió cuando notó como un leve escalofrío sacudía a la chica.

Korra se apartó de ella unos milímetros y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Asami, que la miró a tiempo de ver como una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Korra antes de que la chica comenzara a besar su cuello suavemente, recorriendo su piel con sus dientes pero sin llegar a morderla aún y Asami puso una mano en la nuca de la chica.

Notó la mano libre de Korra bajar lentamente desde su mejilla hasta su cadera, acariciando suavemente la piel que quedaba expuesta bajo la blusa que llevaba puesta y arrancando un suspiro de los labios de la morena. Unos hábiles dedos comenzaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, apartando la prenda para tener más acceso a la piel de Asami. Los labios de Korra vagaron desde su cuello hacia su clavícula y hombro, notó un mordisco que supo que dejaría marca pero en aquel momento poco le importaba.

Empezó a moverse inconscientemente, frotándose contra Korra que reaccionó ante el contacto moviendo lentamente sus caderas contra la chica. El brazo de Korra se coló bajo la espalda de Asami, obligándola a incorporarse un poco del mullido colchón para poder retirar la blusa. Antes de poder volver a tumbarse notó cómo la chica desabrochaba su sujetador con una mano, desechándolo también y arrancando una risita de los labios de Asami.

Korra intentó empujarla de nuevo contra la cama, pero Asami ofreció resistencia esta vez.

-Espera.-le dijo.

La chica le miró con un deje de preocupación en la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo? Puedo parar si no estás preparada, Asami.

Asami sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la chica, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-No, Korra, no quiero que pares, pero… deja que haga algo.

Korra asintió y Asami recorrió los brazos de la chica con las manos, llegando hasta los mitones que cubrían los antebrazos y las palmas de las manos de Korra y empezó a quitárselos despacio. La maestra de agua se tensó y le miró con aprensión en los ojos, pero Asami le besó con suavidad para hacerle entender que no pasaba nada y Korra volvió a relajarse. Retiró las dos prendas y reparó en las cicatrices que rodeaban las muñecas de Korra, parecían marcas de ataduras y Korra se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos las rozaron, pero prefirió no darles importancia en aquel momento y obligó a la chica a mirarle para besarle de nuevo. Korra respondió ante el beso y Asami fue tumbándose lentamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Korra descendiera junto al suyo, retomando lo que Asami había interrumpido, brindándole desesperadas caricias por todo su cuerpo.

La maestra de agua se dedicó a besar con pasión el cuerpo de Asami, desde su boca hasta sus pechos; y la morena ahogó un gemido cuando notó cómo los labios de Korra atrapaban uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con suavidad mientras la mano libre de la chica acariciaba su otro pecho.

Asami cerró los ojos y reanudó el rítmico movimiento de sus caderas, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando las de Korra respondieron. Pasó las manos por la espalda de la chica bajándolas hacia sus pantalones y colando los pulgares bajo la prenda, moviéndose más rápido contra Korra siendo por primera vez consciente de la humedad que se había formado entre sus piernas. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el tonificado abdomen de la chica, maravillándose al notar el relieve de los abdominales de Korra contra sus dedos; y la chica respondió ante el tacto emitiendo un suspiro ahogado. Bajó aún más la mano intentando llegar hasta los pantalones de Korra, pero notó cómo la chica agarraba con firmeza su muñeca y la miró. La maestra de agua le miraba desde su pecho con una sonrisa de medio lado y subió para besarla.

-Aun no, Asami.-le dijo con voz grave y Asami sintió que se derretía ante aquella voz.

La morena asintió con la cabeza retirando su mano aunque no sin cierta reticencia, y Korra acarició su abdomen sin perder el tiempo llegando hasta el cierre de su falda. Desabrochó los botones de la prenda y procedió a quitársela, arrastrando con ella lo que quedaba de su ropa interior; y se detuvo para mirar durante unos segundos a Asami, estudiando meticulosamente su cuerpo.

Asami fue consciente por primera vez de lo expuesta que estaba ante aquella chica que la devoraba con la mirada, pero no sentía ningún pudor sino emoción ante lo que pudiera venir a continuación, algo con lo que había soñado en más ocasiones de las que estaría dispuesta a reconocer en voz alta.

Los ojos de Korra vagaron unos segundos más por el cuerpo de la chica antes de mirarla a ella directamente y la morena se vio reflejada en dos orbes azules que le miraban con las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidos por el deseo e inmensamente hermosos; y besó a la chica antes de notar como la mano de Korra se dirigía hacia su entrepierna.

Cerró los ojos cuando uno de los dedos de la chica comenzó a acariciarla, arrancando de sus labios suspiros ahogados y moviendo las caderas levemente mientras intentaba sentir el contacto lo máximo posible. Korra empezó a describir suaves círculos en torno a su zona más sensible, deslizando la yema de sus dedos de forma experta antes de notar como introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones al notar como la mano de Korra se retiraba justo antes de que la chica metiera en esta ocasión dos dedos y comenzara a moverlos dentro, marcando un ritmo lento y tortuoso pero demasiado placentero y Asami abandonó todo raciocinio mientras notaba como los dedos de Korra entraban y salían de ella, empapados en su propia humedad y cada vez más rápido mientras frotaba el resto de su entrepierna contra la palma de su mano. La morena adaptaba el vaivén de sus caderas al ritmo que Korra le imponía como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente, quería sentirla por completo, abandonarse a aquella chica que parecía estar haciendo titánicos esfuerzos por intentar ser delicada con ella aunque de vez en cuando era incapaz de controlar algún mordisco más fuerte que los anteriores, pero aquello poco le importaba en aquel momento a Asami.

Apenas era consciente de los besos que Korra iba depositando por su cuerpo y le pareció irreal el contacto de los labios de la chica contra los suyos, aunque respondió al beso que le brindaba aquella boca recibiendo de buen agrado su lengua. De alguna parte de su cerebro que aún conservaba algo de lucidez le llegó un pensamiento: no creía que fuera a cansarse nunca de besar aquellos labios.

A medida que Korra iba aumentando el ritmo notaba su pulso golpeando con fuerza sus sienes y en su cuerpo comenzó a formarse una tensión que deseaba ser liberada, acompañada de suaves espasmos musculares en su abdomen y una placentera sensación de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. De sus labios salían jadeos y palabras inconexas mientras pedía a la chica que continuara, indicándole cómo le gustaba más que la tocara. Korra obedecía sin objeciones y adoptó un ritmo constante con sus dedos mientras apretaba la palma de la mano contra ella para aportar fricción al movimiento y haciendo que las piernas de Asami temblaran ante el contacto con su zona más sensible.

De sus labios escapó un gemido más alto que los anteriores y Korra miró fijamente a Asami, apoyando su frente contra la de la chica y Asami se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos del color del mar.

El brazo sobre el que se apoyaba Korra acabó cediendo y Asami se encontró jadeando contra el hombro de Korra, besándolo ocasionalmente-

Fue rápido y violento, un espasmo sacudió todo su cuerpo y fue incapaz de contener el sonoro gemido en el que quedó enredado el nombre de la chica. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza atrás mientras su orgasmo le invadía, dejando un placentero zumbido en sus oídos mientras continuaba moviéndose incontrolablemente contra la mano de Korra, y acalló el resto de sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro de la chica, que no protestó y sólo disminuyó el ritmo para dejar a Asami que disfrutara el momento.

Cuando el temblor en las piernas sustituyó al calor que había sentido antes, notó los dedos de Korra saliendo de ella. La maestra de agua elevó de nuevo su cuerpo para dejarla respirar y depositó un suave beso en la frente de Asami con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la propia morena antes de tumbarse junto a ella.

Asami se acercó a la chica, recostándose contra su pecho y emitiendo un largo suspiro mientras notaba un brazo de Korra rodeando su cintura.

No dijeron nada durante un par de minutos y fue Korra la primera en hablar.

-Lo siento.-dijo simplemente.

Asami la miró con ojos sorprendidos, ¿se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de hacer?

-¿Por qué?

-Por apartarte de mí, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para actuar antes.

Así que era eso… La chica suspiró aliviada y sonrió.

-Creo que yo debería ser la única que debería disculparse por el momento.-respondió Asami.-No debí haber dicho esas cosas en la bahía, no las sentía realmente, es solo que…

-Asami,-le interrumpió Korra.-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Entiendo tu resentimiento… y entendería que nos odiaras, no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que era la rabia quien hablaba, no yo. No odio a los maestros, sólo a los que usan su poder para aprovecharse de los débiles… No pretendía enfadarme contigo y menos aún herirte.

Asami apartó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar el escrutinio de los ojos azules de Korra, que parecían ver más allá de su alma.

-Te creo, Asami.-le sorprendió la voz de Korra.

Volvió a mirarla atónita.

-¿Así, sin más? ¿No vas a preguntarme nada más al respecto ni…?

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se encontraron con los de Korra, que la besaba de nuevo con ternura.

-Así sin más.-murmuró la chica de ojos azules contra sus labios.

Asami fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

-Gracias… aun así, lo siento.

Korra rodó los ojos, pero en su rostro no había rastros de molestia.

-Creo que podríamos dejar las disculpas para otro momento, ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de la morena y se movió para situarse encima de Korra, notando como las manos de la chica acariciaban su cintura.

-¿Significa eso que tienes otros planes para esta noche?-le dijo.

La maestra de agua le miró con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Tal vez…

Sus dedos vagaron desde la cintura hasta sus piernas y Asami chasqueó la lengua en ademán reprobatorio.

-Creo que llevas demasiada ropa como para que eso ocurra.

Korra le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado, pero esta era distinta, había otra intención detrás que se hizo evidente cuando la chica se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo.

* * *

 **Por si alguno se lo preguntaba, el tatuaje del abdomen de Korra se supone que es el símbolo del Loto Rojo pero dibujado en negro, no he querido aclararlo antes para no arruinar sorpresas ;)**


End file.
